il y a une vie ou deux
by gan-sha
Summary: UA. C'est un cycle, une révolution parfaite. Là où la vie et la mort s'enchainent, se succèdent. Lexa est amenée à trouver refuge dans un village éloigné de ses terres, survivant de justesse à une tentative d'assassinat. Elle rencontre l'hostilité, la distance, des yeux bleus qui l'observent trop souvent. Il y plane une ombre, un fait du passé et une occasion de le rattraper. Clexa
1. Prologue

Voici une fic qui me traine dans la tête depuis un petit bout de temps et c'est ma première tentative officielle de proposer une histoire relativement longue. Je ne ferai aucune promesse de la finir un jour, mais j'irais aussi loin que l'inspiration me portera. J'espère que vous apprécierez la lecture ! (aussi je suis ouverte à toute critique, positive comme négative, je ne suis pas vraiment familière avec le style des fics :/ )

* * *

 _J'ai rêvé d'un rêve où les étoiles fuyaient la maison de Ann. Elles tombèrent jusqu'à moi et je les portais sur mes épaules, jusqu'au jour où je devins faible et ne pus plus endurer leur poids._

(adaptation du récit de Gilgamesh)

* * *

Naya était particulièrement agitée, Khäl le remarquait d'où elle était installée dans un coin de leur chaumière, occupée à pilonner des herbes médicinales pour sa mère. Elle supposait que c'était dû à l'entrainement de guerrier auquel sa sœur devait se rendre. Et elle gardait le silence, faussement occupée avec son mortier. « Khäl ! Khäl » appela l'ainée, qui s'approchait de la frimousse blonde.

L'intéressée leva les yeux de sa préparation. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Là, elle remarquait seulement l'air songeur de Naya, et l'intérêt brilla dans le fond de son propre regard.

Naya s'installa en tailleur, se mettant à la même hauteur que sa sœur, appuyant ses poings sur ses genoux, comme elle avait coutume de le faire. « J'ai fait un rêve étrange. » Khäl avait beau être la plus jeune des deux, elle n'en restait pas moins la plus posée, la plus sage aussi. C'était pourquoi Naya cherchait conseil auprès d'elle. Aussi parce qu'elle savait que Khäl n'irait rien rapporter à leurs parents. Elle garda le silence, signe qu'elle attendait la suite. « J'ai rêvé que j'étais le mentor de Heda. » Khäl haussa un sourcil. Si c'était fort ambitieux de la part de Naya – puisqu'elle commençait tout juste sa formation de combattant – il n'y avait rien de si particulier. « Ca paraissait si réel. Je ne faisais pas que voir. » Ses doigts bougeaient légèrement, au fur et à mesure de son explication et elle fronça un peu les sourcils. « Comme si j'y étais vraiment. » Elle plissa les lèvres, relevant son regard sur sa sœur, celui-ci s'était fixé, échappé sur un point qui n'existait pas, un point qui lui permettait, presque, de revivre son rêve.

Khäl avait arrêté de moudre les feuilles médicinales, réfléchissant à ce que sa sœur venait de lui décrire. « C'était si particulier que ça, que tu as senti le besoin de venir m'en parler ? » Naya n'avait jamais parlé de ses rêves. En réalité, elle n'était pas expansive sur ce qu'elle ressentait, ce qu'elle pensait, ce qu'elle vivait. C'était une qualité qui avait plu au maitre d'arme du village, persuadé que Naya deviendrait une grande guerrière, un jour. Et puisqu'elle se satisfaisait de peu de mots, elle se contenta de hocher la tête, la sincérité sur ses traits, déterminée de comprendre ce dont il s'agissait.

Khäl se leva un peu, repoussant ses instruments et ses ingrédients dont les odeurs embaumaient ses mains, tendant les bras pour s'occuper d'une des mèches brunes de Naya, tressant les cheveux avec des gestes précis. « Les anciens disent que ce genre de rêves sont des images du passé. De ce qui fut, avant cette vie. »

Naya s'agita un peu de la tête et Khäl lui intima de se calmer d'un claquement de langue. « Tu penses que j'ai entrainé Heda… avant ? »

Le front de la cadette se plissa, au fil de sa réflexion. « Je ne sais pas, il faudra voir si ça t'arrive encore. » Ses yeux ne quittèrent pas son travail d'habilité, glissant parfois sur le visage de sa sœur, devinant l'excitation, sous la façade calme qu'elle tentait de garder. « Ceux qui se souviennent de ce qui est, avant la naissance, ne sont pas nombreux. Mais ils existent. Heda est la plus réputée. »

Naya s'agita un peu plus et cette fois-ci, Khäl tira sur la tresse, qui était bientôt terminée. « Ouch… Ça veut dire que si je la vois, Heda se souviendrait de moi ? »

L'apprentie guérisseuse eut un mince sourire sur les lèvres. « Ceux qui se souviennent ne sont pas éveillées de la même manière. Pour certains, ce ne sont que des flashs. Pour d'autres, ça ne sera qu'une sensation. Parfois, c'est une affinité avec quelqu'un en particulier. Qui sait ce que l'esprit du commandant est prêt à vivre, pour cette vie ? » Khäl libéra la tignasse de sa sœur, qui se redressa, ne s'interrogeant pas sur l'origine du savoir de Khäl : elle passait beaucoup de temps avec les anciens. Ceux-ci nourrissaient l'espoir qu'un jour, elle prenne la tête du village. Mais Khäl n'était pas prête pour diriger, elle n'avait pas encore passé l'âge adulte, pas encore choisi son nom.

« Ca a à voir avec l'initiation, c'est ça ? »

Sa sœur hocha la tête. « Oui. Après ça, chaque individu choisi de poursuivre sa lignée, ou de continuer cette nouvelle vie, en fonction de ce qui lui revient, ou non. Chaque choix sert une finalité différente et est propre à chacun. » Khäl perdit son regard, au-delà de sa sœur, se souvenant de ces longues discussions avec les ainés. La coutume du Trigedakru permettait aux éveillés de rester discrets sur leurs choix et leurs motivations. Il y avait des choses qui ne s'expliquaient pas, pour ceux qui ne partageaient pas ce cheminement. Naturellement, il y avait beaucoup de respect, pour ces personnes, car ils appartenaient au même genre que Heda destinés à la grandeur.

Naya se releva, satisfaite de cet échange avec sa sœur. Il lui restait, cependant, une question. « Tu en as déjà fait, toi, des rêves comme ça ? » Khäl acquiesça silencieusement, la mine trop grave pour sa dixième année. Elle, elle ne voulait pas de ces grandes promesses, elle ne voulait que la tranquillité de cette nouvelle-vie, malgré les réminiscences qui se livraient dans ses songes.


	2. Chapitre 01

Lexa n'en avait que faire de ces paysages qu'elle ne connaissait pas, ne prenant pas la peine de chercher après des points de repères. C'était une urgence et tout ce dont elle se concentrait, c'était la vitesse de son cheval, essoufflé, comme toutes les autres montures de son escorte. Tout ce dont elle se concentrait, c'était la manière dont le corps de son second était collé à son propre cheval, le rouge teintant, au fur et à mesure, un peu plus la robe auburn de l'animal. Le temps était compté, elle n'en avait que faire d'être en territoire étranger, sur des terres qui ne lui appartenaient pas. L'homme qui leur servait de guide – Kane – avait reconnu les blasons qu'ils arboraient, et il n'avait pas hésité à les mener jusqu'à son village. Lexa ne voyait plus que ça, le dos de l'homme et le flanc de son apprentie, qui avait perdue connaissance, il y avait une dizaine de minutes. Lexa ne voyait pas les champs dorés qui se dressaient devant les portes du village, ni le corbeau à quatre ailes qui prit son envol du portique, quand le groupe pénétra en trombe dans la petite agglomération.

Les enfants, ignorants de la catastrophe en scène, coururent et rirent, à la poursuite des cavaliers, les animaux et les familiers poursuivirent à leur tour les gamins, croyant au jeu. Bientôt, les rires moururent quand Kane descendit de sa monture. « Je vais chercher le guérisseur, restez-là ! » Et il disparut en courant, se dirigeant vers une des maisonnettes nichée entre les constructions rocheuses.

Lexa avait cette agitation dans les veines, qui grignotait son calme, son air fermé s'accentuant et elle dévisagea le regroupement de curieux qui se formait sur la place du village. Elle descendit de sa monture, ne grimaçant même pas à la douleur de ses propres blessures, se pressant jusque son second, qui ne donnait aucun signe de vie. Elle attrapa les rênes du cheval, se concentrant sur la respiration de la jeune fille. Lexa échappa un soupir, en constant qu'il était toujours présent, et elle attira la guerrière jusqu'à elle, la rattrapant sans mal. « Oktaevia, tu m'entends ? » Il n'y eut aucune réponse et Lexa se retint de frapper le cheval, pour relâcher un peu de sa frustration actuelle.

Un mouvement attira son attention derrière elle et Lexa découvrit un garçon au teint halé, des cheveux en bataille, curieux et inquiet, mais qui avait visiblement l'intention de prendre les choses en mains, de gérer l'agitation qui était en préparation. « Que s'est-il passé ? » demandant-t-il, alors qu'il analysait rapidement la scène, anticipant les problèmes qu'un tel évènement pourrait attirer sur son village. Lexa le vit, le comprit sans mal.

Mais il y avait tellement plus important à ses yeux, que de rassurer les craintes d'un jeune adulte. « Nous avons été traqué par des brigands. » ou des coupeurs de têtes. C'était pareil, à ses yeux. L'attaque avait été prévue, soigneusement préparée. Plusieurs de ses hommes avaient perdus la vie, et son second courait le même risque. « Ce garçon… » Elle prit plus de temps que nécessaire pour se souvenir du prénom. « Kane. Il a dit que vous nous aideriez. » Son ton était naturellement autoritaire et le jeune homme poussa un soupir, en entendant ce que Kane avait accepté de faire : il était encore jeune et ne comprenait pas toujours les dangers qui existaient dans ce monde.

Soit. Il laisserait à l'ancienne le plaisir de rappeler les leçons de vie à ce garçon trop généreux qu'était Kane. « D'accord, d'accord. » murmura-t-il, alors qu'il pinçait la naissance de l'arrête de son nez. Jamais il ne fit aucun mouvement pour aider la grande blessée, sentant que prendre la place de Lexa, pour serrer la plaie à sa place, n'aurait été que commettre un acte déplacé. « Le guérisseur, n'est pas là. » La mâchoire de Lexa se serra face à ce contretemps. « Vous pourriez tout autant avoir fait ce chemin pour rien. »

Si Lexa n'avait pas son second dans ses bras, sa lame serait déjà sur la gorge de l'homme et la menace était sur le point de voler, quand deux adolescents coupèrent l'agroupement de curieux. « Bellamy ! » Hela l'un des deux, presque agité par les évènements. Le principal intéressé se tourna vers eux, ne quittant jamais vraiment Lexa du regard. « Kane est allé chercher le maitre, on va prendre soin de la fille en attendant. » Bellamy échappa un deuxième soupir, peu charmé par l'idée, mais puisque tout était déjà en mouvement, il ne pourrait plus l'arrêter. D'un geste de la main, il laissa les apprentis combler les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de Heda et de la blessée. La jeune fille, Maya, s'accroupit au niveau de Lexa, lui offrant un mince sourire, en gage de paix. « Nous allons prendre soin d'elle. » et Lexa n'avait aucun intérêt à se montrer récalcitrante, ni perplexe. Silencieusement, elle hocha la tête, laissant les apprentis s'occuper d'Octavia, les observant être prudent avec l'ouverture béante à l'estomac, et prendre le même chemin que celui que Kane avait emprunté, quelques minutes auparavant.

Lexa était sur leurs traces, presque sur leurs talons, quand Bellamy intervint à nouveau. « Vous ne pouvez pas y aller, il y a des règles très strictes. Le guérisseur y tient. » Surtout, le commandant n'aurait rien à y faire, là-bas. A être dans les jambes des soigneurs, ça oui…

Lexa se retourna, la désapprobation dans le regard, déjà en chemin sur sa langue, pour expliquer à cet homme qui elle était, que sa volonté était loi, qu'elle ne supporterait pas que quelqu'un se dresse ainsi contre elle. Mais elle n'était pas chez elle, et elle l'avait oublié. « Heda kom Trikru ! » Une voix forte, travaillée par les ans, alourdie par le temps, la rappela à l'ordre et l'attention du chef de guerre, du chef des clans, se posa sur la nouvelle intervenante : un ancien, appuyée sur sa canne, l'air grave, qui cachait une espièglerie propre à ceux qui protégeaient les savoirs du monde. « N'oubliez pas vos manières, ni la reconnaissance dont vous devriez faire preuve, pour les soins que nous vous apportons. » La vieille femme, au teint marqué par son ethnie et par le soleil, ne se privait pas d'apprécier ses propos, de rappeler le statut de Lexa, et de ce qui devait être fait, au lieu de ce qu'elle voulait faire.

Lexa serra les poings, tentant de se calmer, de faire taire cette inquiétude qui la rongeait, la détruisait de l'intérieur. Elle inspira, pour trouver un semblant de calme et se rendit jusqu'à l'ancienne, qui était à la tête du village. « Je vous demande pardon, les derniers évènements furent éprouvants… »

Sa comparse hocha la tête, avec presque bonhommie. « Venez donc me les raconter. Les soins de votre guerrier prendront surement du temps, vous aurez tout le loisir de m'expliquer ce qui vous amène, si loin de chez vous. » Lexa ne put empêcher le frisson de s'immiscer, presque vicieux, sous son derme, alors que la sensation dérangeante lui éclatait au visage, peut-être un peu tard : ce village ne voulait pas d'elle ici.

* * *

Rae, l'ancienne, se déplaçait sans mal sur le chemin arpenté qui menait jusque la maison centrale, malgré sa jambe de bois, qui la ralentissait à chaque pas claudiquant qu'elle faisait. Lexa suivait sans un mot, écoutant les propos énergétiques du chef de village, qui parlait, plus pour combler le silence, que pour réellement s'enquérir de la présence du célèbre commandant – le sujet sensible, celui de sa présence, serait abordé en lieux sûrs, là où les villageois ne se feraient pas un plaisir de la dévisager. « Ca fait bien des années que Hasis n'a pas eu le plaisir de recevoir la visite de quelqu'un d'aussi important que vous, Heda. » Lexa ne répondit rien, jetant son regard vers la maisonnée où Octavia se trouvait, tentant de ne plus se perdre dans cette inquiétude qui avait manquée de lui faire commettre une erreur. Rae, malgré ses airs de vieille femme, ne manqua pas le regard, gardant cet esprit vif qui faisait sa réputation et qui était la raison de la méfiance de la fameuse guerrière. « Vous n'avez pas à vous en faire, Clarke vient d'une lignée de soigneurs, votre second sera tout aussi bien soigné qu'à Polis. »

Lexa s'arrêta un peu, détournant son regard de cette bâtisse qu'elle ne voulait pas lâcher, le posant sur la figure courbée de l'ancienne qui était penchée sur sa canne usée par les années de service, mais remarquablement bien entretenu. « C'est une éveillée ? » L'ancienne hocha la tête, amusée par le soudain intérêt du commandant. Clarke, certainement en voudrait à Rae d'en avoir fait un sujet de conversation, mais elle ratait rarement une occasion d'agacer le guérisseur.

Même si, en considérant les évènements qui avaient menés à ce jour, c'était jouer avec le serpent. Mais Rae devait en apprendre sur Lexa, constaté pour elle-même, autre que des ouï-dire et des histoires qui vantaient les mérites de Heda. Et Lexa devait en apprendre plus sur ce lieu, sur ces habitants, puisqu'elle était destinée à rester ici, pour au moins quelques nuits, le temps qu'Octavia se remette. C'était un échange – parfois un vol -, calculé et muet, de ce que l'un savait, pour tenter d'en obtenir plus sur l'autre.

« Tout à fait, et son expérience lui a été transmise. » Lexa plissa son regard, analysant ce que ça voulait dire, et analysant ce qui n'était pas dit, dans les propos de l'ancienne. Sa réflexion était en alerte et elle arracherait tous les savoirs qu'elle pourrait tirer de ce village, dont elle ignorait tout. Elle était en position de faiblesse, car si l'hostilité restait dissimulée, ces habitants ne lui devaient rien, aucun respect et ils ne se privaient pas de le lui montrer. Elle n'avait aucun moyen de pression, aucun moyen pour se faire reconnaitre par son statut, car ici, les lois n'étaient pas les mêmes et, au final, elle ne restait qu'une éveillée de plus, sans aucun pouvoir sur ces vies. Eux en savaient déjà de trop sur elle, ce qui accentuait son besoin, presque viscéral, de percer les petits mystères de Hasis.

Clarke, le guérisseur, devait être jeune, trop peut-être pour être un maitre, si elle n'avait pas été éveillée à ce niveau. Il était rare que la mémoire suive l'âme, que les réflexes ne meurent pas avec le corps. Pas impossible. Lexa, en étant Heda, était le parfait exemple de ce qu'une lignée, forte et entretenue donnait. Et si incarner ce statut aurait pu la priver de cette curiosité, pour ces semblables, en réalité, Lexa se sentait attirée par ceux qui possédaient la force des vies écoulées. C'était ce qui avait dicté, en partie, son choix de faire d'Octavia son second. C'était ce qui avait décidé de la vitesse avec laquelle Anya avait rejoint son corps d'armes.

Cet attrait, elle ne l'aurait pas pour ce guérisseur. Sa décision était déjà prise : elle ne s'éterniserait pas ici, de fait, il n'y avait aucun intérêt pour elle de sympathiser qu'une quelconque manière avec les habitants. Elle sentait les regards noirs, et il y avait cette sensation qui se creusait dans ces muscles, lourde et pesante. Elle n'était pas désirée, et presque, elle aurait envie de fuir. Lexa ne le ferait pas, il fallait plus, pour l'effrayer, pour subir un malaise. La tension était présente, mais dissimulée. Et elle ne partirait pas. « Vous semblez être fort attachée, à ce guérisseur. » Le rire de Rae lui indiqua qu'elle avait visé juste. Bien, son intuition ne le ferait pas défaut aujourd'hui, elle pourrait toujours compter sur ça.

C'était pourquoi Rae devait rester prudente : Heda voyait au-delà de ce qui était à montrer. Pour autant, elle ne garderait pas le silence, l'ancienne. Elle devait savoir ce qu'il en était de Lexa. « Nous sommes tous très attachés entre nous, à Hasis. Mais en effet : Clarke est mon second. Je fonde beaucoup d'espoirs sur elle. » Ils seraient justifiés, Rae ne faisait pas d'erreurs là-dessus, ça n'était même pas une décision audacieuse. Juste la répétition de ce qui s'était déjà déroulé. « Elle n'a pas pour habitude de nous décevoir, c'est pour ça qu'elle fera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour sauver Octavia. » L'anglais roulait sans mal sur sa langue, mais elle n'avait rien d'un guerrier, encore moins d'un aguerris. Lexa songea qu'il serait bon d'apprendre les mérites de l'ancienne, ceux qui lui avaient permis de gagner le statut de chef de village. Elles commencèrent l'ascension de la longue série de marches qui menaient à l'entrée de la Maison Centrale, attachée à la roche et qui donnait sur une vue pleine des toits du village, sur la place où trônaient les statues des fondateurs.

Statues que Lexa ne remarquait que maintenant. En fait, à présent que l'adrénaline laissait son corps en paix, la brune prenait seulement le temps pour étudier le paysage et ce qui le composait, alors qu'elle étudiait l'escalier en colimaçon, fait de l'union du bois et du métal.

Hasis s'était construit sur un terrain en pente, rocailleux et sec. Le stratège qu'était Lexa ne manqua pas de reconnaitre le choix de sa position. Une partie des habitations, à moitié creusée dans la roche, ne laissait pas beaucoup de possibilité d'attaque. Ceux qui avaient battis les villages avaient favorisé les fortifications naturelles que produisaient les montagnes. Quiconque se serait osé à attaquer le village n'aurait pu le faire que de face, empêchant les assauts surprises. La barricade, grandement ouverte, pouvait être refermée grâce à de lourds panneaux de métal visible même du haut de la Maison Centrale. Et le champ juste à l'entrée du village ne laissait que peu d'occasion de se cacher. Avec une longue vue, Lexa ne doutait pas que n'importe quel cavalier aurait été aperçu. C'était surement grâce à cela que Rae était arrivée si vite sur la place, malgré sa jambe folle : elle avait eu tout le temps de voir venir le commandant.

Rae attendait devant la porte qu'un des plus jeunes tenait ouverte. « Magnifique vue, n'est-ce pas ? » Lexa ne put que déceler l'ironie et elle hocha la tête, les lèvres plissées. Il y avait ce sentiment dans l'air, par les regards que certains du peuple lui avaient adressés. Ce n'était pas de la méfiance, c'était une suspicion qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment vu, qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas. Mais elle ne pouvait en faire autrement. Hasis était le seul village dans les environs, Kane l'avaitaffirmé, quand il avait remarqué la chance de les avoir croisés. Il était ignorant, et naïf, pour ne pas avoir encore compris le jeu du Destin.

* * *

Lexa regarda les feuilles qui tournaient dans son thé, songeuse. Un apprenti était venu un peu plus tôt, affirmant que son maitre, Clarke, était arrivé. Ce qui avait largement soulagé Lexa. Même si le nœud à l'intérieur de son âme ne disparaitrait une fois qu'elle aurait Octavia sous les yeux. Maintenant qu'elle avait repris ses esprits, elle comprenait que son statut ne l'autorisait pas à déranger un guérisseur en plein travail. Pourtant, ce fut ce statut qui fit qu'elle refusa qu'on soigne sa propre blessure au bras. C'était une remarque de Rae qui l'avait forcée à accepter l'onguent et le bandage (ne pas donner plus de travail à Clarke qui serait certainement fatiguée d'avoir sauvé la vie du second).

« Que s'est-il donc passé, pour que vous arriviez ici avec si peu d'homme ? » Lexa se redressa, jaugeant l'expression de l'ancienne, qui ne cachait même pas son intérêt. Il y avait cette intelligence qu'elle jugeait dangereuse, chez Rae, qui ne prenait même pas la peine de cacher sa légère animosité, mais au lieu d'en faire une raison d'attaques bénignes, la noiraude s'en amusait.

Lexa fit tourner le liquide dans sa tasse, revivant les évènements dans son esprit. « Nous étions supposés nous rendre jusque Kalawen. » Elle plissa le front. « Pour la festivité du solstice. Une visite de courtoisie. C'était une embuscade, à une dizaine de kilomètres au sud. » Elle expliqua, posée, les pièges, les combattants qui les encerclèrent. Avec un petit groupe de guerriers, Lexa avait réussi à s'échapper. Elle avait eu la rage au ventre, de devoir s'enfuir ainsi. Mais elle savait reconnaitre un combat perdu d'avance quand elle en voyait un. Une partie des assaillants les avaient poursuivis et le combat s'était terminé un peu plus loin.

Si Rae n'était pas enchantée de la présence de Heda sur ses terres, il n'en resta pas moins que la préoccupation qui marquait ses traits était sincère. Celui qui s'en prenait au commandant ne ferait pas marche arrière. Les assauts recommenceraient. « Vous serez en sécurité tant que vous restez à Hasis. » Lexa fronça les sourcils, Rae ne s'en incommoda pas plus. « C'est la moindre des choses que nous pouvons faire. Nous ne voulons pas commencer une guerre avec vous. » Il aurait pu y avoir de l'ironie, il n'en fut rien. Combien aurait-il été aisé de prendre la vie du commandant, ici, sans que personne ne le sache ?

Ce n'était pas le but de l'ancienne, qui en preuve de bonne foi, avait laissé ses armes à Heda, tandis qu'elle disposait tout juste de sa canne, posée à ses côtés. Lexa n'était pas en territoire hostile ici… pas tellement.

* * *

La cadence du rythme cardiaque d'Octavia, allongée sur la table de soin, était marquée par un bip sonore, qui retentissait quelque millisecondes après que sa cage thoracique se soit gonflée à son maximum. Clarke n'avait pas relevé le regard de l'intestin quelle était occupée à recoudre, quand Bellamy était entré. Il s'était installé sur un siège, dans un coin, là où il se reléguait toujours quand le guérisseur était occupé. Il veillait sur elle, ils le savaient tous les deux. Egalement, quelques années auparavant, Clarke lui avait confié que sa présence la rassurait. Alors, il ne ratait jamais une occasion d'être là, quand la tâche s'avérait difficile.

Le silence dura longtemps, pendant lequel des ordres étaient données aux deux apprentis, qui s'afféraient, prêtant main forte à leur maitre, leurs yeux fixés sur le savoir-faire de Clarke. Leur but premier était d'apprendre. « Je vais avoir besoin de ton sang. » Elle n'avait pas le temps d'aller courir après un donneur dans les rues et elle connaissait plus que bien l'état de santé de Bellamy pour s'autoriser cette requête.

Le principal intéressé ne protesta pas. Il se contenta de hocher la tête et de remonter la manche de son bas gauche. Maya arriva à ses côtés et il ne quitta pas Clarke du regard, tandis que l'aiguille se plantait dans sa veine. Après un moment, il regarda la bulle de verre se remplir de son sang. « Qui est-ce ? » Il releva la tête. Si elle se mettait à parler maintenant, ça signifiait que la vie de cette fille n'était plus en danger.

« Elle s'appelle Octavia. » Les mains du guérisseur s'activaient toujours, habiles et rapides. « C'est le second de Heda. » La gêne dans la voix de Bellamy fut le premier indicateur. Le titre du commandant, le deuxième.

Clarke marqua une pause dans ses points de sutures. L'agacement passa dans son regard. Mais la concentration était plus forte et les soins reprirent en un instant. « Comment sont-ils arrivés jusqu'ici ? » C'était ça, le mystère principal. Il y avait une raison. Hasis était éloignée de la coalition dirigée par Lexa. Le village appartenait au Clan des Vespërs, assez distant et puissant pour survivre par lui-même. La sécurité longtemps installée était mise en branle. Par quoi, un simple caprice du monde ?

La Terre n'était jamais clémente.

« Ils ont été attaqués et dans leur fuite, sont arrivés ici. » Il grimaça quand Maya enleva l'aiguille de son bras, déposant une mousse rougeâtre dans le creux du coude de Bellamy. « Kane les a trouvés. » Personne ne broncha et il supposa qu'il était le seul à avoir entendu le soupire de Clarke.

* * *

Ses mains prenaient cette teinte cuivrée, quand il avait eu tant de sang sur celles-ci. Clarke les avait nettoyées, mais elle savait que ses doigts retrouveraient leur pâleur qu'après deux jours. La sensation, elle, était partie. Avec l'expérience, elle s'effaçait de plus en plus vite. Elle profita de la fraicheur de l'air qu'insufflait la nuit. Elle ne savait pas précisément combien d'heure elle était restée dans sa maisonnée, mais une grosse partie de l'après-midi avait filé, sans qu'elle ne le voit passer. Elle était fatiguée et après un passage obligatoire à la Maison Centrale, pour se sustenter, Clarke planifiait de se retirer. Savoir que Heda des 12 clans était présente la motivait encore plus à ne pas s'attarder aux côtés de Rae.

Elle monta lentement l'escalier en colimaçon, détaillant les reflets bleutés des arbres, accrochés aux falaises et aux pans de montagnes qui encerclaient le village. Le lieu était calme et elle devinait que la majeure partie des occupants étaient quelques mètres au-dessus d'elle, rassemblés pour la soirée. Une fois en haut, sur le balcon, elle hésita. Sa pensée se dirigeait déjà vers Lexa et elle plissa les lèves. En tant qu'éveiller, la coïncidence ne pouvait lui échapper. Elle secoua la tête, poussa un dernier soupire, avant de pénétrer dans la Maison Centrale.

L'atmosphère chaleureuse irradia son visage et elle observa les villageois occupés à manger. Elle longea le centre de la salle, sans se joindre à la majeure partie d'entre eux. Les devoirs de second avant tout. D'ailleurs, Kane s'approchait d'elle, sa bienveillance habituelle sur le visage. « Clarke ! Viens il faut que je-.» La claque qu'il reçut le coupa dans son élan et le guérisseur apprécia le feu qui se rependit dans la paume de sa main.

« Tu aurais dû les laisser mourir dans ce bois, Kane. » Son ton était ferme et elle tut la culpabilité qui naissait, acide, dans le fond de son estomac, devant la mine surprise du jeune garçon. « N'oublies pas où ton allégeance va et ceux que tu dois protéger. »

Il serra les dents et son regard affligé regardait le sol. Il ne dit rien, acquiesça en silence, pitoyable.

L'erreur ne pouvait pas être réparée et elle expira, fatiguée, se massant les paupières closes. « Ne commets plus cette erreur. » Elle était moins froide et le jeune marchand osa relever la tête.

« Ou-oui Clarke ! » Il se massa la joue, chassa son expression de chien battu. Il trépigna un peu sur lui-même, se décalant, incitant le guérisseur à se rendre jusqu'au bout de la Maison Centrale, où Rae et ses invités, se trouvaient.

L'ancienne l'observa arriver, une dureté reconnaissante dans le fond de son regard âgé, adressée vers Clarke. Pour autant, ce ne fut pas ce qui retint l'attention de la blonde, non. Ce qui le fut, c'était la silhouette de Heda, à ses côtés, un intérêt inquisiteur et des prunelles terriblement verts, qui ne la lâcha pas durant sa marche jusqu'à elles. C'était lent et tortueux. Comme la brulure qui, en son sein, s'anima.


	3. Chapitre 02

Voici le chapitre deux ~ Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissés un petit commentaire (ça me fait toujours très plaisir et ça encourage!) et ceux qui ont fav/follow la fic  
Pour répondre à la question de ma régularité de production, je n'ai toujours pas choisi, même si un chapitre par semaine devrait être un bon rythme? On verra bien :D

* * *

Il n'était pas possible, pour un éveillé, de se souvenir précisément du visage d'un autre. Cela appartenait au passé et à la mémoire enterrée avec le corps. Ce qui restait était de l'ordre des sensations, d'une ressemblance, un détail, une impression de déjà-vu. Une attirance. Dans les rêves de Clarke, quand son sommeil n'était pas propice à cette vie, elle se souvenait d'une paire d'yeux gris, yeux de loups. Et il y avait cette voix qui murmurait, autoritaire. « Merci d'avoir pris soin de mon second. » Sa propre respiration lui tira une souffrance particulière, et elle se sentit blêmir, tout comme elle sentit l'attention de Rae, sur elle. Elle s'installa, tentant de se détacher de ce regard vert cendré. C'était comme repasser, encore et encore, le même souvenir. Rien n'était précis, mais Clarke savait. Il n'y avait pas d'erreur possible.

« Je n'aime pas laisser mourir les gens. » C'était intransigeant, accentué par sa faiblesse (des soins et de celle qu'elle vivait présentement). Clarke s'arrêta quelques secondes, détaillant les traits aussi fatigués que les siens, les longs cheveux bruns, tressés et en bataille, la manière dont Heda se penchant un peu en avant, signe d'une blessure qui n'avait pas été traitée. Le feu s'éveilla et Clarke tendit la main vers l'ancienne, serrant les doigts fripés et secs de son mentor, en guise de salutation. « Elle survivra, mais il lui faudra beaucoup de repos. » Il y eut une pause dans sa voix et la parole lui fut prise.

« Puis-je la voir ? » Lexa était prête à se lever, à quitter la Maison Centrale et se perdre dans le village d'Hasis, pour espérer trouver Octavia. Tout ce qu'il lui fallait, c'était l'accord du guérisseur. Qui pinça les lèvres. Heda serra les poings, regardant un instant son assiette vide.

« Non. Pas ce soir. Elle a besoin de repos et un apprenti veille sur elle. » Il y eut une tension dans la mâchoire de son invité et elle enchaina, ne désirant pas se faire couper la parole à nouveau. « J'ai des règles très strictes quant à mes soins et elles ne seront pas dépassées. » C'était net et longtemps décidé. Que Lexa soit le chef des clans ne changerait rien à cette habitude.

Lexa garda le silence, détaillant avec force l'intensité du regard de Clarke. Elle acquiesça, comprenant qu'elle ne gagnerait pas cette discussion. Octavia était saine et sauve, c'était le plus important. « Bien. » Accorda-t-elle, pincée. Ce n'était pas de gaîté de cœur, mais elle savait se plier aux coutumes de ses hôtes. Lexa avait conscience qu'elle avait créé assez de problèmes ainsi. Son rang ne l'autorisait pas à être ingrate en dehors de ses terres. « Comment va-t-elle ? »

Il y eut un mince sourire contrit, sur les lèvres du guérisseur, remerciant sans un mot la concession de Lexa. Bellamy les rejoint, offrant une assiette pleine à Clarke. Il s'appuya sur l'épaule de cette dernière, pour poser le plat devant ses jambes croisées, avant de s'installer à leurs côtés. Lexa avait compris que l'homme tenait une position non-négligeable aux yeux de celles qui dirigeaient. Il était le fils du forgeron et travaillerait avec son père à la création d'outils. La qualité de leur savoir-faire ne pouvait pas être ignorée, chaque anse en métal était finement travaillée et tous les verres qu'il avait été donné de voir à Lexa étaient ornés de détails délicats. L'importance de Bellamy ne venait, pourtant, pas de là. C'était son rôle de maitre d'armes, qui le rendait indispensable. Il était un peu plus âgé qu'elle, elle ne pouvait pas douter que lui aussi était un éveillé, même si l'ancienne ne lui avait rien dit à propos de l'homme.

« Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang, mais grâce à Bellamy, ce n'est plus un problème. » Clarke offrit une petite tape sur le genou du principal intéressé, qui hocha la tête.

Lexa blêmit, comprenant ce qui avait été fait. Chez eux, à Polis, ce n'était pas une pratique utilisée, la coalition ayant en mémoire les traitements que les maunon avaient faits subir à une partie de leur peuple, voilà plus que cinquante ans par le passé. « Tu lui as donné ton sang ? » C'était étranglé, menaçant.

Clarke agit la première, parce que c'était son rôle, et qu'elle n'accepterait pas que ses pratiques soient mises en doute. Encore moins, elle n'accepterait pas que Bellamy soit menacé. « Il ne faut pas s'énerver. » Et rien ne laissait paraitre qu'elle puisse être impressionnée par la rage qui anima Heda. « Ce sont nos pratiques et c'est ce qui a sauvé la vie de votre second. Sans ça, elle aurait été trop faible pour tenir jusqu'à la fin de la chirurgie. »

Lexa secoua la tête, les jointures de ses poings rendues blanches sous l'effort de sa force qu'elle tentait de garder en elle, de ne pas exploser. En deux ans, elle s'était attachée à Octavia et elle espérait que son second ne lui tiendrait pas rigueur de ce traitement. Rae lui offrit un nouveau verre d'hydromel et la chef des clans l'accepta, pour noyer cette nouvelle. Il lui fallut encore un peu de temps, pour regagner un semblant de calme. Elle ne rata pas le coup d'œil entendu, sensiblement amusé des responsables de Hasis. « A quel point était-ce mauvais ? » Demanda-t-elle, finalement, préférant oublier ce qu'elle avait appris.

Clarke passa une main dans ses cheveux, son regard perdu sur un point qui n'existait pas, alors qu'elle se repassait un moment en particulier lors des soins qu'elle avait prodigués. « Le coup d'épée qu'elle a reçu est profond. Une partie de ses intestins ont été touchés. Elle ne pourra pas remonter sur un cheval avant plusieurs jours, si pas des semaines. » Elle plissa le front, sachant ce que ça signifiait. Une part d'elle aurait préféré que la fille meure lors de l'opération. Mais il y avait une fierté qui l'empêchait de regarder les blessés mourir. Et elle avait reconnu Octavia, arrivée à un certain sommet d'épuisement (là où la conscience se perdait, s'ouvrait à ce qui était plus grand et qui les commandait tous).

Lexa ferma les yeux, poussant un long soupir, le soulagement évident. Un instant – un instant seulement – le cœur de Clarke se pinça, songeant à quel point cela avait été pénible pour la guerrière assise à côté d'elle, d'être gardée ainsi dans le noir. C'étaient leurs lois, leur manière de se protéger. De ne pas laisser à des inconnus observer leurs techniques. Hasis était un village particulièrement fermé sur lui-même, ceci n'était pas sans raison. La crainte que leurs savoirs se retournent contre eux était fondée. Il n'y avait qu'à voir ce qui avait mené à la fin du monde connu, il y avait de ça 153 ans.

« Merci beaucoup. » Elle se redressa, sa prestance retournant en un clin d'œil, accentuant sa magnificence. Clarke serra la mâchoire et Rae fut incapable d'en définir la véritable raison. « J'ai une dette envers votre peuple. » Elle chassa ce sentiment dérangeant, Lexa, de dire à voix haute ce que tous connaissaient. Elle se plaçait encore plus en position de faiblesse, mais Rae avait accepté de l'aider et son honneur ne pouvait que se plier face à tant de générosité, guettant le moment où le dû devra être remboursé.

L'ancienne sourit, amusée. « Il n'y a pas besoin de montrer tant de reconnaissance. Dans un monde tel que le nôtre, il est important de s'entraider, quand les temps le demandent. » Sa main chipotait son articulation douloureuse, tandis qu'elle suivait, intensément, la gestuelle de Lexa. « Je suis sûre que Heda a déjà prêté main forte à ceux dans le besoin, par le passé. »

C'était ce ton, connaisseur des anciens, qui accompagnait les paroles de Rae et Lexa ne put que hocher la tête. Elle était connue pour ses actes de bonté, même si ceux-ci étaient rares, comparés à l'intransigeance dont elle savait faire preuve. Ses ennemis étaient souvent écrasés. Jusqu'à ce que ceux-ci aient raison d'elle et que son corps ne soit offert aux flammes. Un combat était terminé, mais la réincarnation offrait une lutte sans fin, dans les rouages de la vie.

Le sourire de Rae changea, mutique et espiègle, sous le regard prolongé que lui adressait Clarke. Elle ne savait pas ce que l'ancien avait en tête, mais assurément il avait des plans qui impliquaient Heda. « Vous pouvez rester à Hasis aussi longtemps que nécessaire. Demain Clarke vous montrera le village, ce n'est malheureusement plus une activité de mon âge. » Clarke se tendit un peu plus et Bellamy posa sa main sur son épaule, la rappelant au calme.

« Je n'abuserai pas de votre bonté. » Lexa avait des affaires urgentes à traiter. Cette tentative d'assassinat devait être traitée. « Je vais repartir aussi vite que possible. Je dois retourner là où l'attaque a eu lieu, pour comprendre qui en a après ma vie. »

« Ne soyez pas si pressée, vous êtes encore jeune. » Bellamy se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas rire à la réplique de Rae, qui se plaisait, à ses heures, dans son rôle d'ancienne. Pour sa défense, l'expression un peu dépassée de Lexa était amusante. La lueur dans les yeux de Clarke le laissa présager la même chose. « Bellamy a déjà envoyé une équipe remonter les traces de votre course poursuite. Les corps seront ramenés et nous ferons en sorte que vos poursuivants ne vous retrouvent pas. Ou qu'ils ne puissent pas remonter jusqu'ici. »

L'homme se gratta un peu le visage, là où ses taches de rousseur étaient le plus visibles. « Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de nous attirer vos ennemis. » Expliqua-t-il. « Hasis apprécie sa paix. » C'était joueur et pour la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, Lexa reçut un sourire de sa part. Qu'importe les raisons du Destin, il avait été clément de l'envoyer jusqu'à ce village.

* * *

Lexa s'éveilla en sursaut, ses doigts se renfermant sur sa dague. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes, pour réaliser qu'il n'y avait aucune menace et que la désorientation était due au fait qu'elle n'était pas à Polis. Elle inspira lentement, calmant les battements de son cœur. Hier soir, avec ses guerriers, ils avaient été logés dans la Maison Centrale, dans une pièce adjacente à la salle principale. Clarke était parti tôt, visiblement fatiguée et Rae lui avait tenu compagnie, un peu plus longtemps que ce qu'il était attendu d'un bon hôte. Les deux femmes n'avaient pas nécessairement parlé tout le long. L'ancienne s'était intéressée à Polis et Lexa avait commencé à lui décrire la ville. Puis elle s'était plainte de ses vieux os et avaient demandé à Bellamy de montrer aux invités ce qui leur servirait de chambre.

Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle avait dormi. A travers la lucarne, aucune lumière ne filtrait. Il devait donc être relativement tôt. Pourtant, elle n'avait plus sommeil et n'essaya même pas de se rendormir. La veille, c'était l'accumulation de l'émotion et la boisson qui lui avait permis de sombrer. Maintenant, son esprit était vif et elle se repassa les évènements qui l'avaient amené à se retrouver ici, à écouter les respirations posées de ses guerriers qui avaient survécu.

Lexa se redressa et sortit silencieusement de la pièce. Dans le hall de la Maison Centrale restait quelques objets du repas du soir, mais les lieux étaient à présent vides. Les portes frontales avaient été ouvertes, laissant l'air matinal aérer les lieux, chassant les effluves des hommes. La température était fraiche et agréable, entrainant un frisson sur la peau de Lexa, ce qui la réveilla parfaitement. Elle sortit du bâtiment, suivant la pente qui descendait jusqu'aux autres maisonnées. Le village était encore endormi et tout semblait paisible. Elle se rendit jusque la place et s'installa aux pieds des statues des fondateurs. Elle resta ainsi, jusqu'à attraper le signe d'un mouvement, sur sa gauche. Lexa n'eut aucun mal à la reconnaitre, dans la fin de cette pénombre. C'était Clarke. Elle se releva et alla jusqu'au guérisseur.

« Clarke. » L'intéressée se retourna en entendant son nom. Elle avait les traits froissés de sa nuit de sommeil et Lexa supposa qu'elle venait de s'éveiller. Elles n'étaient pas des femmes promptes à faire la conversation matinale, Lexa ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, Clarke se méfiait toujours un peu de Heda.

Pour autant, elle salua la brune d'un bref mouvement de tête, tandis que son regard devenait plus précis et qu'elle se tint un peu plus droite, retenant un bâillement. « C'est pour votre second ? » Lexa acquiesça, déterminée. Elle baissa la tête, le guérisseur, et son sourire pâle se cacha dans les mèches blondes qui chutèrent. « Franchement. » Murmura-t-elle de son anglais parfait. Peut-être était-il trop tôt, ou se plaisait-elle à le penser ainsi (elle était l'une des plus matinale du village, ce n'était pas une excuse, mais elle aimait la considérer ainsi, car c'aurait été attribué à des causes plus profondes que Clarke ne voulait pas reconnaitre). Peut-être était-ce dû à ses rêves habituels. Elle se frotta les doigts de la main gauche, levant les yeux, vrillant son attention bleutée sur Lexa. « Vous pouvez la voir. A une condition. » Son index se leva, pointant le torse du chef des clans. « Je vous soigne aussi. » Le visage en face du sien ne changea pas, elle n'eut aucun mal, pourtant, à y lire la surprise méfiante. « Je suis un maitre soigneur. » C'était ennuyé, presque aigri. « Ce n'est pas le genre de choses qu'on me cache. »

La réprobation de Clarke prit Lexa un peu de court. Ça n'arrêtait pas, depuis qu'elle avait mis les pieds à Hasis. Les habitants n'avaient aucune considération pour son statut de Heda, elle ne régnait sur aucun d'entre eux. Elle ne leur en voulait pas, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu des rapports aussi naturels avec autant d'individus. Ils n'hésitaient pas à le remettre à sa place, parfois à se moquer d'elle. C'était perturbant, dans le bon sens. Lexa était encore jeune d'expérience et elle oubliait souvent qu'elle était humaine, avant tout. Ce rappel était bienvenu. « D'accord. » Echappa-t-elle en un souffle.

Lexa suivit le guérisseur et toujours dans l'entrée, elle pencha sa tête sur le côté, pour tenter de voir Octavia. Des bougies diffusaient une lumière tamisée, mais il n'y avait aucun signe de son second pour le moment. Tout ce qu'il y avait, c'était du matériel rangé, des jarres alignées et étiquetées et des appareils que Lexa ne connaissait pas. Son ventre se tordit, peu familière aux pratiques qui se déroulaient à l'ouest de ses terres. Bien vite, ça ne comptait plus, Clarke tendit sa main vers la gauche et le regard de Lexa suivit. Octavia était là, allongée et inconscient. Elle se pressa jusque son second, attrapa sa main et s'assura de la présence d'un pouls. Elle ignora le « elle va bien » las de Clarke, se concentrant sur les traits tirés de celle qui la suivait depuis deux ans, maintenant.

Lexa poussa un soupir, et posa son front contre celui d'Octavia. « Je remercie les esprits et la terre. » La prière en trigedasleng fut courte et sincère, témoignant du soulagement de Heda. Le guérisseur s'approcha et elle se tendit, retrouvant la défensive habituelle.

Clarke ne s'en accommoda pas, souleva la couverture qui recouvrait la blessée. « La plaie est propre. » Elle leva un peu plus le tissu, pour que Heda puisse voir le travail qui avait été fait. Il restait une longue ligne, fermée à l'aide de nombreux points de suture. Octavia n'en garderait qu'une fine cicatrice

« Tu es habile. » Lexa avait connu son lot de batailles et avec celles-ci, son lot de blessure. Pour autant, celles qui marquaient sa peau n'étaient pas aussi soignées que celle qu'avait traité Clarke.

La blonde haussa à peine les épaules, occupée à ausculter plus en détail sa patiente. « Bien entendu. » Elle était assurée, car elle connaissait l'étendue de son savoir et de sa maitrise. Sauver Octavia n'avait pas été évident, pas impossible. « Je suis une éveillée, Rae ne vous l'a pas dit ? » Elle reposa avec soin la couverture, s'en allant piocher dans un pot en terre cuite une feuille sèche, qu'elle mastiqua.

Lexa la suivait du regard, proche d'Octavia. Elle n'arrivait pas à se détacher d'elle. Le poids de son inquiétude s'était envolé, mais elle ne voulait pas s'éloigne de son second. On l'avait empêché d'aller à son chevet et elle avait cette impression idiote que si elle se retirait, elle n'aurait plus l'autorisation de revenir la voir. « Si, elle me l'a dit. » Elle remarqua la tension chez Clarke, n'ajouta rien de plus.

« Bien sûr. » La suspicion était évidente, en même temps que l'absence de surprise. C'était tellement typique de l'ancienne. « Elle n'a rien dit d'autres ? » Après tout, elle avait quitté relativement tôt le repas, la veille. Qui sait ce que son amie de toujours avait révélé.

Lexa plissa un peu les sourcils. « Non. » Elle s'appuya contre le chevet d'Octavia, posa ses mains sur le rebord en bois. « Je ne sais pas d'où vient votre méfiance à mon égard. Je ne suis pas une menace. Ni moi, ni mes hommes. » Finalement, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher d'aller directement au nœud du problème. Elle vit Clarke secouer la tête, s'approchant.

« Déshabillez-vous. » Elle eut un geste de la main, pour inviter Lexa à le faire. « Pour le soin » eut-elle le besoin de rajouter. Lexa s'appliqua silencieusement, enlevant sa tunique. Sur son torse, à la lumière des bougies et des ampoules – elle ne le remarqua que maintenant – se dévoila une large commotion violacée. Clarke s'empêcha de faire une remarque, mais sur son visage, il était évident qu'elle n'en pensait pas moins. Elle commença à mélanger un cataplasme, baissant les yeux sur sa préparation. « Nous ne sommes pas alliés. » C'était presque un murmure et si Lexa n'avait pas été parfaitement concentrée sur Clarke, elle ne l'aurait pas entendu.

« Vous nous avez quand même aidé. Et tu me soignes. » Le soupire de Clarke apporta une odeur fruitée à Lexa, et ce fut à cet instant qu'elle remarqua la proximité du guérisseur. Quelque chose vibra, à l'intérieur d'elle et, pour une poignée de secondes, elle oublia son fil de pensées. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec sa presque nudité. C'était quelque chose d'ancien, d'oublié. Ses doigts se serrèrent un peu plus sur ses appuis.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ait décidé. » Ce fut plus sec que ce qu'elle avait planifié, et Clarke refusait toujours de regarder Lexa dans les yeux.

« Tu n'as pas pris la décision inverse non plus. » Clarke arrêta de battre sa préparation et Lexa sut qu'elle avait visé juste. La satisfaction était là, elle choisit de ne pas la montrer. La conversation était risquée, pour autant, ce n'était pas la même tension qu'elle ressentait depuis qu'elle était arrivée ici.

« Il y a certaines choses contre lesquelles je ne peux pas me dresser. » Et Lexa, simplement, acquiesça, ignorant qu'il y avait plus derrière ses mots qu'elle ne pouvait le croire.

* * *

Bellamy examina le troisième corps. Les brigands avaient été ramenés en plein milieu de la nuit. Ses cavaliers s'étaient assurés d'effacer les traces du combat, récupérant aussi les dépouilles des membres du trigedakru. Il y avait un total de vingt-trois cadavres et le fils du forgeron était pressé de finir cette tâche. Il n'était pas fait pour être croquemort. Il termina de fouiller les poches, et de s'intéresser aux tatouages qui recouvraient le corps du mercenaire, sans trouver quoique ce soit d'intéressant. Il pinça l'arête de son nez, déjà incombé par l'odeur de de la mort.

Atom l'appela et il déposa les vêtements qu'il avait enlevés du combattant. Bellamy enjamba les dépouilles jusqu'à arriver aux côtés de son amis. « J'ai trouvé ça. » Dans la main du plus jeune se trouvait un pendentif relativement simple. C'était une pierre taillée. Elle était facilement identifiable, pour ceux qui la connaissaient. Et tous ceux de Hasis n'auraient eu aucun mal à définir l'origine de la roche : elles venaient de leurs montagnes.

Bellamy serra la mâchoire et s'empara du bijou. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Atom. « Ne dis à personne ce que tu as trouvé. Je vais demander à Rae de faire une annonce ce soir. Si les autres trouvent quoique ce soir de similaire, tu me l'apportes. » Après avoir reçu une réponse positive, Bellamy s'éloigna du cimetière improvisé. Il fit tourner la pierre entre ses doigts, songeur. C'est en voulant se diriger vers le centre du village qu'il remarque les deux femmes approcher. « Princesse. » C'était pressant et Clarke plissa le front, tandis qu'il saluait Lexa de manière un peu plus formelle. « Heda. »

« Lexa est venue voir ses hommes. » Plus tôt dans la matinée, elles avaient été tenues informées de l'arrivée de ses défunts guerriers, et Clarke n'avait eu aucune opposition à ce qu'elles se rendent jusqu'ici. Bellamy eut un bref mouvement de tête, n'empêchant pas Heda de poursuivre sa marche jusqu'à la construction éloignée, qui normalement leur servait de hangar. « Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? »

Il montra la pierre qu'il avait trouvée. « C'était ce qu'on craignait. » Dit-il à voix basse, attendant que Lexa soit assez éloignée. « Ils ont été engagés par Nihln… » La roche, coupée en deux, avait été polie du côté de la surface plane, avant qu'un symbole ne soit gravé sur celui-ci. C'était la marque du clan de Vespërs. Plus précisément encore, du chef de leur clan.

Clarke ne montra aucun signe de faiblesse. Elle regarda l'objet de longue secondes, songeant aux possibilités qui s'offraient à eux. « Bien. Amène ça à Rae et explique-lui. » Elle posa son regard sur la bâtisse, en contrebas. « Je me charge de l'apprendre à Lexa. »

Bellamy, pour autant, ne quitta pas tout de suite Clarke. « Nous allier plus longtemps à elle serait dangereux. » Si la tentative d'assassinat avait bel et bien été commandée par Nihln, alors héberger Heda revenait à de la trahison. Ils le savaient tous. « Si elle venait à apprendre- »

Le guérisseur émit un claquement de langue, ce qui intima le silence au maitre d'armes. Elle passa une main sur sa nuque, sentant la tension s'y installer. « Elle est loin de s'en souvenir… ou de le remarquer. Je m'occupe de Lexa, puisque c'est ce que Rae désire. » La rancune semblait plus à celle qu'un enfant témoignait vis-à-vis de ses parents, que d'un réel reproche. « Bientôt nous aurons des problèmes plus importants que de nous soucier de notre passé. » Sur ces mots, Bellamy baissa un peu la tête. Il resta encore en compagnie de Clarke, quelques minutes, son pouce occuper à caresser la surface de la roche noire. La blonde posa une main compressive sur l'avant-bras de son ami, avant de se diriger à son tour vers le hangar.


	4. Chapitre 03

Avec un petit jour de retard (merci la vie), voici le nouveau chapitre!

Un grand merci pour vos commentaire. J'ai bien conscience qu'il est parfois compliqué de comprendre qui parle et je tente de m'améliorer / Mais j'ai déjà quelques chapitres sous le coude (héhé) donc il est possible que le changement -si j'arrive à l'appliquer- ne soit visible que plus tard :o

Pour ceux qui ont du mal à visualiser les clans ( werydick), le clan Vespërs est un clan qui n'appartient pas au trigedakru (qui lui comprend 13 clans dans cette histoire (a) ) et qui est à l'ouest des charmantes terres de Heda. La capitale est Kala et le chef du clan est notre brave Nihln, que tout le monde aime déjà *sort* Quoi d'autre? Géographiquement, Hasis est au sud de Kala (oui on s'en fout /pan).

Pas un mot de plus et place au chapitre o/

* * *

Lexa fit tourner la pierre noire entre ses doigts. Il était rare qu'elle ressente de la culpabilité, mais les pièces se mettaient lentement en place dans son esprit. Depuis qu'elle avait été amenée à Polis, le jour de ses huit ans, on lui avait enseigné que sa vie serait toujours en danger. C'était la première chose à laquelle elle s'était préparée: la possibilité de mourir. Éventuellement jeune. Ce qu'il avait été, de sa dernière vie. Quand elle avait dépassé son dix-septième anniversaire, un poids s'était enlevé. Elle avait émulé sa dernière expérience et tout devenait un peu moins précis pour elle. Elle avait appris à ne dormir que d'un œil, accepté la présence de garde du corps, qui étaient prêts à mourir pour elle. Une succession de personnes étaient dédiées à sa cause, à son bien. Ceux de Hasis ne l'étaient pas, ils n'avaient pas fait ce choix et maintenant, leur tranquillité courrait un risque. A cause d'elle.

« Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous inquiéter. » Clarke s'approcha, s'appuyant sur le balcon de la Maison Centrale, jetant un coup d'œil en coin à Lexa, avant de perdre son regard sur l'horizon. « Nous sommes capables de nous protéger, si quoique ce soit devait nous arriver. » Il n'y avait pas de plaisanterie et le visage fermé de la blonde indiquait bien son état de pensée : elle n'aimait pas les conflits. Mais si ceux-ci devaient se produire, Hasis se dresserait. Après tout, la trahison n'était pas volontaire.

Heda échappa un maigre soupir, observant les mouvements de ses feuilles de thé. Dans son clan, la menace aurait déjà été jetée aux portes du village. Pas ici. Elle était confortablement installée, comme si le fait de découvrir l'homme derrière son attaque n'avait rien changé à l'invitation. « Ton village n'a pas à pâtir de ma présence. Je ferai mieux de partir. » Avoua-t-elle, maussade, mais déterminée.

D'un signe de main, Clarke l'invita à se détendre. « Quitter le village ainsi reviendrait à signer votre arrêt de mort. Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes immortelle qu'il faut courir vers le danger. » Ses lèvres se pincèrent, partagées entre un sourire et une grimace. « Il y a deux possibilités. » Clarke se retourna, s'appuyant à l'aide de ses coudes sur la rambarde en bois. « Soit Nihln est au courant et arrivera d'ici demain, avec une armée et beaucoup d'hommes. Soit vous êtes considérées comme morte et le mot se propagera bientôt. »

Lexa ne savait pas laquelle de ces propositions était la pire, mais le fait que Clarke soit aussi détendue – en apparence - tout en expliquant les faits inquiétait la brune. Le guérisseur ne prenait pas la situation à la légère, loin de là. Mais de la manière dont elle traitait les évènements laissait présager qu'elle avait connu pire. « Je ne peux pas rester ici à ne rien faire ! » La détermination du chef des clans était sans faille et Clarke eut un éclat amusé, devant tant de vivacité. Elle pencha la tête en arrière, cachant son sourire, ses cheveux tombant en une cascade blonde sur son dos.

La réponse ne vint pas, pas tout de suite. Le vent chaud de l'été s'éleva, balayant l'air, apportant le parfum des fleurs qui régnaient dans le champ doré à la bordure du village. Derrière elles, les jeunes s'activaient pour préparer la salle pour le repas du soir, qui ne serait prêt que dans quelques heures. Des éclats de voix se faisaient parfois entendre, venant des maisonnées plus bas. « Attendre, ce n'est pas être inactif. » Clarke se redressa, replaçant ses mèches rebelles avec ses doigts. « Il suffit de guetter le bon moment. Pour l'heure, il convient de bruler vos morts et de leur rendre les hommages qui leurs sont dû. Puisse leurs âmes se préparer pour leurs prochaines vies, ce long voyage. »

L'expression était familière, trop, aux oreilles de Lexa. C'étaient les formulations de son clan, exactes et précises, enseignées à chaque enfant qui grandissait chez le tigedakru. Ce fut la raison pour laquelle ceci raisonna parfaitement avec elle, et qu'elle n'eut pas la force de protester.

* * *

Les flammes grossirent, dévorant dans leur buché les corps de son escorte tombée au combat. Le feu dégageait l'enveloppe charnelle, pour permettre à l'esprit de s'envoler et de gagner sa prochaine demeure. Le solennel était partagé entre Heda, ses hommes et les quelques villageois de Hasis qui s'étaient arrêtés, pour présenter leurs hommages à ceux qui avaient été, et qui continueraient d'être. L'attention toucha profondément Lexa, même si son statut l'empêchait de le montrer, alors qu'elle récitait la phrase rituelle. « Yo gonplei ste odon. » Son émotion était trop évidente, pour elle, et elle se crispa, de la mâchoire à ses orteils. Elle se tint encore plus droite, la tête haute, le regard dirigé vers les cieux qui absorbaient la fumée qui s'élevait.

Elle avait toujours du mal à se détacher des siens. C'était une constante perpétuelle et elle savait que, dans une vie passée, elle avait tout fait pour oublier cette douleur. Peut-être était-ce le résultat de cette discipline acharnée. Lexa ressentait tout, trop fort. Elle vivait intensément, acceptait les choix inhumains qu'elle prenait et prenait le temps de pleurer la disparition de ses frères, de ses sœurs d'armes. La vie continuait, les jours se levaient sans fin, il y aurait d'autres rencontres, d'autres pertes.

« Puissions-nous nous revoir. » Echappa Clarke, à mi-voix. Lexa bougea un peu, et elle sut que le chef de clans l'avait entendu. Ce n'était pas grave. Ces mots ne lui étaient pas destinés et puisque les morts étaient incinérés sur ses terres, méritaient-ils au moins la considération, suivant leurs coutumes.

Clarke se recula un peu, sans un bruit. Elle s'approcha de Rae qui était appuyée sur sa canne et qui terminait de rendre ses salutations aux défunts. L'ancienne ouvrit les yeux et scruta son second l'espace d'un instant. « Les éclaireurs sont partis. Si la moindre chose devait arriver, nous ne serons pas pris par surprise. » La longue histoire de Hasis faisait qu'il était important, pour les villageois, de ne pas se confronter à une guerre où ils n'auraient aucune chance de vaincre. Il y avait eu assez de massacre, sur les terres éloignées, quand ils n'appartenaient pas encore au clan de Vespërs, pour que tous retiennent la leçon et soit enseignée aux enfants de leurs enfants. « Un message a aussi été envoyé à Ninhür. Eux aussi seront prêts. »

Clarke se tendit en entendant le nom du village voisin. Une grande partie des enfants de la deuxième génération de Hasis avaient fondés Ninhür et il n'y avait pas de lien plus solide entre eux. Elle pensa à Emaüs, serra les poings. « J'espère que nous n'aurons pas à en arriver là. »

Rae eut un mince sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Clarke était celle qui abhorrait le plus la guerre. Elle aurait tout fait pour que la paix soit la seule constante dans leur vie. Et pourtant, quand venait l'heure de la bataille, elle était la plus intransigeante, celle qui acceptait de tout sacrifier. « Seul l'avenir nous le dira. » Si la lignée des éveillés pouvaient connaitre une grande partie du passé, il n'y avait aucun moyen de se persuader du futur. Chaque membre de Hasis le savait, et tous étaient préparés au pire. « Murphy te suivra à partir de maintenant. » Clarke ouvrit la bouche, l'ancienne fut plus rapide. « Il y a des risques que je ne veux pas courir, Clarke. » Sa voix était montée d'un ton, imposant son opinion. Rae s'appuya un peu plus sur sa canne et soudain, le poids de l'âge parut fort lourd sur ses épaules. Sa peau avait cette sècheresse de ceux qui avaient vécu trop longtemps, sculptée dans les rides et les taches de vieillesses. Elle poussa un soupir, qui accentua sa fragilité. « Tu as toujours été prompte pour attirer les ennuis. Laisse-moi au moins ça. »

Ni Clarke, ni Rae ne baissèrent le regard et finalement la blonde accepta les propos de l'ancienne. Elle posa une main sur l'épaule de sa vieille amie et la regarda partir, quelques minutes plus tard. Clarke se tourna vers le brasier qui continuait de bruler et elle alla se poser sur un banc installé devant une des maisonnées. Elle appuya sa tête contre le mur et elle regarda Heda qui n'avait pas cillé. Le gros de la foule se dissipa au fil du temps, les villageois retournant à leurs occupations. Bientôt, il ne resta plus que les membres du trigedakru.

Clarke continuait d'observer Lexa de dos, notant la tenue droite et impeccable. Ça lui arracha un sourire, cette rigueur que la brune s'imposait. Ça n'avait pas changé, les obligations qui allaient avec le titre de chef des clans. Avant, bien avant, elle avait eu de la compassion pour Lexa. Pour qu'un enfant si jeune soit amené à diriger les autres, se fondant sur l'expérience qui était transmise avec l'esprit. Puis, elle s'était éveillée elle-même et elle avait compris, Clarke. Qu'il n'y avait rien de plus fort que l'appel intérieur, que ce pour quoi l'âme était faite.

Les doigts de sa main gauche se frottèrent entre eux au fil de ses pensées. Les différences l'appelaient et elle ressentait ce besoin viscéral, qui s'animait du plus profond de son être, pour remonter en une sensation étouffante à travers sa gorge. Elle ferma les yeux, et elle les serra fort, en tentant de chasser ce qui montait d'une autre vie. Clarke ne savait pas vraiment ce qui les poussait à agir de la sorte : protéger Heda. La rancune, possiblement, s'effaçait avec le temps. La trahison, assurément, s'en allait avec la mort. De sa bouche s'échappa « yu gonplei ste odon » et elle se mordit les lèvres, coupable. Son combat n'était pas terminé, mais elle se savait en train de le perdre.

* * *

Lexa avait le cœur lourd et chaque pas qu'elle marquait, dans cette forêt de cèdres, exorcisait sa peine, l'alimentait d'un besoin de justice. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle avait éliminé ces mercenaires que son fiel était oublié. Elle écoutait à peine les propos de Clarke, qui finalement, avait accepté de lui montrer les alentours de Hasis. Le chef des clans avait protesté, argumenté que c'était inutile de tenter de se faire voir par les hommes de mains de Nihln, ce à quoi le guérisseur avait répondu que ces terres étaient justement le plus sûre actuellement. Lexa était sceptique. Le seul guerrier qui les accompagnait était un dénommé Murphy, qui avait les mains occupées à porter les plantes médicinales que Clarke ramassait et semblait loin d'être aux aguets. Si une attaque devait arriver, elle serait celle qui protégerait ceux qu'elle ne connaissait pas la veille.

« Vous n'écoutez pas. Encore. » Lexa sortit de ses pensées et elle manqua de se cogner contre Clarke, si celle-ci n'avait pas pris la peine de se reculer à la dernière seconde, évitant ainsi le contact. La blonde poussa un soupir déterminé et elle rangea sa serpe dans son dos.

« Pardon. » A peine le mot de Lexa fut-il prononcé que son regard se fit distant, et que son front se plissa. Elle était prête à retourner dans ses réflexions moroses.

« Vous ne devriez pas vous excuser. Vous êtes Heda. » Clarke jeta un coup d'œil à Murphy, qui paraissait au summum de son ennui et elle se demanda pour qui était la plus grande corvée, celle qui était surveillée ou celui qui surveillait. En tout cas, le pauvre, faisait tous les efforts pour ne pas écouter leurs conversations. Ce qui s'avérait difficile, quand il n'y avait aucune autre distraction.

Lexa serra la mâchoire un peu plus, ce qui pouvait être considéré comme un sourire de sa part. « Pas ici. » Ca, elle avait fini par l'accepter, que personne ne se plierait à ses ordres. Sinon, elle aurait déjà soulevé une armée et serait occupée à marcher jusque la demeure de ce Nihln.

Clarke secoua légèrement la tête, alors qu'elle reprenait sa marche, suivant le sentier créé par les passages. « L'endroit importe peu. Vous êtes Heda. » Elle accentua, volontairement, chacun de ses mots qu'elle venait juste de répéter. « Que ce soit à Polis, où ici, vous restez toujours la même. » Clarke jeta son regard vers le ciel, où le soleil était haut et irradiait de sa chaleur. « Ce sont le temps et les expériences qui nous changent. Rien d'autres. »

Lexa s'arrêta, regardant ses pieds sur le terrain rocailleux. Les propos de Clarke étaient justes (comme ils n'avaient de cesse de l'être). C'était différent et ça éveillait en elle une confiance qu'elle n'avait pas. Lexa savait que, en tant que Heda, elle posait les choix qu'ils se devaient d'être faits. Son individu, en revanche, était discret. Et elle en connaissait la cause. Afin de devenir le parfait commandant, son égo avait été une des premières choses qui fut détruite chez elle. Ses enseignants avaient été d'autant plus stricts que lors de sa dernière incarnation, qui s'était éteinte trop jeune. Ils manquaient tous un point important. Un point que Clarke n'évitait pas. Ce n'était pas qu'un rôle. C'était elle. C'était Lexa.

Clarke se retourna, observant avec un fin sourire la figure de Lexa. Tout paraissait neutre, mais les masques n'étaient pas un obstacle pour le guérisseur. « Je vois que vous avez compris. » Elle s'essuya les mains sur son pantalon. « Ne l'oubliez pas. » C'était une limite qui était constamment présente, pour les éveillés. L'intuition d'un comportement, d'un savoir, qui était à la surface, mais qui n'arrivait jamais totalement. Ceux qui dédiaient leurs vies au prolongement de leurs actes passés étaient familiers avec les enjeux, avec cette démangeaisons qui incombait la poitrine et poursuivait chaque nuit, chaque jour, les pensées et la plus mince des respirations.

Lexa redressa la tête, solennel et elle lut une faiblesse dans le regard de Clarke. « Je ne l'oublierai pas. » Et ça raisonna au plus profond de leurs mémoires. La blonde parut gênée un instant. Elle détourna le regard et quelque chose de lourd, de fort, germa dans la cage thoracique de Heda. C'était la première fois qu'elle parlait d'égal à égal, avec un éveillé de la même force qu'elle, et qui était terriblement qualifiée pour la guider. « C'est une chance de t'avoir rencontré. » Plus tard, elle réaliserait que c'était bien elle qui avait prononcé ces mots, alors qu'ils lui semblaient étrangers sur sa langue, en une transe qu'elle n'avait jamais expérimenté auparavant.

Ce ne dura qu'un souffle et elles reprirent leur marche, Clarke incapable de répondre, incertaine de ce qu'elle aurait prononcé, si elle en avait été forcée.

* * *

Les éclats de voix se faisaient entendre, montant de la salle pour arriver jusqu'à la pièce qui était celle de l'ancienne. Elle avait toujours refusé de changer de chambre, préférant entendre les sons joyeux de son peuple, que de ne rien entendre. Ca donnait vie à son sommeil et Rae s'endormait mieux ainsi. Les massages que Clarke lui offrait l'aidaient aussi grandement à se détendre, à chasse la douleur qui s'installait dans ses vieux os. Il y avait des jours où elle oubliait son âge, mais ce temps était révolu depuis plusieurs années maintenant. Elle savait que sa vie touchait à sa fin et elle s'était faite une raison. Ce qui l'inquiétait le plus, était ce qui arriverait après. C'était un inconnu qu'elle n'était pas prête à affronter. Ah, cela remontait à si longtemps, la dernière fois qu'elle avait été confrontée à l'impossible.

Elle échappa un sifflement tendu et Clarke enleva ses mains de la cuisse de son mentor. Rae râla un peu et lui donne une tape sur l'avant-bras. « Ne t'arrête pas pour ça. » Et la blonde sourit comme un enfant choyé, reprenant son effort, ses mains glissant sans mal sur la peau flétrie de son amie de toujours. L'huile de lavande embaumait l'air, saturant la respiration des deux femmes, plongeant doucement, surement, Rae vers un sommeil profond.

Bientôt, il n'eut plus que la respiration lourde de l'ancienne et Clarke massa ses propres mains, attendant que le restant de l'huile pénètre sa peau. Elle remonta un drap fin jusque la taille de l'ancienne et resta là, de longues minutes, à contempler le visage de son amie, comme elle appréciait tant le faire, depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Hasis. Rae était la seule constante, le seul lien de premier ordre qu'elle avait, avec sa vie passé. Parfois, elle rêvait d'une fille à la peau lisse et sombre sous le soleil, au regard furieux face à l'incompétence, propre à l'explosion, au sens propre, comme figuré. Ce n'était que des réminiscences d'une vie qui n'appartenait plus à personne.

Elle prit appui sur le bord du lit, prête à partie. Quand une main l'attrapa par le poignet et elle jeta un regard vers Rae, qui s'était soudain éveillée. « Clarke ! » Elle semblait perdue et le guérisseur se penchant vers elle. « Clarke ! » réitéra-t-elle.

« Je suis là. » C'était un murmure et sa main se posa sur le torse de l'ancienne, affirmant sa présence. Il fallut quelques secondes avant que Rae ne se calme, mais éventuellement, dans la pénombre, ses iris fatiguée retrouvèrent la figure de son second et elle poussa un lourd soupir, qui était loin d'être soulagée.

« J'ai oublié de te demander… » C'était bas, fatigué. La blonde soupçonna que Rae était partagée par le sommeil et elle se rapprocha un peu plus, pour capter les sursauts, les tensions dans le langage corporel de son vis-à-vis. « Tu prendras soin des nôtres ? Notre peuple. »

Au loin, il y avait toujours le léger brouhaha du hall principal. Au loin, il y avait ce peuple qui leur était si cher, celui pour lequel elles s'étaient dédiées toutes leurs vies. Au loin, le monde ignorait un petit peu ce qui se passait ici. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de le savoir. « Bien entendu. Je te le promets. Je ne les abandonnerai pas. » Sous sa main, elle sentait les battements du cœur fatigué de l'ancienne et l'espace d'un instant, elle craint que ce soit les derniers moments de Rae. Mais il n'y avait aucun changement dans l'air et tout paraissait paisible, en dehors de cette pièce.

« Ton peuple. » Clarke hocha la tête. C'était ça, avant tout. Rae avait guidé Hasis depuis plus de vingt ans maintenant, mais ce n'était pas elle qui avait unifié les individus, qui avait tout donné pour eux. Dans le sang de Hasis coulait le sang de Clarke, elle leur avait dédié sa vie, et elle la leur dédiait une fois encore.

« Tu es aussi mon peuple, Raven. » C'était calme, et terriblement aimant. Le nom, surgit d'une époque oubliée, eut l'effet escompté et l'ancienne se calma. A nouveau, elle crut que Rae s'était endormie, mais après de longues secondes sans réponses, surgit un sanglot muet. « Viens là. » Et Clarke se pencha, prenant dans ses bras celle qui l'avait recueillis et reconnu, serrant dans ses bras celle qui avait été comme une mère pour elle.

Les vieux bras de Raven la serrèrent en retour et elles restèrent ainsi, immuables. « Tu me retrouveras ? Comme tu nous as retrouvés ? » Clarke hocha vivement la tête, lovée dans le cou de l'ancienne. Rae, c'était sa plus grande peur et elle la partagea pour la première fois avec la fille qui avait tant signifié pour elle. Ici, ces gens, c'était plus qu'un clan, plus qu'une famille. Ce n'était qu'une histoire, une grande blessure d'où avait surgit la vie, le bonheur, la prospérité. Rae ne voulait pas être mise à l'écart de ça, des siens, de ceux qu'elle aimait tant.

Les larmes de l'ancienne humidifièrent l'épaule de Clarke et elle sentit cette brulure, au bord de ses yeux. Pour ne pas pleurer, elle les ferma et inspira, respirant en grande goulée le parfum de Rae. « Je te le promets Raven. Je remuerai la terre pour toi. » Elles restèrent ainsi longtemps, Clarke rassurant son amie sur l'après-mort, et répétant ses mots, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'inscrivent dans l'esprit de Rae, comme un sort de bonne fortune. « Tu reviendras ici. Tu es des nôtres. Je ne t'abandonnerai pas. »


	5. Chapitre 04

Bonjour à vous ô fidèles lecteurs! /pan

Voici un chapitre un peu plus court que d'habitude, mais pour me faire pardonner, l'upload arrivera plus vite la semaine prochaine! Voilà, je n'ai pas grand chose à dire, appréciez la lecture (a) Si! J'oubliais! Comment avec vous trouver l'épisode de hier soir? :D

* * *

Rien n'était dit, et Lexa commença à contempler le temps qu'elle passait en présence de Clarke, sans qu'aucune des deux ne cherche à combler le silence. Ce n'était pas une fuite de mot. C'était une rythmique, lente et douce, ponctué de discussions, d'un avis, d'une question (« est-ce que tu pourrais arrêter de me vouvoyer ? »). Déjà elle se sentait disparaitre dans la nuit, qui encore plus apaisait son âme. Elle n'avait pas soulevé les yeux rouges de Clarke, quand elle était revenue des soins donnés à l'ancienne. C'était trop personnel et comme une ceinture de sécurité, Lexa avait conscience qu'il y avait des sujets qu'elle ne pouvait pas aborder. Sinon rien ne la retiendrait de chuter dans cette impression insidieuse qui la tourmentait, depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Hasis.

« Je peux te poser une question ? » Ses bras pendaient dans le vide, détaillant les méandres du village, qui de plus en plus, plongeait dans l'obscurité, au fur et à mesure que les lumières des maisonnées s'éteignaient. Dans le coin de son regard, elle perçu la gestuelle de Clarke, qui l'invitait d'un signe de tête à continuer. Elle se frotta les doigts, caressa une vieille cicatrice sur sa main gauche. « Est-ce que nous nous sommes déjà rencontrées… avant ? » Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cela stimula les battements de son cœur. Lexa comprit qu'elle avait déjà la réponse, mais elle accepterait le mensonge.

Clarke passa une main dans ses cheveux et expira en un long souffle chaud. Elle tourna la tête vers Lexa, qui n'osait pas la regarder en retour. Elle analysa, une fois encore, pendant un long moment qui se perdit, et toutes deux furent incapables de rattacher une notion de temps à cet échange. Eventuellement, tout baigna dans la nuit et dans l'intimité que celle-ci offrait. « A quel point te souviens-tu de ce que tu as été? »

Lexa fronça les sourcils, se tourna finalement vers la blonde. Elle bougea un peu ses jambes, ankylosées, chassant la sensation de fourmis dans ses mollets. « Ne me réponds pas par une autre question. » Ses dents mordirent sa lèvre inférieure, et elle sentit la fébrilité envahir son être. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi cette conversation lui importait tant, mais elle n'arrivait pas à en paraitre détachée. Clarke, elle, gardait cette distance constante, comme une prudence qui cachait une crainte, si elle ne le faisait pas.

Pourtant, sous la lueur des étoiles et de la lune décroissante, tout paraissait accueillant chez Clarke. De la manière dont son sourire se dissipa sur son visage, à cette plénitude qui dansait dans le fond de son regard, fixé sur Lexa. « J'y répondrais après… s'il-te-plait. » La proximité s'accentua et Clarke fut incapable de dire qui venait de franchir le pas.

Lexa échappa un soupir, qui effleura la peau de Clarke (elle le vit, presque). Elle accepta de perdre cette discussion, faire une concession. « Ce. Ce n'est pas très clair. » Elle ne parlait que rarement de ça, de ce passé qui ne lui appartenait plus. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il était attendu d'elle, le recueillement, les rêves, les souvenirs… Elle menait la survie de son peuple, son bienêtre, son futur. Il n'y avait que peu de place pour des réminiscences personnelles. Lexa expliqua tout cela à Clarke, l'attente de ses conseillers, les cours de stratégie, les combats. « Je ne peux m'accorder mon propre recueillement. » C'était doux et tout d'un coup, Lexa se sentit avoir son âge, avoir ces 19 ans qui la pressaient, parce qu'elle était, suivant son propre avis, trop jeune.

« Tu as choisi cette vie, plutôt qu'une autre. » Et Clarke savait pourquoi, elle comprenait la crainte, la devinait sans mal, de suivre les pas d'un leader mort trop jeune. La crainte de refaire les mêmes erreurs, encore et encore, prise dans une boucle de vies qui ne se dépassaient jamais. Lexa acquiesça d'un simple mouvement de tête, accablée. « Pourtant, tu t'appelles comme _elle_. » _Elle_. Un souvenir. Un fantôme qui la hantait encore.

Lexa recula, décontenancée. C'était la confirmation qu'elle attendait. Mais il y avait plus qu'un simple fait. Elle referma sa bouche qu'elle avait ouverte, sous le coup de la surprise et elle voulut s'excuser, devant la mine de Clarke. Puis elle se souvint des mots du guérisseur, lors de sa promenade dans la forêt de cèdres. Elle se raidit un peu plus. Sa prise se raffermit sur la balustrade en bois et il y eut une sévérité dans son regard, une sévérité qu'elle ne se connaissait pas.

Le sourire de Clarke faiblit encore plus, pour ne revenir qu'une ombre feinte sur son regard marqué par des évènements que Lexa ignorait. « Et là, tu lui ressembles tant. » Elle eut envie de pleurer et à la place, elle observa le ciel, le père de son origine. Il y eut une pause, un moment d'absence, durant lequel elle se remémora un rêve (qu'elle aurait tant aimé qu'il ne soit que ça). « Tu es un bon commandant, Lexa. » Il n'y avait plus rien. Plus ces prémices d'une complicité, plus la brulure sensuelle d'une mémoire tentatrice. Il n'y avait que cet écart douloureux, derrière lequel Clarke se réfugiait. « Tu le réaliseras quand la vie cessera d'être clémente avec toi. » La dureté roula de sa langue et martela Lexa au plus profond de son être. Ça avait la force d'une vérité partagée par une seule personne, une vérité qui ne voulait être connue que d'une, pour protéger les autres.

Clarke s'approcha des escaliers en colimaçon et sans un regard, elle s'en alla.

Cette nuit-là, elle rêva d'une fille aux yeux de loups qui menaça de la mordre, pour se séparer d'elle.

* * *

Clarke observa Lexa, de loin, monter sur son cheval. Les éclaireurs étaient revenus la veille et avaient rapportés qu'il n'y avait aucun mouvement à Kala, la capitale. Il n'y avait pas eu de mouvement suspect et aucun messager n'était arrivé, porteur de mauvaises nouvelles. C'était l'heure d'agir pour Heda. Elle devait retourner à Polis pour prendre les mesures nécessaires. L'attaque de Nihln ne resterait pas impunie et Rae avait affirmé qu'elle apporterait son soutien à Heda. Comme preuve, elle avait fourni une petite escorte, pour protéger Lexa jusqu'aux frontières du trigedakru. Et puis, il y avait toujours Octavia, qui ne s'était pas réveillée.

La question inquiétait lourdement Lexa et elle avait bien conscience qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester éternellement au chevet de son second. Clarke lui avait assuré que la blessée allait mieux, qu'elle avait tout de même subi un lourd traumatisme, ce qui demandait du temps et de la patience. La brune avait cru saisir une leçon de morale à ce moment-là et elle s'était contentée de hocher la tête, pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres du guérisseur (elle l'avait vu en train de disputer un jeune garçon, Jasper, et Lexa était plus que contente de ne pas être à la place du pauvre adolescent).

« J'enverrai un groupe de confiance pour venir chercher Octavia. » Elle caressa l'encolure de sa monture, jetant un regard à Clarke qui tenait le licol de son animal. Elle chercha quelque chose dans sa poche et sortit une feuille de papier, qui avait été méticuleusement pliée. « Pourrais-tu lui donner ça ? » Elle déposa la lettre dans les mains de Clarke, esquissant un sourire un peu gauche devant le regard intrigué de la blonde. « Je lui explique les évènements qui se sont déroulés… Elle a un tempérament. » Elle fit mine de chercher ses mots. « Sauvage. »

Clarke retint un rire et échappa un « je parie qu'elle l'est, oui. » C'était le quatrième jour que Lexa était à Hasis. Clarke, méticuleusement, lui avait tenu compagnie, lui montrant le savoir-faire des artisans et des techniciens, l'entrainant dans une longue balade dans les champs d'orge, lui expliqua même une partie de leur histoire, assises entre les épis et profitant de la force du soleil. Elle lui avait parlé des fondateurs. De Jaha, de Kane, des Griffin, des Blake. Elle lui avait raconté leur long exode pour leur survie et de l'importance qu'ils accordaient au ciel.

Elle avait aussi empêché Lexa de se joindre à l'entrainement de leurs combattants. Le prix a payé avait été de se faire mettre au sol par le chef des clans. Ça avait été la première fois qu'elles se touchèrent véritablement, de corps à corps. Clarke, maintenue par terre par Lexa, avait rougi – violemment. Probablement que la guerrière avait maintenu sa prise un peu trop longtemps, mais elle n'avait pas réussi à s'en vouloir. Comme elle ne s'était pas excusée. La limite avait été franchie et depuis, Clarke ne cherchait plus à éviter le contact, plus si souvent.

Bellamy indiqua qu'il était temps de partir et soudain, Lexa hésita. Ce fut Clarke qui parla la première. « Nous nous reverrons. » Et des iris vertes, fortes et puissantes, cherchèrent une confirmation dans le regard bleu qui la détaillait d'en bas. Clarke acquiesça, pour rassurer un peu plus Heda. « Tu nous es toujours redevable. »

Le sourire sur les lèvres de Lexa fut sincère et elle tourna son destrier vers les portes de Hasis. « Je suis quelqu'un qui tient parole. » Et elle talonna sa monture, qui partit, initiant le départ de la dizaine de cavaliers.

Clarke les observa s'éloigner à l'horizon et bientôt, elle n'entendit plus les sabots des chevaux. Ce fut là qu'elle s'autorisa à croiser les bras sur son torse, comme pour se protéger. « Non, tu le n'es pas. » C'était pour elle, brisé et doux.


	6. Chapitre 05

DESOLEE DE NE PAS AVOIR POSTE plus tot alors que je l'avais promis, mais j'ai du mal à réaliser que c'est déjà vendredi (week-end yeay) (the 100 yeay) (j'ai pas encore vu l'épisode, yeay (il est bien?)). Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et aux nouveaux followers qui nous rejoignent dans cette aventure! Lexa s'en retourne à Polis et nos suivons le point de vue d'un nouveau personnage! Parce que la diversité c'est le bien!

Sans plus attendre ~

* * *

Son ventre lui faisait un mal de chien et une plainte lui échappa malgré elle. Elle bougea un peu et remarqua la lourdeur de ses muscles. « Où est-ce que… » La constatation, en trigedasleng, s'arrêta là, quand Octavia remarqua un mouvement sur sa droite. Par réflexe, elle porta sa main juste sa taille, où aurait dû se trouver son poignard. Un grommèlement exprima son mécontentement de ne rien y trouver et elle tenta de se relever, plus vivement. La douleur à son abdomen s'éveilla totalement sous l'effort et elle s'appuya sur le bord du lit. Bien vite, de la sueur perla à son front et elle se sentit essoufflée.

« Whoa ! Whoa ! Whoa ! » Des mains se posèrent sur ses épaules, pour tenter de la recoucher. Mais elle ne connaissait pas le garçon qui tentait de la remettre en place et elle le poussa brusquement, si fort que l'adolescent tomba par terre. « Ouch. » Il émit un bruit qui ressembla à un pleur et Jasper leva les yeux vers le second de Heda, partagé entre la panique et le désir de lui faire comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Heureusement pour lui, Octavia, remarquant que le brun ne présentait pas une grave menace, ne s'emporta pas plus que ça. Elle lui jeta un regard désolé, avant de pousser un sifflement douloureux, en sentant la brulure dans ses intestins. « Qu'est-ce que ? » Et elle souleva le pan de tissu, découvrant la cicatrice fraiche qui barrait son estomac. Là, tout lui revint en mémoire. La blague peu avenante de Rawel, puis les pièges, l'assaut, la couleur des yeux de l'homme qu'elle avait tué, la douleur dans ses propres entrailles.

Mue d'une nouvelle volonté, et soudainement très inquiète pour les autres, elle sortit du lit qu'elle avait occupé depuis elle ne savait pas combien de temps. Le contact avec le sol fut plus abrupt qu'elle ne le pensait et elle constata que cela devait faire plusieurs jours qu'elle n'avait pas bougé. Néanmoins, elle réussit à se rattraper. Pas assez vite, car le garçon était à nouveau sur sa route.

« C-calme toi ! » Il leva les mains en signe de paix et Octavia fronça les sourcils en entendant la langue que parlait l'inconnu : l'anglais. Elle s'approcha dangereusement de lui et il y eut un mouvement pour protéger sa tête, tendant un peu plus les bras, prouvant qu'il ne voulait vraiment aucun mal. « Tu as été amenée ici et on t'a soigné. S'il-te-plait ? Clarke va me tuer si. »

Elle n'écoutait déjà plus son flot de parole, attrapant le garçon par le col, le soulevant presque du sol. Sa blessure lui fit un peu plus mal encore, et elle serra les dents. « Où est Heda ? » Le garçon sembla perdu et elle poussa un soupire, le secouant au passage. Reprenant, en anglais cette fois-ci. « Heda Lexa. Qui m'a amené ici ? »

Le visage de Jasper s'illumina pour deux raisons : un, il était toujours en vie et deux, elle ne semblait pas prête à le tuer, s'il subissait un interrogatoire. Il baissa les bras, l'air égaré, et parlant le plus vite possible. « Heda est partie il y a deux jours. Mais c'est elle qui vous a amené ici. Elle… Hm. Elle a veillé sur vous ? » Il ne savait pas si c'était la chose à dire, tenter d'amadouer le fauve qu'il avait en face de lui, et il espérait sincèrement que ça ne soit pas son dernier jour sur terre. Son initiation était pour bientôt et mort, ça ne l'aurait pas fait.

Épuisée, Octavia le lâcha et Jasper retomba au sol. Elle s'appuya sur l'une des tables, détaillant les objets étranges qu'il y avait dans la pièce. Pour la plupart, il y avait des jarres et d'autres instruments reconnaissables. Puis elle vit cette technologie, pareille à celle qui résidait dans les lieux oubliés et elle eut un sentiment étouffant qui la prit à la gorge. « Où suis-je ? » Fini-t-elle pas lâcher, alors qu'elle sentait ses jambes défaillir.

Jasper accourut vers elle, la soutenant avant qu'elle ne perde totalement son équilibre. « Vous. Vous voulez pas juste vous asseoir ? Clarke, le guérisseur, va bientôt arriver. » Il sentit que ce ne fut pas suffisant, car Octavia tentait déjà de se rendre jusque la sortie et il dut faire usage de tout son poids pour la garder sur place. Il commençait à manquer d'option quand il entendit des pas à l'extérieur et jeta un regard brillant vers la personne qui venait d'entrer.

« Chil au. » Le ton ferme et la langue natale du second eut le mérite de la calmer immédiatement. Elle s'accrocha un peu plus à Jasper et observa la femme blonde qui approchait. Clarke parut soucieuse et elle était prête à droguer Octavia pour qu'elle retourne dans les limbes de l'inconscience. « Tu ne devrais pas forcer sur tes blessures. Je n'ai pas passé dix heures de ma vie dans ton ventre pour te voir succomber d'une hémorragie interne. Assieds-toi. » La noiraude fut sur le point de répliquer quelque chose, quand Clarke éleva la voix, intransigeante. « Maintenant. » Et elle pointa du doigt la couche qui n'était qu'à deux mètres de là.

Vraiment, Octavia ne sait pas pourquoi elle obéit. La fatigue, la désorientation et l'ordre. Les trois combinés devaient faire un mélange ravageur sur elle. Si ça n'avait été que suivant sa volonté, elle serait déjà en train de chercher Heda. Mais ce garçon avait affirmé qu'elle n'était plus là et il n'avait pas l'air de mentir. Elle échappa un autre gémissement de souffrance et expira lentement.

Clarke haussa un sourcil, satisfait de voir que la blessée se mettait elle-même à faire des exercices de respiration. « Merci Jasper, tu as bien géré ça. » Il offrit un sourire tendu et alla se mettre un peu plus loin, aux côtés de Maya, qui avait appelé Clarke. Elle piocha une feuille dans un des pots en verre et commença à la mastique, se tournant vers Octavia. « Vous avez été attaqué, il y a un peu près une semaine. Une jeune de notre village a découvert votre escorte et vous a amené ici. Je t'ai soigné. »

Un peu plus calme, Octavia posa son regard sur Clarke, le sentant noir malgré elle. Elle ne serait pas sereine avant de revoir son mentor. « Pourquoi Heda est partie ? » Et il y avait tant d'autres questions dans sa tête. Où était-elle ? Qu'était-il arrivé à ses compagnons d'armes ? Qui les avait attaqués ? Elle connaissait ses priorités.

« Juste. » Echappa Clarke, alors qu'elle partit farfouillé dans ses affaires. « Il y a eu une tentative d'assassinat. Tu t'en souviens ? Lexa est retournée à Polis, pour régler cette histoire. » Elle s'approcha d'Octavia, un papier en main. « Elle t'a laissé ça. »

Le second n'eut aucun mal à reconnaitre le pliage de Lexa et déjà sa main se tendait pour obtenir la lettre, l'ouvrant le plus rapidement possible. Elle parcourut l'écriture pressée de son leader et déjà un poids s'envolait de son cœur. Elle y lut les mots, reconnu les formulations de Lexa, qui expliquait en détail ce qu'il s'était passé, l'encre racontant les projets, ainsi que la promesse d'Anya qui viendrait la chercher sous peu. Il y avait un ordre clair et limpide qu'elle devait rester ici, à Hasis. Est-ce que ça voulait dire que ces villageois étaient dignes de confiance ? Elle l'aurait cru. Si ça n'avait pas été pour cette petite note, à la fin. _Fais attention à tes pas._ La phrase habituelle de Lexa, pour lui dire de faire attention.

Ses doigts plièrent parfaitement la missive et elle la rangea dans la poche de son vêtement. La mise en garde était bien inscrite dans son cerveau et elle étudia au mieux son entourage. « Merci, je suppose ? » Clarke hocha la tête et Octavia se tourna vers le garçon. « Et désolée. Je ne voulais pas te faire mal. »

Ca sembla suffisant pour faire rayonner Jasper, qui secoua les mains, heureux. « Je suis plus solide que j'en ai l'air. » Il eut un petit rire nerveux et avança un peu. « Qu'est-ce que disait la lettre ? » La curiosité avait toujours été son petit défaut.

Clarke le rappela à l'ordre « Saul ! »

L'adolescent enfonça sa tête, échappant un petit rire. « Pardon ! » Il se tourna vers Octavia. « Pardon ! Tu n'es pas obligée d'en parler, évidemment. » Puis il se pencha un peu vers elle. « Mais tu peux m'appeler Jasper, tout le monde devra le faire dans pas longtemps. » Il gagna une tape sur l'arrière de son crâne de la part du guérisseur et la scène arracha un sourire à Octavia.

« Jasper. Je m'appelle Octavia. » Il parut encore plus heureux et elle porta la main à son estomac, se familiarisant avec la sensation. « Heda m'annonçait qu'elle envoyait un de ses hommes, pour venir me chercher. » La nouvelle ne sembla ne surprendre personne et Octavia supposa qu'ils étaient tous au courant.

Jasper se contenta de ça et il sautillait presque sur ses pieds. « Cool ! Ça te dirait que je te fasse faire un tour ? J'veux dire, ça risque de prendre quelques jours avant qu'ils ne reviennent de Polis et il faut au moins apprendre à profiter du paysage. » Il y eut un petit rire derrière, provenant de Maya qui nettoyait un ustensile. Jasper se retourna, lui envoyant un clin d'œil complice.

« N'accapare pas notre invité aussi vite. Je dois d'abord vérifier comme elle va. » Clarke marqua une courte pause. « Et j'ai déjà demandé à Lincoln de s'en charger. » Jasper échappa un petit cri de surprise et son ainé leva les yeux au ciel. « Mais je suppose que deux peuvent s'en charger. Qui dirait non à ta si charmante compagnie. » Et si l'ironie était dans la voix de Clarke, l'adolescent ne sembla pas s'en soucier, fier comme un paon.

* * *

Au sortir de la maisonnée du guérisseur, où Octavia avait définitivement passé presque une semaine, il y avait en effet un homme, aux épaules larges, le crâne rasé, qui attendait. Elle le détailla un peu plus et dut relever la tête quand il se tint debout. Elle remarqua ses tatouages dans son cou, fins et discrets et pour elle, ça ne faisait aucun doute qu'il était un guerrier. Être en présence de quelqu'un qui s'était déjà battu, rassurait Octavia d'une manière qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas. Elle était faite pour vivre dangereusement et elle aimait avoir des individus aguerris par la guerre, qui partagaient la même fibre qu'elle.

« Et ce grand gaillard est Lincoln. » Le principal intéressé salua d'un bref signe de tête et Jasper lui tapota l'épaule. « Il ne parle pas beaucoup, mais il est doux comme un agneau. » Un sourire se posa sur les lèvres d'Octavia, en notant la différence de carrure entre ses deux guides et Jasper haussa les épaules, sachant de quoi il était question.

Le regard du second se posa sur le village en lui-même, embrassant le style d'Hasis, la manière dont les maisonnées montaient et se creusaient dans la roche. Il y avait majoritairement des briques qui étaient utilisées, mais un métal de bonne qualité décorait l'ensemble. Des câbles courraient de toit en toit et supposa que c'était ce qui acheminait l'énergie dans chaque demeure.

Jasper prenait très au sérieux son rôle de guide touristique, pointant du doigt les incontournables de son village. Il n'avait pas souvent l'occasion de le faire, car si des nouvelles âmes venaient se joindre à eux, cela ne se faisait que trop rarement à son goût. Et maintenant, certains se rendaient plus facilement à Ninhür, car plus proche de la capitale du clan de Vespërs.

Soit, il montra les écuries, la place, eut un mot pour les fondateurs, montra la Maison Centrale et puis s'arrêta devant le bucher qui était en train d'être construit. Ça ne ressemblait pas à un rite funéraire et l'adolescent s'appuya sur un des larges tronçons de bois. « Tu t'es réveillée pile pour la fête du solstice ! Tu vas voir, ça va être sympa. Tu seras la première extérieure à voir ça, il me semble. Mais on allait pas te mettre à la porte. » Il échappa un petit rire et continua sur sa lancée.

Octavia trébucha, encore faible et Lincoln l'attrapa délicatement par le coude. Il se pencha un peu vers elle, posant son regard calme et attentif sur elle. Elle crut qu'il allait lui proposer de se reposer ou de s'arrêter et elle était déjà prête à répliquer, la remarque sur la langue. Il ne dit rien et elle le remercia silencieusement. Elle n'avait pas besoin que les gens la prenne en pitié.

« Et là-bas notre sauveur et seigneur. » Jasper se donnait en spectacle et il adorait ça. « Bellamy ! » Il fit un signe de la main au maitre d'arme et celui-ci leva les yeux vers le ciel. Avant de se rapprocher. « Vous êtes liés par le sang maintenant, si on peut dire. » Et il rit à nouveau, ne réalisant pas l'erreur qu'il venait de commettre.

Octavia s'était tendue en entendant les propos et elle serra les poings, prête à répondre par la violence à une situation qui la dépassait. Le transfert de sang était interdit chez elle et ils… ils… Une main, large et forte, se posa sur son épaule et Lincoln secoua la tête. « Il t'a sauvé la vie en faisant ça. » La voix du guerrier était beaucoup plus douce que ce qu'elle ne s'était imaginée et elle se retrouva pantoise, ratant son occasion de faire un grand éclat.

« Tu es réveillée à ce que je vois. » Bellamy sourit, heureux de constater que la belle au bois dormant avait fini par vaincre le sommeil. « Pendant un moment on a cru que tu ne reviendrais jamais parmi les vivants. » Il se gratta la pommette, là où commençaient ses taches de rousseurs, visiblement heureux. « Ton mentor aurait été dévastée. »

L'assurance de noiraud initia un sentiment protecteur chez Octavia, qui fit un pas un avant, pointant son doigt sous le menton de Bellamy. « Ne parle pas comme si tu la connaissais. » Et dans son regard bouillait la force de sa loyauté. Octavia n'avait pu protéger Lexa comme il le fallait, lors de l'attaque, rapidement blessée. C'était elle qui avait eu besoin d'aide et son égo ne raterait pas une occasion de se rattraper. Que son mentor soit présent ou non. De fait, elle n'allait pas rester les bras croisés entendre des inconnus donner leur opinion sur Heda.

Bellamy se décala sur la gauche, sortant de la ligne de mire de ce vilain doigt. « Ne t'emporte pas comme ça. Je ne manque pas de respect à Heda. Tu n'étais pas consciente pour le remarquer, mais elle s'inquiétait vraiment pour toi. »

Le fait qu'il ne se sente pas une seule seconde intimidé par elle, le second du chef des clans, l'agaça et elle avança d'un pas, pénétrant dans l'espace personnel de Bellamy. Elle nota le sourire des deux guerriers et tenta de donner un coup de poing à l'irrespectueux. Il approcha encore plus et posa sa paume ouverte sur le ventre d'Octavia, s'arrêtant juste avant de blesser la chair. L'invasion arrêta la jeune fille, net dans son élan et Bellamy en profita pour la pousser par l'épaule, avec son autre main. Octavia recula, se sentit tomber, pour se heurter au bras de Lincoln, qui la rattrapait à nouveau.

« Eh bien, si c'est comme ça que vous montrez votre reconnaissance à Polis. » Jasper ne savait pas où se mettre en voyant la situation escalader et avait déjà reculé de quelques pas, pour ne pas se faire frapper par accident. Bellamy poussa un soupir et se pinça l'arête du nez, visiblement amusé. « Tu ne devrais pas te battre quand tu ne connais rien de ton adversaire. J'imagine que tu le sais déjà. Encore plus important, tu es sous notre protection ici et tu es sous la tutelle de Heda. Agis en tant que tel, s'il-te-plait. »

Octavia crispa la mâchoire et observa Bellamy s'en aller. Elle shoota par terre et jeta un regard furieux vers le maitre d'arme, qui avait de toute évidence raison. Mais c'était ainsi, à chaque fois que l'on parlait de quelqu'un qu'elle appréciait, Octavia s'emportait. C'était cette fougue qui avait plu à Lexa et qu'elle devait maitriser en tout temps, ou tenter de la maitriser en tout temps. Elle avait encore beaucoup à apprendre.

« Eh bien, tu as de l'énergie à revendre. Si je pouvais être comme toi après avoir dormi autant. » Le petit rire de Jasper fut forcé, mais en reconnaissance de son effort, Octavia décida de vite oublier l'échange qui venait de se passer.

* * *

Ils s'étaient finalement posé à l'ombre des draps tendus pour procurer un peu d'ombre, sur un coin de la place du village. Octavia buvait un jus à base de baie prescris par Clarke, qu'elle avait allongé avec de l'eau, pour faire passer le tout. Jasper racontait un de ses nombreux périples avec son ami Monty, qui avait amené le jeune garçon à se casser le bras et il était le plus attentif à son histoire. Le second observait les gens, détaillait leurs habitudes, parfois posait des questions sur une personne en particulier. Et Jasper s'arrêtait dans son récit, suivait le doigt d'Octavia et expliquait, le tout très rapidement. Elle ne manquait pas la manière dont il jetait toujours un coup d'œil vers son ami silencieux, comme s'il avait besoin de son approbation. Il restait prudent dans ses propos et ce manque de franchise ne manquait pas de piquer l'intérêt d'Octavia : il y avait bel et bien quelque chose qu'ils cherchaient à lui cacher. Octavia espérait seulement que ça ne soit pas eux qui soient derrière l'attaque qu'ils avaient subis.

C'était fort probable, Lexa lui avait bien affirmé dans sa lettre qu'ils restaient des alliés. Pourtant, elle l'avait également invitée à être vigilante et maintenant qu'elle découvrait son environnement, elle remarquait elle aussi cette fausse note dans l'air. Elle finirait bien par le découvrir.

Des bruits de sabots se firent entendre et l'agitation prit certains villageois, surtout les plus jeunes. Octavia la reconnu sans mal, car c'était la même qui attirait tous les enfants, quand quelqu'un d'important – et d'apprécié- arrivait. Elle observa l'agitation de Jasper et elle leva les yeux au ciel. « Tu peux y aller, toi aussi. » Et il n'en fallut pas plus pour que son guide aille voir de qui il s'agissait. Ils arrivèrent lentement, un groupe de cavaliers vêtus pour les grandes occasions, portant des habits cérémoniels, le visage peint de figure dorée et l'assurance de ceux qui revenaient chez eux. Alors Octavia regarda la bucher qui avait terminé d'être construit, avec les tonneaux qui s'empilaient, en prévision de la soirée. « Ils sont là pour le Solstice ? »

Lincoln acquiesça avec un mince sourire. Il désigna du menton l'homme qui descendait de son cheval. « C'est Emaüs, chef de Ninhür, notre village voisin. » Il n'était pas particulièrement grand et il était évident que ce n'était pas un combattant. Son torse dévoilé laissait voir une peau fine et bronzée, qui n'avait pas connu souvent les combats. Lincoln parut deviner ce qui traversait l'esprit d'Octavia et il continua, de sa voix posée. « Chez nous, les chefs de village ne sont pas des guerriers. Pour ne pas nous inciter au combat, parait-il. » C'était une tradition et à Hasis, l'héritage culturel était fort important.

Emaüs était un mécanicien, qui avait appris de Raven elle-même. Quand l'enfant s'était retrouvé orphelin, à ses quatorze-ans, l'ancienne l'avait prise sous son aile, en mémoire de ses parents. Il était très respecté par son entourage, et surtout, profondément aimer. Octavia en fut témoin, alors que Rae s'approchait de celui qui avait été son apprenti et que l'homme blond soulevait sans mal le corps usé par l'âge. Il se fit réprimandé par Clarke, qui lui donna une tape sur l'épaule et même Octavia, l'étrangère qu'elle était, eut un sourire sur les lèvres.

Elle s'étira un peu, grimaçant légèrement à la douleur de son estomac, sous l'effort. « C'est très différent de chez moi. » Elle expliqua, alors qu'elle refaisait les lacets de ses chaussures de combat. « Nous ne faisons pas de grandes démonstrations sentimentales comme ça. » Dans le coin de son regard, elle vit Lincoln sourire, tout en passant une main sur son crâne qui luisait de cette fine couche de sueur.

« Il est important de montrer aux autres qu'ils comptent. Qui sait quand nous serons amenés à nous revoir. » Il se pencha vers Octavia, lui donne un petit coup d'épaule. La gestuelle était familière, pourtant elle fut incapable de mettre le doigt sur l'origine de cette impression.

« Vous avez perdu de nombreuses personnes, dans votre histoire. » Dit-elle après une courte réflexion. C'était évident. Il y avait une prudence qu'ils partageaient tous et qui devait, très certainement, être le point de support de leur village. Comme pour Kane qui avait été puni d'avoir amené Heda jusqu'ici.

Lincoln acquiesça sereinement et Octavia se demanda ce qui apportait une telle plénitude à un homme. Elle ne lui posa pas la question. C'était trop personnel. « Il y a une raison pour laquelle nous détestons la guerre et que les esprits belliqueux sont mis de côté. Nous avons dû nous relever à de nombreuses reprises de nos cendres. Et nous n'oublions pas, malgré les vies qui passent. »

Elle se détourna parfaitement du spectacle qui se déroulait à une vingtaine de mètres d'eux, pour poser son regard sur le guerrier. Elle le contempla dans sa simplicité et son aisance, les marques de guerre qui partaient de sa clavicule pour disparaitre sous son vêtement. S'il sentit son attention, Lincoln n'en dit rien, continuant de suivre le cortège du regard. « Pourtant tu sais te battre. Tu n'es pas le seul. » Elle fronça les sourcils à repensant à cet agaçant Bellamy.

Les lèvres de Lincoln se soulevèrent un peu. Elle n'avait pas noté le plus important. « Nous apprenons à nous battre pour défendre les nôtres. Pour ne pas qu'ils aient à le faire à notre place. »

« Le sacrifice. » Murmura-t-elle. Elle serra un peu les mains, le liquide rouge tournant dans son verre.

Il la corrigea. « La protection. » C'était la même philosophie que Heda.

* * *

C'était un style de musique qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu auparavant et elle se familiarisait avec la sonorité de celle-ci, bougeant son pied au rythme des percussions. La festivité était loin d'être aussi solennelle que ce qu'elle avait observé à Polis, mais apparemment un grand nombre d'interactions répondaient à une succession de règles qu'Octavia n'aurait pas saisi si ça n'avait pas été pour les explications patientes de Lincoln. Tout, ou presque, avait une signification. Jasper avait été incapable de lui en parler d'avantage, vraisemblablement ignorant d'une grande partie de la symbolique qui était en application, mais maintenant qu'elle était habituée à la personnalité du jeune garçon, ne l'étonnait pas. Jasper était avant tout un grand rêveur qui ne ratait pas une occasion de se faire remarquer. Ce qui entrainait souvent des réprimandes de la part de Clarke. Il restait quelqu'un de doux et de dévoué à son village.

Ce sentiment, il était partagé par chaque individu avec lequel Octavia avait eu l'occasion de discuter pendant la fête du solstice. Il y avait cette responsabilité qu'elle captait dans le regard de tous. C'était ce qui entrainait cette crainte d'échanger avec elle. Mais ça n'avait jamais été un frein pour elle et ça ne le serait jamais. Octavia aimait découvrir les autres et cette ouverture d'esprit lui permettait de s'intéresser sincèrement à ces gens qu'elle découvrait. Quand vint le temps du récit, un petit groupe s'était formé auprès d'Octavia – si elle était intriguée par leurs coutumes, il en allait de même pour les habitants de Hasis. Ils échangeaient rarement avec quelqu'un du trigedakru et beaucoup avaient soif de connaissance.

Lincoln se rapprocha d'Octavia, pour pouvoir lui expliquer à voix basse, sans déranger ceux autour d'eux. Tous les habitants connaissaient l'histoire qui était comptée et le fait de le répéter à chaque grand évènement renforçait l'importance qu'ils accordaient à ce mythe. Le soleil mordait la ligne de l'horizon et diffusait ses lumières violacées dans le ciel. Emaüs se rapprocha du feu et la musique changea. Il y compta la descente de leur peuple, des étoiles et le sourire d'Octavia grandit sur ses lèvres, en imaginant les évènements. « Nous ne venons pas vraiment du ciel. » murmura Lincoln et elle hocha la tête. Bien entendu, c'était impossible. Mais elle pouvait comprendre pourquoi y croire était rassurant, d'une certaine manière.

Ninhür descendait du sang de Hasis, qui lui-même descendait des marcheurs et des fondateurs. Ils avaient vus le jour dans le ciel, refuge des hommes face à la guerre qui avait détruit le monde connu, il y avait de ça plus de cent-cinquante ans. Ils y avaient puisés leur force, qui les unissait de manière exceptionnelle et le solstice était l'occasion de se renforcer leur lien avec le soleil et d'une certaine manière, de renforcer leur lien entre eux. Ceux qui étaient perdus ou égarés retrouveraient sans mal le chemin jusque Hasis.

Les mots furent acclamés et quand Emaüs sortit sa dague, nombreux imitèrent son geste. « Nous faisons couler le sang en mémoire de ceux qui périrent. Nous faisons couler le sang pour appeler ceux qui ne sont plus. Nous faisons couler le sang pour y témoigner la force de notre serment. » Octavia se tendit un peu, pour mieux observer la suite des évènements.

Lincoln, à l'image de nombreux autres, s'entailla la première phalange de son pouce et se tourna vers sa gauche. Monty sourit et passa son doigt sur le front et les lèvres du guerrier avant que celui-ci ne reproduise le geste. « Tu veux essayer ? » Il s'était penché vers Octavia, le sang perlant encore de son doigt. « Si tu es là, autant y prendre part. Promis, il ne t'arrivera rien. »

Le second observa la main de Lincoln, avant de remonter son regard et de voir le sang qui recouvrait son guide. Cette ligne horizontale, au niveau du troisième œil et la verticale sur la lèvre inférieure. Elle sourit et hocha la tête. La main gauche de Lincoln se posa sur son épaule et de la droite, il effleura son visage à deux reprises. Octavia retint son souffle et quand elle ouvrit les yeux (elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle les avait fermé) il était en train de sourire chaleureusement. Elle oublia comment parler un instant et elle se recula presque brutalement, pour ne pas se laisser à un débordement involontaire.

« Jus drein, jus daun. » L'expression lui échappa et devant le regarde incrédule de Lincoln, elle traduisit. « Le sang appelle le sang. »

Il hocha la tête, tout en suçant son pouce tranquillement. « C'est à peu près ça. »

Au loin, sans qu'aucun d'entre eux ne le remarque, Clarke les observa intensément.


	7. Chapitre 06

Saluations à vous! Grosse révélation à la fin de ce chapitre, j'espère que vous apprécierez (a)

* * *

Octavia éclate de rire et Murphy fut rapidement remis sur ses pieds. Il cria, agacée de sa défaite et poussa un peu Lincoln. C'était la fin de leur match amical et le vainqueur mérita largement son titre. « C'est la faute de ta copine, ses encouragements crevaient mes tympans. » Lincoln leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne dit rien de particulier. Il n'en eut pas besoin, car déjà une serviette tombait sur le visage de Murphy qui marmonna un peu plus. Principalement pour la forme.

Le second se rapprocha et passa un bras dans le dos de Lincoln, avant de donner un coup de pied à Murphy. « Arrêtes de faire ta victime. Il te menait par le bout du nez avant même que je n'ai commencé à le faire. » Le principal intéressé échappa une autre plainte et s'en alla chercher à boire, préférant ne pas se lancer dans ce genre de discussion.

Octavia et Lincoln s'étaient rapprochés vite et fort, durant ces cinq jours. Nombreux allaient de leur petit commentaire, mais ils ne pouvaient dénier que ces deux-là étaient attachants et tout le monde respectait Lincoln que pour oser faire une remarque négligente. Octavia aussi n'avait pas un caractère qui acceptait les moqueries. D'autant plus, ils savaient que leur relation était amenée à connaitre une fin abrupte quand les cavaliers de Polis viendraient la chercher. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord de profiter du temps qu'ils avaient et pour une fois, Octavia ne pouvait pas vraiment se plaindre de la conception de la vie de Hasis : elle adorait quand Lincoln lui montrait à quel point elle était importante pour lui.

Bellamy s'approcha et Octavia se tendit, se détachant difficilement de l'appréhension qu'elle avait quand le fils du forgeron était là. Elle avait toujours du mal à accepter leur première rencontre et elle savait être rancunière quand cela s'avérait nécessaire. D'autant plus qu'il ne lui inspirait vraiment pas confiance. « Tu as l'air d'aller mieux. » Oui, cette inquiétude qu'il présentait pour elle l'agaçait au plus haut point. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'être dorlotée de la sorte.

Elle haussa les épaules et retint ce besoin de lui passer la langue. Elle était le second de Heda, elle se devait quand même de garder un semblant de dignité. « Oui. Clarke a dit que je n'aurais plus à boire sa médecine. » Les trois pincèrent les lèvres, tous victimes des décoctions de plantes du guérisseur. Sur ce point, ils étaient d'accord. « Vous voir vous entrainer m'a donné envie de bouger. » Elle avait tout le temps envie de bouger. Elle était habituée au rythme effarouché de suivre Heda et ici, tout paraissait tellement paisible.

Bellamy haussa un sourcil à ces paroles et devant son regard d'enfant battu, il comprit sans mal la technique qu'elle essayait d'utiliser sur lui. Il ne sait pas quand est-ce qu'elle s'était rendue compte que ça fonctionnait, mais elle l'agaçait nettement moins quand elle tenait sa langue et essayait de l'avoir sur un plan sentimental, plutôt que de considérer d'utiliser les arguments pour le convaincre – ça ne fonctionnait pas et généralement cela se finissait en dispute. « Okay, tu veux t'entrainer ? » Devant l'expression satisfaite d'Octavia, il secoua la tête, avant de lui adresser un signe de main. « Tu feras ça avec moi. » Et franchement, il ne put retenir un sourire en lisant la perplexité chez elle.

Bellamy se plaça au centre du terrain d'entrainement, s'assurant d'avoir enlevé tout ce qui aurait pu servir d'arme ou blesser malencontreusement le second de Heda. Il fit rouler ses épaules et sautilla sur place, échauffant un peu ses muscles, accélérant son rythme cardiaque pour s'assurer que son corps suive. Octavia passa à côté de lui, glissant un « amateur » qui n'avait pour but que d'agacer son opposant.

Bellamy ne tomba pas dans le panneau. L'entrainement avait déjà commencé. Il observa Octavia pendre une position offensive. Il détailla sa peau, son corps, cherchant les marques de faiblesses chez son opposant, ne se reposant pas sur la simplicité de viser son estomac. Lincoln s'approcha, prenant ainsi le poste d'arbitre. Il eut un bref mouvement de tête. Le signal était donné.

Octavia ne fonça pas, pas tout de suite, hésitant face à la posture de Bellamy qui semblait pleine d'ouverture. C'était un leurre très certainement. Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de réfléchir plus longtemps qu'il s'approchait, visant son pied et elle recula d'un pas pour éviter le tacle. Vivement, elle pivota sur elle-même, profitant de l'énergie cinétique pour augmenter la force de son coup. Son poing frappa, lourd et précis dans le biceps de Bellamy.

Il ne s'inquiéta pas de la douleur et attrapa le poignet d'Octavia avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de le rétracter. Il la tira vers elle et donna un puissant coup d'épaule. Par la même occasion, il s'abaissa et se servit de son propre corps comme d'un levier. Octavia lui passa par-dessus et elle s'écrasa sur le sol.

Parée pour la chute, elle avait essayé de ne pas se tendre de trop, pour mieux accueillir le choc contre la terre battue. Elle expira et ne perdit pas une seule seconde, roulant sur elle-même pour se redresser et ne pas se laisser attraper par Bellamy. L'adrénaline commençait à faire son effet, elle sourit.

Le chef d'arme ne réitéra pas tout de suite l'assaut, il laissa Octavia venir à lui, évitant le coup de poing et bloquant le coup de genoux qui suivait. Ses bras furent engourdis, mais il ne rata pas l'occasion, saisissant le pantalon de la plus jeune, tandis qu'il donnait un coup de boule. Il reconnut le bruit d'un os qui craque et continua son offensive.

Octavia échappa une brève plainte et elle s'empêcha de porter ses mains jusque sa blessure. A la place elle tenta de se dégager de la poigne de Bellamy, mais quand elle se sentit partir en arrière, elle sut qu'elle était en mauvaise position. A nouveau sur le sol, elle parvint à se dégager de la prise de son adversaire et se dégagea de lui. Elle fut sur le point de parfaire sa prise quand une voix sévère résonna. « BELLAMY ! J'ESPERE QUE TU NE ME DONNES PAS DU TRAVAIL SUPPLEMENTAIRE ! »

Le combat connu une fin prématurée.

* * *

Clarke avait refusé de s'occuper du saignement de nez d'Octavia, expliquant que si elle voulait des cicatrices, qui était-elle pour l'en empêcher ? Ainsi, le second était occupée à nettoyer son visage ensanglanté, grâce à un bout de tissu humide que lui avait apporté Bellamy. « En gage de paix. » Elle lui avait souri de ce sourire rouge et un peu sale de sang et il s'était posé sur le même banc qu'elle.

Octavia ne dit rien sur le fait qu'il se massa les côtes, mais elle ne put empêcher la satisfaction de s'ajouter à son égo. « Tu t'es bien battu. » Elle pouvait au moins lui reconnaitre ça. « Même si j'étais totalement en train de te botter les fesses. »

Bellamy échappa un petit son outré et s'intéressa au melon qu'il coupait. « Ah ça non. » Un échange enfantin commença et finalement, ce fut Lincoln qui décida d'y mettre fin, avant que les esprits ne s'échauffent à nouveau.

« Bel' allait l'emporter. » Il offrit un sourire désolé à Octavia et elle ne trouva pas la force de lui râler dessus, pas avec la douceur dont il s'était servi. Elle poussa un soupire et appuya sa tête contre le muret.

« Comment va ton nez ? » Demanda Bellamy, tout en proposant des morceaux de fruit à ses deux compagnons.

Elle évita de répondre sèchement, mordant dans l'encas en premier lieu. Il faisait un effort, elle le savait bien, parce qu'il ne lui avait pas demandé comment allait son ventre, ce qu'il n'arrêtait pas de faire depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée pour la première fois. Ca l'agaçait au plus haut point et il commençait à comprendre. « Ce n'est pas la première fois que je me le casse, il ne tombera pas. »

La note d'humour arracha un sourire au maitre d'arme et ils dégustèrent en silence le fruit. Murphy passa par là et alla les voir pour s'assurer que tout allait bien, se mêlant un peu à la conversation avant de filer. Ils discutèrent un peu, et finalement, Octavia posa une question qui lui trottait depuis un petit temps dans la tête. « Dites. Comment ça se fait que Clarke parle trigedasleng ? Parce que Lincoln ne le comprend pas, et toi nous plus tu n'as pas l'air de le parler, Bellamy. » Dans les yeux de son guerrier préféré, elle put y lire la fierté discrète qu'Octavia soit une si bonne observatrice.

Bellamy fut moins enthousiaste. Il cracha quelques pépins et sembla visiblement ennuyé. Pas plus que ce que Octavia obtenait de lui habituellement. « Rien ne t'échappes ? »

Elle haussa les épaules, amusée. « Je ne suis pas le second de Heda pour rien. »

Lincoln sourit un peu, hochant la tête. Bellamy n'avait pas vraiment de raison de garder ça secret, surtout si son meilleur combattant n'avait rien à y redire. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, gratta son crâne. « Clarke n'est pas née ici, contrairement à beaucoup d'entre nous. » Ils étaient rares, ceux qui s'éloignaient. Mais il y avait quelques cas. Le guérisseur n'était pas le seul exemple et si elle avait été là, Clarke aurait pu parler de ceux qui n'étaient plus dans les rues de ce village. C'était ça, le choix que l'esprit concevait. De rester ici, ou non. De revenir ici, ou non.

« Elle vient du Trigedakru ? » Octavia mettait le doigt sur un détail important et elle se demanda si Heda était au courant. Il n'était pas rare que les personnes voyagent et changent de terre. Beaucoup de choses produisaient ça, comme la maladie ou la famine. Certains partaient, d'autres arrivaient. C'était la mouvance propre à l'homme qui les motivait dans leurs voyages.

Son frère de sang acquiesça. « Elle n'en a jamais beaucoup parlé, sauf à Rae je crois. Clarke a toujours eu un faible pour l'ancienne. » Ca s'expliquait sans mal. La relation mentor/second était un lien particulier qu'il n'oserait pas critiquer. « Je me rappelle quand elle est arrivée ici, elle n'était pas plus haute que ça. » Il leva la main, approximant la taille d'un jeune adolescent. Dans ses propos, il n'y avait pas la légèreté que l'on prêtait aux doux souvenirs. Il revoyait une fillette sage, affamée de sa longue marche et définitivement mal habillée pour le rude hiver qui se terminait. « Ca fait plus de dix ans maintenant. » Il revoyait son père se mettre à genoux devant elle et lui demander à quand remontait son dernier repas. Il revoyait l'incompréhension de certains et le soulagement de Raven, quand ils avaient compris.

Bellamy s'étira, perdant son regard sur la Maison Centrale qui dominait le village. « Tu sais que c'est une éveillée. » Octavia plissa un peu les yeux, confirmant silencieusement. Heda l'avait expliqué dans sa lettre, et elle avait bien observé que Clarke était trop jeune pour être un maitre guérisseur, si elle avait eu apprendre par les voix communes. Bellamy, pourtant, était le premier à le lui confirmer. « Elle se souvient de tout, ou presque. »

Le maitre d'arme se frotta les mains, ce n'était pas quelque chose dont il parlait souvent. Avant, il y a longtemps, il avait demandé à Clarke ce qu'ils avaient été, tous les deux. Lui, il n'était pas comme elle. Il avait son sens du devoir et ce besoin de prendre soin de Hasis. Il n'avait pas les flashs, ni les souvenirs enfuis. Parfois, il en rêvait la nuit, mais tout s'enfuyait à son réveil. Et il n'arrivait pas à être jaloux. Pas quand il voyait combien ça avait influencé la vie de Clarke, quitter tout ce qu'elle connaissait pour se jeter vers un inconnu total dans l'espoir d'avoir des réponses, de chasser ces fantômes qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas. « Imagine un enfant qui voit tout ce qui a pu être commis dans une vie, sans réussir à mettre un sens à cela. »

Octavia échappa un long soupir, alors qu'elle tentait de le faire. Rien qu'en considérant tout ce qu'elle avait accompli du haut de ses dix-sept ans, elle ne pouvait qu'avoir beaucoup de compassion pour l'enfant qui aurait eu à comprendre tout ceci. « Elle est venue ici pour obtenir des réponses. » Dit-elle.

« Et elle n'est jamais partie. » Bellamy sourit. De ça, il en était reconnaissant, car il ne voyait pas sa vie sans la présence de Clarke. Il y avait une harmonie entre eux, qu'ils gardaient discrète et forte, qui dérivait épisodiquement en une douce alchimie. Au final, Bellamy n'a jamais réussi à savoir ce qu'il avait été, de sa relation avec Clarke, durant leurs vies passées. Ca ne comptait pas, ça n'avait jamais compté. Il l'avait maintenant et c'était tout ce qui importait.

Clarke marchait en compagnie de Bellamy, ils remontaient la pente qui les amenait aux sortir de la grotte. Elle avait les cheveux à la base de sa nuque encore humide de leur plongeon dans les sources souterraines et semblait plus détendue. Elle rit à une de ses remarques sur le comportement d'Octavia et se tapa le front, pour amplifier ce qu'elle pensait de l'anecdote en question.

Bellamy était heureux de voir que l'anxiété qui avait assombri les pensées de Clarke, quand Lexa était arrivée à leur village, s'était dissipée avec le temps. Il avait remarqué le rapprochement entre les deux femmes et avait observé le tout de loin. Il avait suffisamment confiance en elle pour savoir que si elle abaissait ses défenses, c'était qu'elle avait de bonnes raisons. Mais il ne pouvait empêcher de prendre soin d'elle, car ils formaient un duo qui ne changerait jamais de dynamique.

Il y avait des rituels qui ne disparaitraient pas, des habitudes bien rôdées, comme le fait de s'accorder les joies d'une baignade commune ou que Bellamy s'assurer que le guérisseur ait mangé lors d'une opération particulièrement longue. Ils veillaient l'un sur l'autre et il savait qu'au moindre problème, il pouvait venir la voir. Clarke était destinée à devenir le prochain leader de Hasis et lui était destiné à devenir son bras-droit. C'était ce que Rae attendait d'eux et c'était ce qu'ils feraient. Car s'ils s'aimaient, ils aimaient encore plus l'ancienne – les rares fois où l'un d'eux avait osé verbaliser cette pensée, ils s'étaient faits sermonner pendant un long moment.

« Comment va l'ancienne ? » Demanda Bellamy, alors qu'il tenait la porte ouverte de la maisonnée du guérisseur, attendant là que Clarke dépose ses affaires avant de le rejoindre. Même loin, il entendit ce qui ressemblait à un soupir et il sourit, appuyé contre le chambranle.

« Elle se fait vieille. » Elle grimaça, revenant vers l'entrée, donnant un petit coup de poing dans les côtes de Bellamy, là où il souffrait encore de son match contre Octavia. « Elle sait qu'il ne lui reste plus beaucoup de temps. » Ca peinait Clarke. Elle n'aimait pas perdre une amie, une personne qui comptait autant pour elle. Oh oui, il y avait bien la possibilité que Rae devienne une éveillée, mais si l'esprit ne changeait pas, les personnalités différaient légèrement. Et Rae ne serait plus jamais la même. Comme Bellamy n'était pas le même que celui du passé et qu'elle n'était pas la même Clarke que celle du passé. Le cycle de la vie, immuable et pourtant, si différent à chaque fois.

Bellamy passa son bras autour de ses épaules, malgré le coup que lui avait donné Clarke. « Nous ne pouvons rien faire pour arrêter la mort. » Ils n'étaient pas des dieux. Le guérisseur qu'il avait sous le bras avait sauvé la vie de nombreuses personnes, mais la mort naturelle ne pouvait pas être empêchée. Tout le monde avait ses limites. Et Rae, elle qui les avait repoussé depuis si longtemps, ne pouvait qu'être fatiguée de cette lutte acharnée. « Nous perpètrerons sa mémoire jusqu'à ce qu'elle nous revienne. »

Clarke pinça un peu les lèvres. Bellamy essayait de la réconforter et elle appréciait le geste. Pourtant, la morosité était toujours présente, quand elle songeait à ce qui arriverait, inévitablement. « Puissions-nous nous revoir. » Prononça-t-elle. Elle ferma les yeux et s'appuya un instant sur le torse de Bellamy. Il ferma ses bras et la garda dans cette étreinte, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que la présence humaine réchauffe le cœur de Clarke et que son inquiétude disparaisse au loin. Les vies passaient, oui et les relations, souvent, restaient. La blonde le savait, il lui fallait juste qu'elle s'en souvienne et qu'elle y croit un peu plus fort.

Clarke commençait à se sentir mieux, elle se recula un peu de Bellamy, sans réellement fuir le câlin. Il y eut des mouvements à la porte du village. Le maitre d'arme, finalement, se détacha de son amie et lui jeta un coup d'œil, comme si elle pouvait bien savoir de qui il s'agissait. Ils n'eurent pas vraiment besoin d'attendre la réponse que Jasper se précipitait vers eux, porteur de la nouvelle : il était de tour de garde sur le mur et avait identifié des cavaliers qui approchaient. « Ce sont des membres du trigedakru. Je pense qu'ils sont là pour Octavia. »

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel, effaçant le souci qui l'avait tout juste tourmentée. « Ce n'est pas trop tôt. » Elle se tourna vers l'adolescent, le remerciant d'un hochement de tête. « Beau boulot. Va prévenir Lincoln et Octavia. » Jasper, ayant reçu ses nouvelles directives, partit aussi vite dans la direction opposée, et peu de temps après, le bruit des sabots de chevaux se firent entendre, amenant de nouveaux invités.

* * *

Anya leva les yeux sur le portique, observant l'enchevêtrement de métal travaillé, l'emblème de quatre étoiles et elle attrapa la figure d'un oiseau noir, à quatre ailes, qui volait haut dans le ciel et se dirigeait vers le centre du village. Elle était sur ses gardes, ainsi que ses hommes auxquels elle avait demandé d'être prudents.

Marko ouvrait la marche, puisqu'il était le seul à s'être déjà trouvé sur ses terres, un peu plus d'une semaine par le passé. L'homme, à l'exception d'un seul jour de repos à Polis, n'avait fait que sillonner ces terres. Tout comme son cheval, il était fatigué du voyage et il espérait se rendre jusqu'aux écuries tranquillement. Il pourrait surement y retrouver la douce Anna qui lui plaisait tant.

Le groupe de cinq cavaliers s'arrêta et Anya resta encore un certain temps sur sa monture, embrassant l'agencement du village et détaillant ces hommes et femmes qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle serra un peu plus fort les rênes de son cheval, analysant les lieux, estimant elle aussi la menace. Qu'elle ne capta pas vraiment. Mais elle restait méfiante, Heda lui avait demandé de l'être.

Il n'y avait plus la même suspicion sur le visage des habitants de Hasis, qui commençaient à se faire à la présence de ceux du Trigedakru. Et cette visite-ci était prévue, évitant ainsi aux sceptiques un mauvais sentiment de surprise. Cela n'empêcha pas un petit attroupement de se former, mêlant badauds et enfants curieux.

Après de longues secondes, Anya mit pied à terre, se tournant vers ces étrangers, attendant qu'une figure importante ce montre : elle n'avait pas affaire avec le villageois lambda. Sa patience ne fut pas requise longtemps car déjà elle remarquait un mouvement sur sa droite et elle observa Octavia, saine et sauve, en un seul morceau, venir vers elle. Elle retint un soupir et la tension qui accaparait son esprit depuis qu'elle avait appris pour cette attaque, disparut. Le second lui offrit un large sourire, alors qu'elle tendait son bras, qu'Anya lui attrapait le poignet et se pencha un peu vers la noiraude. « C'est bon de te revoir. Heda sera ravie de te revoir. »

Octavia donna une petite tape sur l'épaule de son compagnon d'arme, ne se défaisant de cet échange amical qu'après un certain moment. « Tu devras me supporter pendant un bout de temps encore. J'ai la peau dure. » Et elle tapota son ventre où la cicatrice était l'unique preuve de la blessure qu'elle avait subie.

Anya se retint d'enfoncer ses doigts, pour vérifier les propos de son amie. « Pas si dure que ça, sinon je n'aurais pas eu à faire ce voyage jusqu'ici. » Sa voix était dure et il y avait une leçon qui était enseignée. Elle avait été le maitre d'arme d'Octavia pendant plus de deux ans et avait souvent combattu avec elle. Elle connaissait les défauts des techniques de la plus jeune. « Tu auras droit à une double dose d'entrainement quand nous serons rentrées. Pour que ça ne se reproduise plus. » Et pour sûre, il ne serait plus question de pareils évènements. Lexa, déjà, s'était endurcie depuis les faits, Anya l'avait vu dans son regard. Heda était restée évasive sur les conditions de son logement ici, à Hasis, mais ça ne la trompait pas. Il n'y avait pas que la blessure d'Octavia, qui avait renforcer Lexa.

Octavia retint une plainte et opta pour une stratégie différente, se tournant vers Lincoln qui avait suivi l'échange en silence. « Voici Lincoln, c'est un guerrier. Il m'a servi de guide. » Et la lueur dans le regard d'Anya lui prouva qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à tromper son maitre d'arme. Octavia grimaça, fut sur le point d'encaisser le trait d'esprit de sa compatriote.

Elle ne fut jamais aussi heureuse de voir Clarke arriver.

Bellamy l'accompagnait aussi et il fut le premier à prendre la parole. « Vous êtes envoyés par Heda ? » Il appréciait la discrétion qu'ils avaient prise, prenant soin de ne pas venir avec les blasons de Polis sur les parures de leurs chevaux. Lexa avait dû leur souligner l'importance d'être discret.

Anya ne l'entendit même pas, elle ne le vit même pas. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur la figure de Clarke. Elle sentit sa lèvre trembler, alors qu'elle s'approchait en de rapides pas. La colère surgit, d'un recoin oublié, qu'elle pensait enterrée. Elle attrapa, vivement, Clarke par le col et l'attira jusqu'à elle. « Tu te moques de moi ? » Ce n'était que rage et incompréhension. Bellamy tenta de les séparés, mais elle n'en avait que faire de la présence de cet homme. Son poing s'écrasa sur la mâchoire de la blonde, ne libérant rien de cette fureur asphyxiante. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Khäl ?! »

Malgré la douleur fulgurante de son visage, Clarke ne perdit pas son sourire. Elle posa une main sur le bras de Bellamy pour qu'il se calme, alors qu'elle était toujours sous la prise d'une Anya furieuse, qui paraissait très menaçante. Mais pour Clarke, ça n'éveillait qu'un fort sentiment de nostalgie, alors que sa main se posait sur celle qui la retenait captive. « Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, Naya. »


	8. Chapitre 07

Cey vendredi! Chapitre flash-back :D Pour répondre aux questions que le dernier chapitre aura soulever chez vous (a)

* * *

Khäl ouvrit ses yeux sur l'obscurité, son cœur s'acharnant dans ses veines. Elle sentit la douce brulure des larmes qui avaient coulées pendant son sommeil. Elle s'empêcha de respirer, empêcha que ses halètements ne se fassent entendre. Du dos de ses mains, à la limite où ses poignets se tordent, elle essuya les sillons qu'elle savait rouge sur son visage. Elle retint un peu plus longtemps son souffle, pour que les battements de son cœur se fassent moins assourdissants. Tambourinant de sa peur, elle avait l'impression qu'il résonnait dans toute la pièce. Mais au-delà des crissements de son cœur, elle captait le calme de sa chambre, une plénitude qui lui était étrangère depuis trop de nuits. Parfois, quand elle se réveillait en sursaut, la gorge étranglée par ces bruits de terreur qui voulaient sortir (comme si elle aurait été incapable de les arrêter s'ils sortaient d'elle, comme s'ils n'appartenaient qu'à elle) Khäl doutait de sa santé mentale, doutait être sortie du rêve. Ca n'était que grâce à la respiration de sa sœur, longue à la limite du ronflement paisible, qu'elle réalisait que tout ceci appartenait à un monde qu'elle était la seule à connaitre.

La panique ne disparut pas cette nuit, car sa sœur n'était plus là. Maintenant qu'Anya avait passé son initiation et choisit son nom, elle était partie avec son mentor jusque l'est, là où la guerre étaient sur le point de faire rage aux limites d'un village trop faible. Khäl avait confiance en sa sœur, mais plus encore, elle ne supportait pas l'idée de la perdre une seconde fois.

La panique ne disparut pas cette nuit, vicieuse et tenace. Elle ne disparaissait jamais vraiment. Plus depuis des mois. Khäl le cachait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Sa mère, néanmoins, s'était montrée inquiète de la distraction et de la distance dont sa plus jeune faisait preuve. Khäl n'arrivait pas à mettre de mots sur ce qu'il se passait en elle. Oh, elle savait ce que c'était et là se trouvait la raison pour laquelle cette terreur la gagnait un peu plus chaque nuit. Khäl, simplement, ne comprenait pas. Qu'avait-elle fait, avant, pour que tant de gens tentent de la tuer ? Elle voyait la mort, elle qui appréciait tout juste la vie. Il y avait ces images, ces cris, ces peines, desquels elle n'arrivait pas à s'arracher. Il y avait l'odeur du feu et le goût de cendres dans sa bouche. Il y avait l'odeur de la mort et le goût de sang sur ses dents.

Il y avait ces silhouettes qui passaient, effervescences d'amitiés, d'amour, de famille. Khäl ressentait. Tout. Profondément ancré dans sa chair et parfois elle observait sa peau, s'attendant à y voir surgir des cicatrices témoins d'une vie qui n'était pas la sienne.

L'était-ce réellement ?

Elle avait cherché à se persuader que c'était autre chose, mais le plus grand adversaire de Khäl était contre elle : son intelligence. Passer autant de temps en compagnie des anciens réclamait enfin son prix. Le fardeau du Savoir, propre à ces éveillés si rares.

Khäl aurait pu le supporter, oui. Elle aurait pu souffrir en silence, elle qui le faisait si bien. Elle n'y survivrait pas, pas pleinement. Et la force, la véritable, était d'affronter ses démons. De lutter, de dépasser cette peur qui la figeait sur place des heures durant. Elle refusait de croire qu'elle était responsable pour la mort de toutes ces personnes, ces inconnus qui n'en étaient pas vraiment.

Une fois que son corps fut calmé, son regard bleu se posa sur le lit vacant. Elle se déplaça en silence jusque celui-ci, y tirant de sous les affaires qu'elle avait préparées discrètement durant les derniers jours. Son esprit relativement agité s'arrêta, une fois qu'elle eut ouvert la fenêtre de sa chambre. L'air nocturne s'y engouffra, gourmand de la chaleur des rêves. Une certaine tranquillité s'empara d'elle, celle qui prend les voyageurs qui marquent leur premier pas. Elle allait vers la compréhension et son esprit s'en apaisait déjà.

Il y avait une longue route qui l'attendait. Ses pieds étaient si frêles.

* * *

Elle avait le rire à la gorge, la fierté dans la poitrine. Anya n'avait qu'une hâte : arriver chez elle et montrer à son père les marques qui ornaient sa clavicule. Celles-ci n'étaient que des croutes brunes, laissant deviner le privilège dont elles faisaient preuves. Une fois que la cicatrisation serait complète, elle n'aurait aucun scrupule à les montrer à tout le village.

Son impatience amusait son mentor, malgré la fatigue de la route. Les jeunes avaient cette force dans le sang, celle qui n'était pas encore brisée et qui les aurait fait gravir le plus haut des arbres, juste pour la satisfaction de l'acte. La guerre assagissait le plus téméraire, mais Skel avait ce pressentiment qu'il en faudrait plusieurs pour assagir son apprentie. « Vas-y, ton impatience ne fait que fatiguer un peu plus les chevaux. » La complicité dans sa voix, travaillée par les âges, montrait bien le fond de sa pensée et l'appréciation qu'il avait pour le trait de caractère d'Anya.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que la jeune fille, après avoir décroché un sourire remerciant et heureux à son maitre, indique à sa monture de presser le pas. Elle partit au galop, remontant le chemin qu'elle connaissait plus que de raison. Un chemin qu'elle avait rêvé de parcourir quand le combat l'avait assaillit et que la peur avait tenté de s'immiscer jusque dans son esprit. Pour chasser ces mauvais sentiments, elle visualisait sa famille. Elle voyait son père, sa mère, sa sœur.

Elle sauta, pressée, de sa selle, atterrissant avec agilité sur le sol de son village, lançant les brides à un enfant. « Ils sont revenus ! » Se pressa-t-il de dire, courant jusqu'aux étables, pour revenir le plus vite annoncer la bonne nouvelle aux autres. Quand il fut revenu, Anya était déjà partie, pénétrant à l'instant dans sa maison. Elle avait un sourire qu'elle ne contrôlait pas, qui fatiguait sa mâchoire et qui montrait sa joie d'être rentrée. Dans la salle commune, elle y retrouva sa mère et elle l'attrapa dans ses bras. Si elle avait eu plus de force, elle l'aurait soulevé du sol. A la place, elle se lova dans l'embrassade de sa mère, retrouvant la chaleur du sein maternel.

Elle n'avouerait jamais que ça lui avait manqué et profita d'autant plus de l'exception. Le silence observa l'échange qui dura de longues secondes. Quand Anya voulu se détacher, elle en fut empêchée par les bras de sa mère, qui la serrent plus fort encore. La guerrière échappa un petit rire. « Nomooon. » Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur la pièce, constatant que Khäl n'était pas là. Elle supposa que sa sœur était chez les anciens, que celle-ci se précipiterait jusque la maison. Ou alors, elle irait surprendre la petite blonde, la kidnappant loin de son apprentissage.

Ses pensées s'arrêtent quand elle réalisa que la femme qui la tenait encore dans ses bras, commençait à pleurer. Anya cligna des yeux, perturbée, utilisant l'humour pour ne pas montrer sa gêne. « Allons, je ne vous ai pas tant manqué que ça. » Elle reçut une tape derrière la tête, comme elle en avait tant reçu, durant ses premières années. Elle se tut, reprit sa mère dans ses bras.

« Khäl, ta sœur. Elle. » Anya ne se souvient plus de la suite. Elle était incapable de remettre les mots exacts, de les placer dans l'ordre. Tout ce qui la marquait, c'était cette peur panique, et ce soulagement, que sa mère la tienne si fort contre elle. Sinon, Anya se serait effondrée sur le sol, à tel point que tout lui échappait, même son équilibre.

Khäl était partie.

Pendant des jours, elle avait arpenté les environs, tentant de retrouver les traces de sa sœur, avant de jurer contre elle-même pour lui avoir enseigné tout ce qu'elle savait de la chasse – assurément, Khäl avait bien retenu la leçon. Elle alla jusqu'au village le plus proche, interrogea les commerçants, les caravaniers. Elle refusait de reconnaitre l'impossible. Elle refusait de croire que sa sœur, sa petite sœur, au visage si sérieux, qui fronçait les sourcils quand elle n'arrivait pas à moudre correctement les racines, était partie. Elle sentait encore ces doigts s'occuper des blessures qu'elle s'était faite suite à un entrainement trop intense, ou comment Khäl serrait les bras autour de sa taille, quand elles partaient au galop à dos de cheval.

Elle refusait de croire que cinq jours avant son retour, elle n'avait rien senti, rien deviné dans l'air. Pendant dix jours, elle arpenta les terres, cherchant le moindre indice, repoussant sa fatigue, se nourrissant de cette inquiétude qui lui écartait les côtes.

Khäl était partie. Anya aurait pu vivre toutes les guerres que son innocence n'aurait pas été piétinée de la sorte.

* * *

Khäl étudia la haute construction métallique, visible à des centaines de mètres. L'héritage écrasé du ciel. Elle frémit dans sa peau de cerf, mordue par un froid qui n'était pas causé par la fin de l'automne. Sur sa langue se diffusait le goût des champignons séchés, qu'elle avait dérobé aux anciens de son village. Bientôt, elle ressentirait l'effet se rependre dans sa mâchoire, avant d'envahir son squelette entier. Elle pressa le pas.

Elle n'avait pas compté les jours, mais elle savait que ça faisait plusieurs semaines maintenant qu'elle avait quitté son village natal. L'absence lui pesait et souvent ses pensées glissaient vers sa famille qu'elle avait abandonnée. Au début de son voyage, elle s'était promise qu'elle retournerait chez elle. Elle s'était préparée mentalement, jouant les divers scénarios de disputes qu'elle aurait pu recevoir, le tout avec un léger sourire coupable. Ce n'était rien, et cette perspective l'avait poussée, aux premiers jours de sa fugue.

Maintenant que ses pieds foulaient des terres qui éveillaient en elle de lointains souvenir, elle n'en était plus si sûre. Khäl s'initiait à un appel plus fort que celui de la famille et la traque de ses mémoires oubliées faisait remonter une vérité qui faisait office de loi dans son cœur : sa place était ailleurs. Elle n'aurait pu dire où c'était, mais elle savait, définitivement, où ce n'était pas. L'Arche qui se dressait aux pieds de cette montagne n'était pas l'endroit. C'était le début du chemin.

L'hallucination des champignons commença à faire son effet, ses yeux rendus sensibles aux derniers rayons du soleil. A l'intérieur de sa cage thoracique, les battements de son cœur faiblirent et elle se perdit dans un monde incompréhensible, voyant des figures passer sous ses yeux, alors qu'il n'y avait que les ombres de la nature comme mouvement. Mue par un lointain appel, elle se détourna de son objectif premier, ignorant la tentation de l'Arche. Elle bifurqua sur sa droite et longea l'orée des bois. Les ombres se multiplièrent et se joignirent en une seule, pour former la nuit.

L'obscurité entière l'entourait et celle-ci se matérialisa à ses pieds. Surgissant du sol, elle marqua un pas en arrière, alors que le corps devenait plus réel à ses yeux. Elle avait mal partout, sentait la fatigue de ces longues heures de marches, la boue séchée sur le visage et la douleur non loin du creux de son coude. La figure était là, à ses pieds, mourante et Khäl s'écrasa sur le sol, tentant d'attraper ce corps qui n'existait pas. « Anya. » Sa petite voix, brisée par les larmes qui dévalaient ses yeux, tenta d'appeler ce qui n'appartenait qu'aux rêves, n'appartenait qu'au passé.

Khäl referma ses bras sur elle-même, agenouillée par terre, recroquevilla son corps, se renfermait sur cette détresse qui l'envahissait. Elle respirait vite, sentait ses organes se toucher les uns les autres, l'inondant d'une chaleur qu'elle ne supportait pas malgré la fraicheur du mois de novembre. Elle se balança d'avant en arrière, en de petits mouvements, ressemblant, de loin, à une roche qui se berçait. Elle s'endormit.

Elle ne sut pas combien de temps cela dura, plongée ainsi dans cette transe lointaine. Elle voyagea avec des hommes, des femmes, des enfants, des amis, longeant les marcheurs en sens inverse. Ses pieds se posèrent sur les grilles qui étaient détruites par le temps et un instant, elle sentit le vrombissement du système de ventilation, le doux ronronnement des machineries. Ses doigts attrapèrent une pierre blanche et elle griffa la coque de métal qui était à sa portée, dessinant un paysage qui ressemblait à celui qui se dressait dans son dos.

Des voix s'élevèrent dans sa tête et tout se joua derrière ses paupières. Elle vit un jeune adulte qui la suppliait de ne pas le faire (faire quoi ?) et elle sentit le monde autour d'elle tourner. L'attraction de la terre l'attrapa et Khäl chuta au sol. Elle se fit manger par la guerre, qui portait un visage de femme au maquillage noire. Elle se fit manger par la mort, qui portait les traits de la Forte Fièvre et tout se révulsa. Son dos se tordit dans l'exact opposé de ses vertèbres et elle ne fut plus capable de respirer.

* * *

Un coup dans ses côtes la réveilla et Khäl marmonna dans son sommeil perdu. L'ouverture de sa conscience à l'aide des champignons ne laissait que peu de place au repos et elle aurait apprécié prolongé sa nuit. Vraisemblablement, elle n'aurait pas cette chance quand un nouveau coup lui fut donné, trop réel que pour être ignoré. Khäl se redressa difficilement, jetant un coup d'œil sur la figure qui se dressait devant elle, pas le moins du monde impressionnée par la lance que tenait l'étrangère. « Tu ne devrais pas dormir ici. L'endroit est proscris. » Khäl se détourna de l'étrangère, levant la tête vers la structure métallique, retrouvant tout ce qui avait été éveillé pendant sa transe. Elle sourit, de cette mélancolie qui la prenait, maintenant qu'elle comprenait un peu mieux.

La petite blonde se releva, secouant ses vêtements et chassant par la même occasion les morceaux de végétaux et de terre qui s'y étaient logés. Elle regarda la femme, cette adulte encore jeune. La peau noire, quelques cicatrices sur le corps, une fierté propre à ceux qui parcouraient leurs terres. « Si c'est interdit, pourquoi es-tu là ? » L'étrangère poussa un soupire, qui ressembla à un rire. Khäl ne cacha pas son amusement, alors qu'elle ramassait sa besace.

La guerrière n'offrit aucune réponse, invitant d'un signe de tête à être suivie. « Quel est ton nom, petite fille ? » L'adolescente ne sembla pas s'offusquer à la comparaison. Même si, réveillée, elle faisait preuve d'une vivacité d'esprit, il n'en restait pas moins qu'elle avait eu l'idiotie de dormir en plein extérieur. Quand le gel se rependait au matin, c'était dangereux. De loin, l'enfant avait semblé être mort.

« Khäl. » Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la figure de l'Arche, avant de tomber dans les pas de l'étrangère. « Tu fais partie du Trikru. » Remarqua-t-elle en observant le style vestimentaire de la femme qui l'avait réveillée.

« C'est qu'elle s'y connait en géographie. » Ce fut sardonique et dans son dos, elle ne vit pas Khäl se renfrogner un peu. « Je m'appelle Indra. » Le trigedasleng roulait aisément sur sa langue, accentuant ses mots d'une manière qui lui était propre.

Khäl n'était jamais allée aussi loin de son village natal et chaque mètre l'éloignait un peu plus de sa maison. Pour autant, elle ne marchait pas en territoire inconnu. Elle s'était préparée, retenant le nom des différents clans qui appartenaient à l'union de Heda, prenant soin de connaitre les lieux où elle se rendait. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle ne savait pas où elle allait qu'elle serait perdue pour autant. Elle prit de grandes enjambées, arrivant à hauteur de cette Indra. « Pourquoi est-ce proscris ? » Il y avait un sentiment, une certitude. Khäl savait pourquoi, mais elle avait besoin de s'en assurer. Ce qui avait été et ce qui était se rejoignaient rarement.

Indra jeta un coup d'œil en arrière, étudiant la figure de métal, avant de poser son regard sur la fille qu'elle avait trouvée. Elle fronça un peu les sourcils. Parfois, il y avait des rôdeurs qui venaient pour espérer voler du fer, s'enrichir de quelques kilogrammes. Pour des armes, ou autre. Cette Khäl n'avait rien pris, elle n'en avait pas la force. Et ce qui avait attiré son regard, avant de réveiller l'enfant, ce fut les esquisses griffées sur tous les supports. Indra ne poserait aucune question. Ce lieu avait le don d'attirer tout type de personnage et la blonde n'avait pas l'air d'être un criminel. Tout juste une gamine agaçante.

Elle réajusta sa prise sur sa lance, avant de regarder devant elle, choisissant le passage qu'elles prendraient. « Les esprits y rôdent. » Indra n'en avait pas peur, ni ne les craignait. Mais elle respectait les croyances de son peuple et ne désirai pas subir une punition pour être restée trop longtemps sur ces terres maudites. « Ceux qui sont venus avec le ciel habitent les lieux. Il ne faut pas les déranger. Pas trop longtemps. »

Khäl eut un bref sourire coupable, devinant encore la présence imposante du monstre de métal dans son dos. Elle savait qu'il n'y avait aucun fantôme, aucune réminiscence d'âmes torturées perdus dans cet amas de tôles. Cependant, elle comprenait la signification qu'il y avait derrière ces mythes. Elle, elle avait été hantée par ce lieu pendant douze ans. Elle ne pouvait que respecter ces lois qui interdisaient de s'approcher de l'Arche. « Que leur est-il arrivé ? » C'était la première fois qu'elle parlait de ce sujet avec une personne, qui pouvait lui apporter une réponse. Même si Indra semblait persuadée que ces skaikru s'étaient éteints ici.

« C'était bien avant que je ne sois née. Mes parents n'étaient que des nourrissons. » Indra serra la mâchoire, contant l'histoire de leur terre, ce fait marquant, qui avait causé la perte de deux de leurs villages, et la fin de l'ennemi terrible qu'était le maun-de. Elle expliqua que la nuit s'était éveillée rouge, un soir et que la terre avait tremblée quand, en son sein, les skaikru étaient arrivés. Ils avaient marché dans ces bois, armés de leur technologie, avares de ces terres qu'ils n'avaient jamais connus et rencontrèrent la Montagne. Une guerre éclata entre ces deux tyrans et une alliance fut signée entre le skaikru et les habitants de la forêt. « Heda était là, c'est elle qui a mis tout en œuvre. Son plan était de se servir de la force du Ciel pour écraser l'ennemi qu'étaient les maunon. » Faire d'une pierre deux coups. Attendre que les skaikru soient affaiblis, avant de les abattre eux aussi. Tout n'avait été que tactique pour abattre ces hommes qui ne seraient jamais de vrais fils de la terre. « Ils sont incapables de trouver de nouveaux corps et leurs esprits sont toujours attachés à ces lieux. »

Khäl retint un frisson, s'imaginant les évènements, les visualisant. Et il y avait cette voix qui criait, fort, dans sa tête. _C'est faux !_ Rien ne fut visible sur ses traits, continuant d'acquiescer de temps en temps, pour assurer Indra qu'elle suivait bien ses propos, écoutait attentivement, posant même des questions, à certains moments, pour obtenir des réponses, qui n'étaient offertes que très rarement. Cela remontait à plusieurs décennies maintenant et d'autres guerres avaient eu le mérite d'étouffer cette histoire, qui restait propre au village de TonDC, d'où Indra était originaire. La Heda de l'époque avait pris le soin que l'on se rappelle de l'alliance qu'elle avait créé, celle qui unifiait les douze clans – aujourd'hui devenus treize. C'était l'union qui était privilégiée, pas les désaccords contre des groupes qui n'existaient plus.

« Heda a banni ce lieu. » C'était la fin de l'histoire, la raison ultime qui faisait que la végétation reprenait sa place, grimpant sur les structures de métal, qui donnait l'impression que cet arc se dressait directement des entrailles de la montagne. Celle qui faisait que les chasseurs eux-mêmes évitaient ce lieu et que seul des guerriers reconnus par les anciens parcouraient les environs, pour s'assurer que personne ne venait perturber le sommeil des âmes défuntes. C'était le rôle d'Indra et avec cette logique qu'elle avait trouvé Khäl.

« Est-ce que je vais recevoir une punition ? » Il n'y avait aucune fébrilité dans la voix de la blonde. Non. Elle se tenait droite, la tête haute, prête à accepter le jugement qui lui serait attribué.

Cette vision fit sourire Indra, qui secoua la tête. « Tu ne voulais rien faire de mal. » Khäl crut à une question et elle assura son escorte qu'elle ne désirait pas éveiller les esprits. « Dans ce cas, tu ne recevras pas le fouet. »

Khäl échappa un petit soupir de soulagement : ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était prête à accepter les conséquences de ses actes qu'elle ne les redoutait pas. Le silence s'installa pendant de longues minutes. La petite étrangère observa les lieux, la végétation similaire à celle de sa région. Soudain, à un moment où les traces se divisaient, pour partir dans deux directions, Khäl s'arrêta. « Où allons-nous ? » Demanda-t-elle. Elle observa Indra s'arrêter sur le trajet de gauche, puis ses yeux bleus se posèrent sur le chemin de droite, devinant où celui-ci menait.

« Je t'emmène à mon village. » Il y eut un froncement de sourcils qui accueillit ses mots. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es venue ici, petite fille, mais tu mérites de te reposer dans un vrai lit. Je ne te retiendrai pas, c'est à toi de faire ton choix. » Sur ce, Indra reprit sa route, marchant à une allure posée, pour permettre à Khäl de la suivre, si elle le désirait.

Cette dernière évalua la proposition de longues secondes, contemplant le dos de cette femme qu'elle venait de rencontrer. Elle aurait pu continuer son voyage seule, la solitude n'était pas son fardeau, y trouvant même un certain réconfort. Sur sa droite, Khäl savait ce qu'elle trouverait, l'image vive dans sa conscience depuis hier soir. Justement. Ce fut ce qui la motiva, alors qu'elle allait vers l'inconnu, se dépêchant de rejoindre Indra.

* * *

Khäl resta de longs mois à TonDC, découvrant les environs, suivant Indra à chaque fois que cette dernière se rendait jusqu'aux terres proscrites, se séparant d'elle pour explorer les environs. Elle trouvait des lieux que personne n'aurait découvert, s'ils ne les avaient pas cherchés. Elle pouvait se perdre des heures dans les mines, suivant des ombres qui n'existaient plus, craignant de rencontrer ces faucheurs dont les anciens du village parlaient. Ce n'était pas dû à son imagination d'enfant, Khäl l'avait perdue dès que les premiers rêves avaient fait leur apparition. C'était parce qu'elle savait qu'ils avaient un jour existé et parfois, quand l'obscurité était trop profonde, elle croyait les voir surgir des pierres, pour tenter de l'attraper. Alors, elle détalait à toutes jambes, jusqu'à arriver à la sortie, et ne s'arrêter que des kilomètres loin de là, essoufflée et terriblement vivante.

C'était un sentiment qui la fascinait, plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Contempler la vie qui animait ses muscles, faisait frissonner sa peau, souffrir ses os lors du rude hiver qu'elle passa à TonDC. Elle voyait ses mains d'enfant et, d'une certaine manière, se souvenait de la mort qui l'avait happée, avant. Il y avait cette maladie dans son corps, et ce feu qui la dévorait, alors que rien n'indiquait que ça ne soit réellement le cas. Car Khäl était une adolescente en parfaite santé, éveillée qui se découvrait.

Un jour, dans ces mines, elle prit un tournant qu'elle avait refusé jusque-là de découvrir. Il n'y avait pas de mystère, il n'y avait que la cognition de ce qui avait été fait, d'un lourd fardeau à porter, qui l'avait tant hanté par le passé. Quand elle arriva au cinquième niveau, à la lumière de sa torche, que les flammes peignaient sur les murs de béton abimé des couleurs oranges, elle avait suivi les battements de son cœur jusqu'à une salle comble de la mort. Elle vomit. Elle pleura. Elle resta là pendant trois jours, assise sur une table poussiéreuse, dans le noir le plus complet, mastiquant ces champignons et observant les silhouettes d'un temps oublié s'agiter devant elle.

Indra la sermonna quand elle revint et cette fois-ci, n'échappa guère à la punition. Ce fut après, qu'elle obtint son premier tatouage.

Malgré l'hospitalité des villageois, la tranquillité qui régnait sous ce manteau de neige qui s'était installé, Khäl était toujours proie à ses terreurs nocturnes. Celles-ci étaient moins régulières, mais quand elles arrivaient, elle était projetée dans une vie qui n'était plus, mais qui ne cessait jamais de la poursuivre. Les lendemains, quand ça arrivait, il y avait une tisane qui l'attendait au coin du feu et Khäl remerciait silencieusement son hôte. Elle avait beau ne pas faire de bruit, se forcer à un mimétisme lancinant, Indra savait mieux que quiconque.

Ce fut pareil, le jour où elle décida de reprendre son voyage, à la fin de l'hiver. Elle avait trouvé la sacoche quelle avait eu au premier jour, plein de vivres accompagner d'un mot. « Sois partie quand je reviens. » Khäl n'avait pu suivre les indications, car à présent elle connaissait le goût des adieux dérobés. Elle l'avait vécu et quand sa famille lui manquait, elle le regrettait. Et elle n'en voulait plus, de ces regrets. Alors, elle attendit qu'Indra soit de retour au village, s'était agrippée à son torse dans un câlin désespéré et féroce.

* * *

Ses pieds s'étaient raffermis. Sa taille s'était élancée. Son visage s'était creusé. Elle ne comptait plus les mois (cela faisait deux ans qu'elle était partie). Son regard avait changé. Il n'y avait plus cette méfiance, cette distance, cette prise qu'avait le passé sur elle. La limite avait été brisée et après avoir accepté les atrocités de celle qu'elle avait été, elle avait aussi accepté les grands évènements. C'était la trace de ceux-ci que Khäl remontait.

Elle avait quitté le trigedakru depuis de nombreux jours maintenant et elle continuait sans cesse vers l'ouest, reconnaissant les lieux alors qu'elle n'y avait jamais mis les pieds. Pas durant cette vie, tout du moins. Avec sa tribu natale, elle avait abandonné sa langue natale, préférant l'anglais comme mode d'expression. Elle avait échangé il y a de ça une saison ses vêtements pour des apparats qui ne dévoilaient plus ses origines, abandonnant les blasons de son clan, les bijoux de sa mère. A son poignet, remplaçant un bracelet de sa sœur, reposait un autre tatouage, encerclant sa peau, seule et unique preuve qu'elle avait désiré préservé. Le long de son crâne, sur son côté droit, s'entremêlaient ses cheveux blonds en une tresse sophistiquée. Khäl avait la bohème à l'âme, la fin de son aventure naissant à l'horizon.

Les champs poussaient et elle reconnut l'orge, ainsi que d'autres plantations éparses. Des figures s'élevèrent des sillons et elle leur sourit faiblement, progressant sans s'arrêter. Devant elle, bientôt, se dressèrent les larges portes grisâtres. Sur le haut du portique reposait un corbeau à quatre ailes, observant d'un œil noir la nouvelle arrivante. Il gonfla les plumes, avant de creuser dans celles-ci à l'aide de son bec.

Presque inaperçue, comme si elle avait toujours appartenu en ce lieu, elle pénétra dans le village, détaillant de ses yeux les statues des fondateurs. Khäl s'arrêta, ne ressentant pas la fatigue de ces derniers jours, où elle n'avait fait que marcher, se reposant le moins possible. Elle était excitée et aurait tant voulu courir dans les rues de Hasis, pour tester sa mémoire, découvrir tout ce qu'elle connaissait déjà, explorer ce qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Un garçon l'interpella. Il avait des boucles noires, des tâches de rousseurs sur le visage. « Toi. » Khäl se retourna, inoffensive, se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas paraitre trop pressée. « Tu n'es pas d'ici. Comment es-tu arrivée ? » Il se rapprocha un peu plus et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, prenant soin de garder une distance de sécurité.

Khäl passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds, levant son regard jusque la Maison Centrale. « J'aimerais voir Raven. » Il fut surpris d'entendre ce nom sur les lèvres d'une étrangère. Elle sourit devant sa mine. « Je m'appelle Clarke. Dis-lui, juste, que je suis là. »


	9. Chapitre 08

Hello ladiiiies (and gentleman?)

Retour aux retrouvailles entre les soeurs. J'espère que vous avez apprécier le retour de Khäl et Naya (bien qu'elles ne soient jamais partie de fait :p)

Merci à Capucin et Lou qui commentent, ça fait plaisir de voir ce que vous pensez. Les autres, soyez pas timide, je mords pas! (a)

* * *

« Je ne vais plus par ce nom. » Les mots quittèrent les lèvres d'Anya, bas et menaçants. Elle observa les yeux bleus de sa sœur, cherchant une trace de culpabilité qu'il n'y avait pas. Sa main était toujours serrée sur le col de Khäl, tandis qu'elle sentait les phalanges de sa main droite lui bruler plus que de raison. Son cœur battait si fort et le monde tournait autour d'elle.

Clarke ne fit aucun geste pour se défaire de la prise d'Anya, qu'elle ne quittait pas du regard, étudiant la figure de celle qui avait tant compté, durant les premières années de sa vie. Le bras qu'elle avait tendu vers Bellamy pour éviter d'intervenir était toujours tendu, prouvant qu'elle gérait la situation, même s'il n'y avait que l'inverse qui était envisageable. « Moi non plus. C'est Clarke. » Elle fut tirée un peu plus vers la guerrière issue de Polis, subissant sans broncher tout ce qui se passait dans ce regard lourd de sens, lourd d'incompréhension. « Vas-tu me lâcher ? » C'était facile, de retrouver le ton qu'elle utilisait quand elle faisait la leçon à sa grande sœur. C'était autoritaire et calme, loin de l'amour qu'il y avait un jour eu entre elles.

Anya raffermit sa poigne, ignorante de l'attention dirigée sur elles. Ca ne comptait pas, toutes ces vies qui convergeaient vers leur échange. Ils ne comprendraient pas, ils ne reconnaitraient pas l'envergure du deuil qu'elle portait, depuis que sa sœur avait disparu. Ce désarroi trop fermement ancré en elle, pour prendre le risque de la quitter. Elle aurait été seule, vaincue, bien incapable de se réjouir de ces retrouvailles familiales. « Je ne sais pas. » Tout était crispé chez elle, boule de fureur et de traitrise. « Est-ce que tu vas encore soudainement disparaitre ? » C'était vicieux et elle lut le vice dans le regard de Khäl. Non. De Clarke. (Cette femme était-elle seulement sa sœur ? Y avait-il encore une trace de la petite blonde qu'elle chérissait tant, et qu'elle avait tant pleuré ?)

La respiration se bloqua dans les poumons de Clarke et elle ouvrit légèrement la bouche, sentant l'air dans son palais, découvrant les fragrances d'Anya qui lui remémoraient une vie oubliée. Il y eut un éclat de colère, en son sein, et finalement, elle sourit, de cette mélancolie propre à l'enfant qu'elle avait été, l'enfant qu'elle n'était plus. « Non. » Ce n'était qu'un souffle, tout juste un murmure.

Le temps se suspendit, jusqu'à ce qu'Anya lâcha Clarke, prenant un pas en arrière, en marquant un deuxième bien plus tard.

Elle posa ses mains sur sa ceinture, l'œil critique. Clarke, quant à elle, invita l'attroupement à se disperser, aidée par Bellamy qui chassa les badauds. Il y avait cette perplexité dans l'air, partagée par tous. Ceux qui ne comprenaient pas l'échange, et ceux qui réalisaient à peine ce qu'il venait de se produire.

Octavia s'approcha de sa compatriote, jetant un regard suspicieux à Clarke. « Tu la connais ? » Elle fit l'effort de ne pas paraitre hésitante, mais la manière dont son front se plissait ne trompait pas.

Anya poussa un soupir, long et lourd, n'aidant en rien à se dégager de cette nouvelle inquiétude, ce déchirement qui secouait tous ses muscles. Elle observa la blonde se masser la mâchoire et elle retint le sourire satisfait de se montrer sur ses lèvres. Cette journée serait définitivement loin d'une partie de plaisir. « C'est ma sœur. » Anya prit le soin d'articuler chaque syllabe, s'assurant ainsi de la réalité des faits. Le petit bruit étonné d'Octavia lui assura qu'elle ne rêvait pas.

Bellamy serrait le manche de sa dague, plus par réflexe que par hostilité. Il restait tendu, sur ses gardes, prêt à agir, si jamais cette envoyée de Polis initiait un autre geste violent. Il voulut avoir la force du monde pour ne pas se montrer inquisiteur envers Clarke, mais il se sentit se pencher vers elle, incapable de s'arrêter. « Je ne savais pas. » Demi-mots accusateurs.

Clarke lui jeta un coup d'œil, visiblement ennuyée. « Maintenant tu sais. » Elle aurait voulu lui dire _pas maintenant_ , elle aurait voulu repousser cette conversation, mais mieux que quiconque, elle savait que quand le passé rattrapait les gens, il était impossible de l'éviter.

Clarke se détourna de Bellamy, s'adressa à Anya d'un geste du menton. « Viens, nous allons parler. » Elle se tourna vers Lincoln, resté silencieux et observateur. « Vas prévenir Rae que les troupes de Polis sont arrivées. Tu peux lui dire qui est Anya. » Elle ajouta, plus bas. « Ca le fera rire. » Déjà, elle entendait la voix de son mentor se moquer gentiment d'elle.

* * *

Anya ne laissa pas passer une seule seconde. Dès que Clarke ouvrit la marche, elle se positionna à son niveau. Son esprit état calme et posé, comme à chaque fois qu'elle était troublée, incapable de s'emporter, une fois qu'elle revenait à la raison. Et elle sentait se ressentiment noir tourner dans sa poitrine, projeter cette force dans son sang. « C'est donc pour ça que tu es partie ? » Cela ressemblait à un grondement, alors que les maisonnées défilaient, plongée dans l'agitation tranquille de Hasis.

« Tu dois bien t'être fait quelques hypothèses. » Il n'y avait aucune malice dans les propos de Clarke. Il y avait tant d'années qui s'étaient écoulées, depuis la dernière fois où elle s'était demandée ce qu'il advenait de sa famille d'antan. Et encore plus où elle se demandait ce qu'ils fabulaient sur son départ. Elle avait juste espéré, une fois qu'elle avait compris qu'elle ne retournerait pas dans son village natale, qu'ils l'oublieraient vite, comme la coutume le voulait chez elle, une fois qu'un des leur était considéré comme mort.

Il y eut cette expression sur le visage d'Anya, qui exprimait bien le fond de sa pensée, peu appréciative de la tournure que prenait la conversation. « Oui. » C'était furieux et elle continuerait de l'être pendant un long moment, elle le sentait cette brulure monstrueuse dans le fond de son estomac, qui n'avait qu'un besoin, remonter dans sa gorge et se vider de cette colère. « Puis j'ai arrêté d'espérer, arrêté de t'attendre. » C'était une confession douloureuse, autant que ça l'avait été, de prendre cette décision. Celle d'arrêter les recherches, de parcourir les terres de son clan pour trouver une petite fille blonde de douze ans que personne n'avait vu, comme si elle avait disparu du monde et jamais exister. Anya attrapa Clarke par le bras, fermant ses doigts sur son biceps, avec force, sachant qu'elle marquerait la peau. « Alors tu vas me dire pourquoi tu es partie ?! » Elle avait crié sur Clarke, celle qui dans ces traits adulte, avaient toutes les ressemblances avec Khäl. Anya ne comprenait pas, et elle en était fatiguée.

Les pupilles de Clarke rétrécirent, alors que quelque chose de glacé coulait le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle se redressa un peu, n'échappa aucune plainte au mal que lui faisait Anya, elle estimait que c'était mérité. « Je n'en pouvais plus. » Calme, au premier abord, il y eut cette fébrilité qui la prit, comme quand elle s'éveillait de ces nuits de terreur qu'elle ne subissait plus. Alors, elle riposta avec la même force que sa sœur, ne cillant pas à la proximité. « Je n'en pouvais plus de te voir mourir tous les soirs, comme si j'étais la responsable. Et je l'ai cru ! Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça fait, d'être persuadé que je t'avais tuée, alors que tu étais la personne que j'aimais le plus au monde ? » La douleur revint dans ses yeux, s'écoulant en des larmes sincères et silencieuse.

Anya fut déstabilisée, nauséeuse de ce qu'elle apprenait. Sa prise se détacha, pour autant, aucune des sœurs ne fit un mouvement pour s'éloigner de l'autre. Elle regarda les larmes couler sur le visage de Clarke et sa propre gorge se noua. « Nous nous sommes connues… avant. » Elle n'y avait jamais songé et elle était là, incrédule, réalisant les motivations de Clarke.

« Oui. » C'était dur et les mots, Clarke eut du mal à les prononcer. « Tu me haïssais comme tu me hais maintenant. » Brusquement, elle se détacha d'Anya et parti en avant, ressentant le besoin de prendre l'air, celui de la solitude et d'une fuite, qu'elle appréciait tant faire, quand elle ne maitrisait rien.

Anya observa sa sœur partir, et elle se retourna vers Bellamy et Octavia, qui étaient quelques mètres derrière, ressemblant à des cerfs sur le point de se faire tuer par des chasseurs. Ils avaient suivi l'échange et n'avaient pas osé interrompre, conscients qu'ils n'avaient pas leur place dans cette discussion. Le fils du forgeron prit quelques secondes avant de réaliser ce qu'il se passait. Il secoua la tête, reprenant ses esprits. Il lui fit un geste, pour que cette femme qu'il ne connaissait pas, parte à la poursuite de Clarke. « Tu ne vas pas la laisser filer ! » C'était important pour Clarke, il le savait. Malgré la douleur évidente. Mieux encore, il savait qu'il n'était pas capable de rassurer Clarke. C'était à Anya de le faire.

Anya qui le regarda, avant de hocher la tête et de courir dans la direction que Clarke venait de prendre.

Le guérisseur n'était pas loin, une trentaine de mètres devant, marchant d'un pas décidé pour une destination qu'elle ignorait. « Khäl. » Elle fronça les sourcils, ignorant le nom de son passé. Une main se posa sur son épaule, la retournant violement, de manière déterminée. « Khäl… Clarke ! » Anya pinça les lèvres, peu habituée à ce nom, à cette connotation étrangère dans sa bouche. « Je ne te hais pas. » Sa main était toujours sur l'épaule de la blonde et elle força Clarke à la regarder dans les yeux. « Tu m'entends ? Je ne te hais pas. » Anya se répétait, et elle le ferait jusqu'à ce que sa sœur comprenne, s'imprègne de ces mots. « Je t'en veux et je ne te pardonnerai pas. Mon monde a été réduit en pièce quand j'ai appris ta disparition. Tu étais tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu protéger et tu es partie. Sans un mot, sans une explication. Je t'en veux pour ça, pour m'avoir fait croire qu'on ne comptait pas à tes yeux. » C'était difficile, c'était lourd dans son cœur, lourd dans ses poumons. Elle sentait le feu dans ses joues, peu habituée à s'exprimer aussi directement. Mais elle ne voulait pas courir le risque de perdre sa sœur, pas une deuxième fois.

Les larmes avaient arrêté de couler des yeux de Clarke et elle écouta attentivement, hochant la tête, reconnaissant tout ce que lui disait Anya. C'était vrai et elle était parfaitement conscience du mal qu'elle avait semé dans cette famille qui l'avait mise au monde. « Ma place n'était plus parmi vous… Il n'y avait pas que toi que je vois dans mes rêves. Et. » Elle perdait ses mots, incapable d'exprimer correctement ce qu'il s'était passé, il y a plus de dix ans maintenant. Elle n'avait plus douze ans et tout lui semblait si lointain, si éteint. « Je ne regrette pas d'être partie. » Sa main se posa sur celle d'Anya et elle lut sans mal, dans le regard de l'ainée, la souffrance, la fêlure qu'elle avait été la seule à créer. « J'aurais pu partir autrement, mais je savais que vous ne m'auriez pas laissé. »

Le monde tournait encore et Anya était figée sur place, alourdie par ce qu'elle entendait, par ce que cela insufflait en elle. La pire période de sa vie prenait enfin un sens et elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle préférait : l'ignorance ou la vérité. Elles restèrent là, de longues minutes, silencieuses. C'était un mal qui avait été fait et celui-ci ne serait jamais rattrapé, jamais racheté. Clarke semblait en paix, plus que les dernières semaines qu'Anya se souvenait avoir passé avec sa sœur, peu de temps après sa propre initiation. Elle retomba dans ce mutisme habituel, fermant la mâchoire, sentant ses muscles se dessiner sous sa peau.

Clarke avait raison et ça tuait la brune de le reconnaitre, que sa famille n'aurait jamais laissé la cadette partir seule sur les routes. Elle avait été choisie pour diriger le village, un jour et l'attache que cela créait, Anya n'avait pas réalisé à quel point ça avait étouffé sa sœur. Tout ce qu'elle avait considéré comme un honneur; à quel point Clarke l'avait-elle perçu comme un fardeau ?

« Tu m'as terriblement manqué. » Anya n'avait pas eu le temps de le penser que les mots étaient sortis de leur propre initiative. Elle se pencha vers Clarke, déposant son front contre celui de sa sœur, qui se laissa faire.

« Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. » L'échange était ancien, une tendresse à laquelle Clarke n'était plus habituée. Les larmes menacèrent de couler à nouveau et elle prit sur elle, ferma les yeux, luttant ce soulagement dont elle était coupable de ressentir. « Je suis désolée. » Murmures.

« Non, tu ne l'es pas. » Souligna Anya, sage, perspicace, sans aucune trace de rancune.

Clarke soupira, amusée. « Non je ne le suis pas. »

* * *

Les jours qui passèrent furent investis à rattraper le temps perdu, à tenter de combler, en cinq malheureux jours ce que toutes les années avaient vu défiler. Anya et Clarke pouvaient passer des heures à discuter, ou plutôt, Anya pouvait passer des heures à écouter Clarke se confier sur sa vie à Hasis et sur son voyage long de deux ans. Ou alors la guerrière expliquait ses combats, comment elle était arrivée à Polis lors de sa dix-septième année, sa première rencontre avec Lexa (Clarke tut volontairement ce qu'il y avait entre le chef des clans et elle). Parfois, il n'y avait pas beaucoup à dire et les sœurs retombaient dans la sérénité qui existait entre elles.

Le départ ne pouvait être évité, ni reporter à plus longtemps. Chacun avait son devoir, chacun appartenant à des peuples différents, malgré que le sang soit partagé. Aussi vite que les cavaliers qui étaient arrivés pour la première fois à Hasis trois semaines auparavant, le groupe de Trigedakru étaient repartis vers l'est. Anya à leur tête, Octavia quelques mètres derrières… Et Lincoln. Rae avait autorisé à ce que le guerrier accompagne le groupe jusque Polis, dissimulant sa clémence sous les caprices de l'âge.

C'était l'été, le soleil commençait à se cocher plus tôt, même si pour les villageois, rien ne changeait réellement. Les agriculteurs s'occupaient de leurs champs, les mineurs raffinaient le métal, les mécaniciens réparaient les pièces de technologies défaillantes. Raven parcourait à son aise les rues du village, de son pas claudiquant. Bellamy entrainait ses recrues, quand il n'était pas à la forge à préparer des munitions. Clarke faisait sa tournée, soignant ceux dans le besoin, surveillait les plantes médicinales. Saul avait passé son initiation, prenant officiellement le nom de Jasper et le lendemain demanda à Maya de s'installer avec lui.

Quand Kane revint de Kala, les mules chargées de denrées qu'il avait échangées à la capitale, l'adolescent était agité. Il ne prit même pas le temps de délester les bêtes, laissant le tout à ses collègues, qu'il se rendit, le pas pressé, jusque la Maison Centrale.

* * *

Octavia aimait Polis et c'est avec ce sentiment, cette passion qu'elle avait pour la ville qu'elle occupait, qu'elle avait présenté les rues à Lincoln, présenté les environs, le quartier commerçant, le Palais. Elle avait une histoire pour chaque lieu et elle adorait lire l'étonnement dans le regard de son compagnon, quand il s'émerveillait face à des détails, comme le capharnaüm qui agitait le marché au poisson, ou le léger bourdonnement qui s'élevait du cœur de la ville, quand ils étaient cachés en hauteur, à observer l'horizon.

Elle le présenta à ses amis proches, s'assurant en premier lieu que Heda accepte la présence du guerrier de Hasis. Entre la joie de Lexa de retrouver son second et les souvenirs qu'elle nourrissait à l'encontre du village qui lui avait sauvé la vie, elle avait vite donné son accord. Ainsi, Lincoln rencontra Indra, Nyko, Teksas et d'autres figures importantes de Polis, sans que les formalités ne soient trop pesantes.

A certaines occasions, Lincoln se trouvait seul. Puisqu'il n'était qu'un invité, il n'avait pas sa place aux conseils de guerre et autres sujets délicats propres à la politique du Trigedakru. Il se familiarisa avec les lieux, s'entraina avec les combattants de la capitale, se perdit à deux occasions dans le labyrinthe qu'était Polis à ses yeux.

Son séjour n'avait rien de touristique. Il le savait. Rae s'était assuré qu'il ne l'oublie pas et avant de partir, Bellamy le lui avait répété. Il devait s'assurer que Heda et ses subalternes ne sachent rien sur eux, sur leur origine profonde. Celle-ci était enterrée, oubliée de tous. Surtout quand des plans de bataille se mettaient en place, que les statuts des espions étaient vérifiés au sein du clan Vespërs. Lincoln n'appréciait pas accorder trop d'importance à ce que lui expliquait Octavia, dès qu'elle le retrouvait, mais ça fonctionnait ainsi. A chaque fois que le remord était trop grand, il embrassait sa partenaire et oubliait tout de sa culpabilité. Il y avait un devoir, avant l'amour et sa loyauté était immuable.

* * *

Anya était assise dans la salle du conseil, se massant le front après une longue conversation qu'elle avait entretenu avec l'un des représentants du clan des prairies. Elle faisait difficilement de la protection des troupeaux de chèvres sa priorité et la diplomatie n'était pas une vertu inébranlable chez elle. Petite, quand elle rêvait qu'elle entrainait Heda, elle n'avait jamais songé qu'il y aurait ce genre d'obligation qu'elle devrait remplir, une fois qu'elle serait dans les rangs de Polis. La vie était parfois pleine de surprise.

En se servant à boire, elle repensa à l'agitation qui l'avait prise quand elle avait retrouvé Khäl… Clarke. Le monde savait être clément, quand les bonnes décisions étaient prises. Elle repensait à la jeune adolescente qu'elle avait été, détruite d'apprendre la disparition de sa sœur. Elle repensait à la force dont elle avait fait preuve, une fois qu'elle avait accepté de tourner le dos à cette blessure, acceptant de se consacrer entièrement à son devoir de guerrier. L'univers avait un sens qui lui échappait, mais elle était plus que soulagée de celui qu'il avait pris.

Dès son retour à Polis, elle avait envoyé une missive à ses parents et elle attendait avec hâte qu'ils apprennent la bonne nouvelle. Une autre personne, qui avait gardé sa surprise, mais qui avait souri, simplement, à la nouvelle, ce fut Lexa. Maintenant que Anya savait que c'était Clarke qui avait tenue compagnie à Heda, elle comprenait un peu mieux les changements subtils chez son chef. Enfant, sa sœur avait le don de la guider, de la conseiller. Avec l'expérience et son éveil, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce que Clarke soit bénéfique pour Lexa.

Des coups retentirent sur la porte et Anya se tourna, observant un messager entrer. Celui-ci déposa un papier, cerclé du sceau d'un de leur espion. Elle ne regarda même pas l'homme partir, alors qu'elle s'emparait du message, l'ouvrant. Elle s'attendait à recevoir un rapport bref et détaillé. Mais certainement pas les pires mots qui éveillèrent son inquiétude. Une insulte lui échappa et elle se précipita jusqu'aux appartements de Heda.

Elle ignora les conventions, songeant à Clarke, songeant aux mots succincts qu'elle avait utilisé pour expliquer l'attaque dont avait été victime Heda. Le point de départ, le point décisif. C'était trop important pour que cela ne tombe dans l'oubli. Naïvement, Anya avait cru que l'attention de Nihln était dirigée sur eux, sur Polis, sur Heda. C'était l'une des règles de base qui se rappelait à elle : en guerre, rien n'était prévisible.

« Heda ! » Appela-t-elle, trouvant Lexa occupée à son bureau lisant un document qui n'intéressait pas Anya. « Nihln va attaquer Hasis ! » L'annonce tomba, claire, nette, froide.


	10. Chapitre 09

Avec un petit jour de retard, le voilà. A parti de maintenant je pense poster le samedi. Je n'aurais pas vraiment le temps le vendredi...

Merci à tous ceux qui commentent, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir. Puis voir votre enthousiasme, c'est communicatif!

Pour ce chapitre, comme dirait Heda: Kom Wor!

* * *

Les lèvres de Clarke étaient pincées en une fine ligne montra sa désapprobation à la vue des cinquante combattants qui se préparaient pour la bataille. Un large pan de leurs coutumes, de leurs routines, les avait préparés pour des occasions comme celles-ci. Théoriquement, chaque adulte était capable de se défendre. C'était un extrême que Clarke ne voulait absolument pas voir. Eloignés étaient les temps où la survie était tout ce qui comptait. Les fondateurs s'étaient donné sang et eaux pour obtenir un lieu de paix, leur lieu de paix. Il était hors de question que Hasis se laissa faire. Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés sur cette terre, ils n'avaient eu de force de se défendre pour leur existence. Aujourd'hui ne serait qu'un jour de plus, où ils achèveraient leur ennemi.

Les enfants avaient été rapatriés dans les grottes, accompagnés des personnes âgées et de quelques guerriers qui serviraient de derniers remparts. Ils n'en arriveraient pas jusque-là. Hasis ne se battait pas pour la gloire du combat. Hasis se battait pour survivre, et c'était ce qui les rendait dangereux. Cette absence de réputation faisait qu'ils étaient sous-estimés et pendant la guerre, c'était le meilleur allié dont ils pouvaient rêver.

Clarke adressa un regard à Murphy qui avait retrouvé son rôle de garde du corps. Il était occupé à tendre la corde de son arbalète, jetant un regard vers les portes. Elles étaient fermées, le village barricadé, des hommes patrouillant sur les rempars, observant les environs, prêts à sonner l'alarme quand les troupes de Nihln seraient visibles.

Quand Kane était revenu de la capitale, ayant fini de vendre les denrées du village, il avait observé les mouvements de la population de Kala. L'adolescent, s'il restait relativement naïf et innocent, savait sentir le danger et il n'avait pas tardé à rebrousser chemin, rapportant ce qu'il avait observé. Clarke ne lui serait jamais assez reconnaissante, pour la présence d'esprit dont il avait fait preuve. Les jours qu'il leur avait sauvés étaient précieux. Cela avait permis aux forces de Ninhür de se joindre aux leurs et si l'anxiété ne quittait pas la poitrine de Clarke, c'était simplement parce qu'elle avait horreur de la guerre.

Elle chassa les souvenirs qui venaient d'une autre vie et interrogea Atom, qui revenait de la Maison Centrale. « L'ancienne ? » Demanda-t-elle simplement, inquiète du confort de Raven. Sa santé allait en diminuant, Clarke ne pouvait que la soulager et le stress d'une bataille n'aidait pas.

« En sécurité avec trois hommes et un certain nombre d'explosifs. » Il avait les yeux affolés par l'adrénaline, un sourire qui laissait présager ce qu'il arriverait, si jamais les hommes de Vespërs arriveraient à percer leurs défenses.

Clarke se retint de mimer l'expression du garçon, connaissait l'affection qu'avait Raven pour ce genre d'engins. Elle ne serait pas soulagée avant que l'affrontement ne soit terminé. Celui-ci serait bref, terrible, sanglant, à l'image de l'art de la guerre. Elle évita de penser à ceux qui seraient perdus dans cette bataille, se reconcentrant sur le plan qu'ils avaient révisé la veille, Bellamy expliquant à ses guerriers ce qu'il attendait d'eux. Rien n'était laissé au hasard et ils contrôleraient le plus d'éléments possibles. Hasis avait une propension pour l'art de la paix, et elle pouvait être musclée, si les circonstances l'imposaient.

Elle se dirigea vers la place, ses deux gardes du corps sur ses talons, de plus en plus tendus avec les minutes qui passaient. Elle s'arrêta à quelques pas de Bellamy, une inquiétude viscéral à la vue de son ami en tenue de combat, qui faisait écho avec des souvenirs du passé. « Bellamy. »

Il leva les yeux de son arme qu'il était en train d'ajuster, fronçant les sourcils en la voyant aussi près des portes. « Tu ne devrais pas être ici. » C'était plus fort que lui, il resterait surprotecteur envers elle, malgré Atom et Murphy qui l'accompagnaient, malgré qu'il savait la ville imprenable.

Clarke se retint de lever les yeux au ciel, à la place, elle s'approcha, posa sa main sur le torse du maitre d'arme. « On veille les uns sur les autres. Et tu sais que je n'ai jamais fui les problèmes. » Elle lui offrit un sourire un peu forcé, mais qui reflétait son arrogance coutumière, quand il était question de sa sécurité personnelle.

La conversation ne put se prolonger, le son répété d'une cloche se faisait entendre. En un seul geste, comme un seul homme, tous ceux qui n'étaient pas abrités posèrent leur regard sur le sommet des portes. Bellamy fut le premier à courir jusqu'aux escaliers qui menaient en haut des rempares, suivi de peu par Clarke. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra et elle le sentait s'affoler au son de l'alarme qui résonna dans tout le village.

A des centaines de mètres de là, où pour le regard tout n'était qu'un amas flou, des ombres bougèrent. Le silence s'instaura et le vent apporta le son de l'agitation humaine. Clarke serra ses doigts sur la rambarde, inspirant fortement pour chasser cette nausée qui la prit. Elle serra la mâchoire et évita de croiser le regarde de Bellamy quand celui-ci lui tendit la longue vue. Elle s'en servit, voyant les formes des chevaux, reconnaissait l'emblème de Vespërs. Un claquement de langue lui échappa. « Je suppose que cela conclut l'accord de protection que nous avions. »

Bellamy eut un mince sourire, passant sa main sur les épaules de Clarke. « Tu ne les as jamais aimés de toute façon. » Elle grimaça, ne cherchant pas à lui prouver le contraire. Le clan avait toujours voulu profiter d'eux, obtenir leur savoir. Ils étaient dangereux, le mouvement d'aujourd'hui prouvant bien le fond des pensées des responsables de Hasis. Bellamy se tourna vers le village, utilisant sa lourde voix. « En positions, défendons notre maison ! » Les guerriers répondirent, forts de leur cri de guerre.

Clarke vibra avec eux, observant ses amis, ses connaissances, ceux qui comptaient énormément pour elle, s'activer dans un ensemble fluide. C'était une organisation bien huilée et ils enflammeraient les ennemis qui se dressaient contre eux. Bellamy lui adressa un signe de tête. « Fais attention à toi. »

Elle acquiesça, se décalant pour permettre à ceux qui se mettaient en position sur la barricade. « Toi aussi. Sois prudent. » Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil sur les champs d'orge qui n'étaient pas encore dorés. « Fais-nous honneur. » C'était un défi, une promesse qu'il remplirait.

Bellamy lui décrocha un sourire sincère. « Puissions-nous nous revoir. » Clarke lui offrit les mêmes paroles et retourna dans les entrailles du village. Il l'observa s'éloigner du front de longues secondes, adressant un regard à Murphy et Atom, leur rappelant silencieusement leur devoir. Si Clarke était en danger, c'était à eux de tout faire pour la sauver. Les combattants pouvaient tomber. Pas le prochain chef du village.

Il y avait dix autres hommes que lui, au-dessus des portes et tous étaient prêts, attendant que l'ennemi soit à portée. C'était un siège contre lequel ils n'avaient pas l'intention de se plier, qui serait menée de manière propre et précise. Faire comprendre le poids de l'erreur à Nihln pour s'être montré trop ambitieux. « Est-ce qu'il est là ? » Demanda-t-il à ses observateurs.

Miller ne détacha pas son œil de son viseur, détaillant les troupes qui s'approchaient, inexorablement. « On dirait bien. Sous la troisième bannière, là où il y a le plus de protection. » Bellamy suivit les instructions, scrutant les figures qui se précisaient au fil des secondes, tombant sur le visage d'un borgne, habillé lourdement et portant les attributs d'un chef de guerre. C'était bien lui, l'homme responsable de tous les évènements de ce dernier mois.

* * *

Clarke vérifia que l'arme que lui avait donnée Murphy était bien chargée, s'assurant que la sécurité était mise. Le poids du glock tombait parfaitement dans sa main et elle observa l'arme, vieille par l'usage et abimée par le temps, qui pourtant, ne perdait rien de son efficacité. C'était la sienne, celle qu'elle avait depuis le début de sa marche sur terre, celle que Raven lui avait rendue, quand Clarke avait dépassé ses vingt ans. Un souvenir. Qu'elle aurait souhaité ne jamais avoir à utiliser.

« Clarke ! » La voix la sortit de ses pensées et elle vit, incrédule, Lincoln s'approcher d'elle. Elle le dévisagea, alors qu'il comblait la distance, essoufflé, mais visiblement en bonne santé.

« Lincoln ? Comment… » Elle rangea l'arme dans son holster, lisant dans le regard du guerrier l'inquiétude. Il la prit dans ses bras et elle le serra, plus par réflexe, encore abasourdie de le voir là. Aux dernières nouvelles, il était à Polis, loin de ce combat.

« Je vais t'expliquer. » Dit-il, alors qu'il la relâchait et qu'il saluait ses camarades. « Heda a envoyé une armée, en support, pour payer sa dette, a-t-elle déclaré. » Clarke allait répondre, mais il l'invita au silence d'un geste de la main. « C'est Anya qui la dirige. Je les ai amenés à l'écart. C'est à toi de prendre la décision. »

Tout partait hors de contrôle et il lui fallut quelques secondes, à Clarke, pour ne pas verser dans la panique. Elle ferma les yeux, tendant sa main vers Lincoln qui la saisit, attendant qu'elle se calme et que son esprit s'apaise. Elle inspira profondément à trois reprises, éludant le fait que sa sœur était au front, qu'un groupe d'hommes armés était là. Elle aurait pu s'en servir à son avantage, à l'avantage de Hasis. Envoyer ces hommes à la boucherie, plutôt que de montrer la force de leur village. Elle serra la mâchoire.

Non. Le mérite ne revenait pas à ceux de Polis pas. C'était leur bataille, c'étaient leurs terres, c'était l'occasion de quitter les griffes de Vespërs. Elle ne s'abaisserait pas à accepter une aide indésirable. Clarke ouvrit les yeux et elle n'était emplie que de détermination. « Tu vas me mener à elle. Atom, va prévenir Bellamy de la situation, mais dis lui qu'on ne change rien au plan. Qu'il attende mon signal pour l'offensive, c'est tout. Et s'il veut frimer, c'est l'occasion ou jamais. » Dès qu'elle eut terminé, le noiraud parti à toute vitesse, se dirigeant vers les portes. Elle se tourna vers Lincoln, qui ouvrit la marche, se rendant jusqu'au passage secret, Murphy sur leurs talons.

* * *

Clarke ne s'attarda pas sur les cèdres centenaires, suivant en trottinant Lincoln. Elle entendit le hennissement d'un cheval avant de voir les troupes envoyées par Lexa. Et puis, entre les écorces sombres, se détachèrent des figures de guerriers. Clarke ne put s'empêcher de secoure la tête, alors qu'elle reconnaissait les emblèmes du trigedakru, abordés fièrement pour l'occasion.

Lincoln avait eu la sage idée de faire venir les troupes par un détour, évitant ainsi d'être vu par l'ennemi. C'était un effet de surprise qui n'était pas négligeable, mais Clarke doutait en avoir besoin. Elle avait confiance au plan que ses guerriers avaient préparé et restait persuadée que l'aide était inutile. Mais l'attention de Lexa n'était pas négligeable. Elle trouva ça presque mignon. Cependant, ce n'était pas le lieu pour penser à pareilles choses.

Ils arrivèrent à la tête du peloton. « Anya ! » La principale intéressée détourna son intérêt des champs d'orge, visibles au loin, pour attraper Clarke par la nuque, posant son front contre celui de sa sœur. La blonde fut un peu surprise par l'affection et compta précisément trois secondes, avant de se reculer.

« Tu n'es pas habillée pour la guerre. » Le commentaire était dur et Clarke passa au-dessus de la réprimande du combattant venu de Polis. Anya portait une armure légère où les alliages de protection se dissimulaient sous le cuir travaillé. Elle était armée jusqu'aux dents, les peintures de guerres sur son visage, qui en aurait impressionné plus d'un, si elles n'étaient pas sœurs. Clarke, en comparaison, portait ses vêtements usuels, les manches de son t-shirt bleu pastel remontées jusqu'à ses coudes, légère et décontractée, l'été restait chaud au-dessus de leur tête et elle préférait être confortable, que de craindre les attaques. Pour être blessée, il fallait qu'on l'atteigne et initialement, elle avait prévu de rester à l'abri.

« Normalement je ne me montre pas hors des murs. » Jugea-t-elle nécessaire d'expliquer. Il n'y eut aucun sourire sur ses lèvres, la situation restait grave, ses camarades prenant réellement les risques. « Je me devais d'accueillir nos invités. » La tournure d'esprit ne manqua pas de faire froncer les sourcils du général de guerre et Clarke devina la frustration d'Anya, avant que celle-ci ne la verbalise.

« Nous n'en sommes pas. Nous sommes venus aider Hasis avec cette guerre. » La détermination sur le visage d'Anya était la même que quand, enfant, elle essuyait un terrible coup dans le ventre et qu'elle se retrouvait au sol. Et qu'importe la douleur de ses muscles, elle griffait un peu plus la terre avant de se relever, plus déterminée qu'avant.

« Non, vous ne le ferez pas. » L'expression douce de Clarke disparut facilement de ses traits, remplacée par l'autorité forte qui était propre aux leadeurs nés. Ceux qui arrivaient à imposer leur opinion par le simple fait de le prononcer. Ce n'était pas condescendant, ni réducteur. C'était une décision qui ne serait pas repoussée.

Anya ne le comprit pas encore, car elle ne suivait les ordres que d'un leader, et Clarke n'avait rien de Lexa – même si, pendant un infime moment, Anya s'était sentie frémir. Elle serra les points et porta son regard vers les portes du village, où le calme ne régnait plus, renversé par l'agitation constante d'une armée qui se mouvait, des tambours qui se mirent à résonner au loin, ainsi que la marche étudiée et forte des combattants prêts à faire couler le sang. « Ne sois pas têtue. Vous avez besoin de notre aide. J'ai vu vos guerriers et ils ne feront pas le poids à l'armée qui approche. Si cette guerre est à vos portes, c'est de notre faute. Laisse nous au moins nous rattraper pour ça. »

Dans le regard de Clarke brilla l'affection profonde qu'elle avait pour Anya, malgré la fuite et les années où elles avaient été séparées. Dans les propos de sa sœur, Clarke devinait les mots de Heda et elle était flattée que Lexa tente de rembourser sa dette ainsi. Mais elle serait la seule à juger de la manière dont le commandant du trigedakru se rachèterait envers les habitants de Hasis. Ainsi, le sentiment dans les yeux de Clarke disparut, alors qu'elle tournait la tête vers Murphy et Lincoln. « Retournez au village. C'est votre droit de le défendre. » Murphy fit mine d'hésiter et Clarke le rassura. « Vas-y, je suis largement protégée avec ceux-là. » Elle désigna le groupe armé issu de ces terres de l'est et après un mouvement de tête de la part de son garde du corps, les deux hommes s'en allèrent.

Le départ de ses deux compagnons fit qu'elle se tendit un peu plus, le soucis ne disparaissant pas de son visage. « Tu te trompes Anya. Cette situation n'est pas de votre dû. » D'un signe de la main, elle invita l'envoyée de Lexa à la suivre. La même considération était sur le visage de l'ainée, mais elle obéit, tombant dans les pas de Clarke. « Nihln est hostile envers Hasis depuis quelques années maintenant. Il n'attendait qu'une excuse valable pour marcher sur nos terres. »

Anya était assez familière avec l'art de la guerre pour comprendre les machinations qui se jouaient derrière un seul combat. Les avantages que la prise d'un village représentait, marquer sa force, dépouiller les autres de richesses. Hasis était prospère… mais pour combien de temps encore ? « Vous vous attendiez qu'il attaque. »

Clarke acquiesça d'un geste bref. Elles arrivèrent à la lisière de la forêt, la masse d'hommes en direction des portes du village était à présent parfaitement visible. Les éclaireurs avaient rapportés que c'étaient cinq-cents combattants qui étaient prêts à ravager leur maison. La blonde échappa un soupire contrit, se souvenant de nombreuses batailles, avant, où ils étaient en infériorité numérique… il aurait été idiot qu'elle ne retienne pas la leçon. « Nous ne pensions pas qu'il attaquerait aussi tôt. L'arrivée tonitruante de Lexa a précipité les évènements. » Au loin, les bannières de Vespërs étaient visibles, celles qui avaient longtemps protégées Hasis. Et sur le devant du front, se trouvaient les descendants de ceux qui avaient fait le serment de les aider.

Derrières elles, les guerriers du trigeda s'agitèrent eux-aussi, espérant avoir l'honneur de participer à cette bataille. Clarke leur adressa un regard désolé. « Cette lutte nous appartient. C'est chez nous, il nous revient de défendre tout ceci. Heda ne nous enlèvera pas ça. »

Anya, à contre cœur, ne pouvait que comprendre l'importance accorder aux combats menés pour soi-même. Défendre ses proches, ses maisons, ses possessions. C'était le leitmotiv ultime. Ses combattants étaient ici pour l'honneur, ils n'avaient rien d'autre à gagner. Ceux de Hasis, avaient tout à perdre. C'était un sentiment puissant, que celui d'être dos au mur. « Je comprends. L'offre tient toujours. Nous ne partirons pas avant que ces traitres ne soient achevés. » La rancune se perdit sans mal. Après tout, dans cet amas humain se trouvait le commanditaire de la tentative d'assassinat de Heda. Il ne s'en sortirait pas vivant.

« Je t'en remercie. » Et c'était sincère. De sa poche, Clarke sortit une pièce de miroir, avec lequel elle joua un instant, renvoyant la lumière vers les portes de Hasis. A ce point, le second du village ne voyait plus que le champ de bataille devant elle. Sa respiration s'allégea quand quelques mouvements de lumières lui furent rendus et elle esquissa un mince sourire. « Ca ne sera pas nécessaire. »

Anya connaissait assez sa sœur – Clarke n'avait pas changé au point de devenir une parfaite étrangère, au contraire, la brune reconnaissait beaucoup les traits de Khäl, chez l'adulte qu'elle était devenue – et elle était loin d'être imbue de sa personne. L'origine de l'assurance de Clarke devait être fondée. Anya était curieuse de savoir quelle en était la raison.

« A ton avis, pourquoi n'avons-nous qu'une cinquantaine de guerriers ? » Au loin, l'ennemi se mettait en position, les hommes s'alignant, les boucliers s'entrechoquant, les chevaux s'agitant sous leurs selles. Clarke restait fixée sur ce triste spectacle, droite et terriblement fière. Suite au silence d'Anya, qui se tenait avec cette anxiété familière, quand elle était sur un champ bataille, le guérisseur répondit à sa propre question. « C'est parce que nous n'en avons pas besoin de plus. »

Elle se tut, n'en dit pas plus. Les troupes hostiles continuèrent leur approche, jusqu'à franchir le point de non-retour. Une flèche fut lancée des portes, déchirant le ciel et tombant bien trop loin des hommes de Vespërs. Ceux-ci, pour entamer le moral de ceux qui étaient assaillis, rirent à gorge déployées. Puis, les cris de bêtes éruptèrent, chants de guerre. Anya allait dire quelque chose, quelques mots pour rassurer Clarke. Quand elle reporta son attention sur cette dernière, et qu'elle fit que Clarke avait placé un foulard sur le bas de son visage, couvrant sa bouche et son nez. Un sentiment glacial se rependit dans ses veines, ordonnant à ses propres hommes d'en faire de même.

* * *

La flèche, l'unique flèche, se planta dans le sol, détruisant quelques épis d'orge, qui furent gagnés par les flammes qui enserraient le carquois. La terre était sèche et craquait encore plus facilement sous les pieds des guerriers. L'agitation était palpable, car pour eux, ils allaient à une victoire facile, qu'ils gagneraient sans concession. Nihln avait été clair, Hasis avait commis un acte de traitrise et en conséquence, méritait d'être rasée de la carte de Vespërs. Il n'y avait rien de plus enivrant que de défoncer les portes d'un village et de tuer les combattants, avant de trouver les femmes, enfants, et de faire d'eux des primes de guerre.

Il y eut une odeur particulière dans l'air, qui agita le flanc gauche. Ceux en première ligne ne voyaient rien et continuaient d'avancer d'un pas mesuré, les muscles bandés prêts à encaisser les autres flèches qui arrivèrent. Celles-ci, bientôt, sifflèrent dans le ciel, avant de percer le paysage, certains boucliers. Les hommes furent rapides pour les enlever, écrasant le feu qui accompagnait chaque projectile. Ils n'avaient pas peur. C'était une technique commune et désespérée, que de mettre le feu à leur champ, pour tenter de faire reculer les forces armées. Ceux à la solde de Nihln n'en avaient pas peur et ne s'en incommodèrent pas, franchissant le feu qui se rependait rapidement. Une grosse partie serait écrasée par leurs pas et ils seraient vite à l'intérieur du village, avant de souffrir réellement des flammes.

Mais l'agitation sur le flanc gauche continua et bientôt, ceux aux carrures les plus imposantes étaient en souffrance. Ils avaient chauds et gigotaient particulièrement sous leurs armures. L'odeur continuait de se répandre et bientôt, tous furent obligés de s'arrêter, les poumons en feu. Ils suffoquaient et les moins résistants posèrent le genou à terre, incapable de continuer. Tous, trop occupés à se concentrer sur le ciel, sur le village, n'avaient pas remarqué ces fleurs bleutées, aux tiges cerclées d'épines, qui parsemaient le champ doré. Comment auraient-il pu savoir que celles-ci devenaient un puissant somnifère une fois inhalé ?

Si certains paniquèrent, la majeure partie gardait son calme et était prête à battre en retraite, pour envisager un meilleur ange d'attaque. Malgré la fumée gris, aux reflets bleus, qui cerclait à présent le peloton, Nihln, lui, n'était pas prêt à abandonner, vaniteux et refusant de reconnaitre qu'un village aussi pitoyable que Hasis fasse preuve d'autant de résistance. Il était là, grandiose sur son cheval, ses cheveux roux tressés à ses tempes mouillées par l'anticipation de la guerre. Soudain, il se baissa, évita de près une flèche qui lui était clairement destinée, luttant contre la fatigue qu'il ressentait lui-aussi. Il n'eut pas le temps de se redresser sur sa monture, qu'une détonation surgit. Son cheval piaffa, se cambra, abandonnant le corps de son cavalier sans vie.

D'autres coups de feus retentirent, de manière brève et précise, visant ceux qui étaient reconnaissables comme les généraux et les seconds. Les têtes ainsi coupées – ou percées d'une balle- les combattants qui n'avaient pas sombrés dans l'inconscience, décidèrent pour de bon d'abandonner le champ de bataille.

Le silence retomba sur les devants de Hasis, aucun des défenseurs du village ne criant à la victoire.

* * *

Anya avait encore du mal à réaliser ce dont elle avait été témoin. Elle avait vu des fusils aux épaules de certains hommes, lors de son séjour au village, une semaine auparavant. Elle s'était retenue de faire un commentaire peu appréciatifs sur les méthodes que Bellamy favorisait. Méthodes qui avaient clairement leurs forces. Elle ignorait qu'ils pouvaient viser si loin, avec une puissance qui faisait froid dans le dos. Elle revoyait le sourire triste sur les lèvres de Clarke et comprenait maintenant le sentiment qui avait parcouru sa sœur : le combat n'avait rien eu de loyal, il était étudié pour en être ainsi. Stratégiquement parlant, rien n'avait été laissé au hasard et elle se demanda depuis combien d'années un tel dispositif était mis en place. Hasis avait volontairement brulé la majeure partie de leur récolte, pour se défaire de l'ennemi. Cette technique ne fonctionnerait pas deux fois, mais avec la prouesse dont ils avaient fait preuve, Anya doutait qu'une armée se représente à leurs portes avant de longs mois.

Elle observa la dépouille de Nihln qui avait été amenée jusque la place du village et retint un soupire. Avec le corps du chef de Vespërs, la légitimité venait à Rae de se présenter comme nouveau chef du clan. Était-ce ce qu'ils avaient cherchés à obtenir dès le début ?

Clarke adressa un sourire conventionnel en passant devant Anya, ne prenant pas le temps de converser avec elle. Avec la fin de cette bataille, les figures importantes de Vespërs avaient été amenées dans le village, les morts posés soigneusement d'un côté, avec un respect conséquent pour les vies qui venaient de se terminer, tandis que ceux encore bien vivants, mais pour le moment plongés dans un profond sommeil, étaient attachés et gardés, en attente de leurs réveils.

Hasis se devait d'agir et ce qui adviendrait maintenant n'était que la conclusion de longs jours de discussions qu'il y avait eu au sein de la Maison Centrale. Pendant des heures, Clarke, Bellamy, Raven et d'autres habitants comme Miller et Sinclair, ceux qui avaient un rôle considérables dans la vie du village, avaient échangé leurs opinions sur l'avenir, les possibilités qui se présentaient à eux et les conséquences qu'entraineraient leur choix. Tous savaient ce qu'ils avaient à faire et plusieurs chevaux étaient déjà prêts, pour des destinations bien définies.

« Rae. » Clarke interpella l'ancienne qui avait quitté les hauteurs de Hasis, venue saluer et féliciter les efforts des guerriers. « Désolée que tu n'aies pas eu l'occasion de tout faire exploser. » La plaisanterie se voulait légère, malgré la situation à laquelle ils venaient d'échapper.

Raven échappa un bruit amusé, avant de prendre son second dans ses bras, la serrant dans une étreinte qui tarda quelques secondes. Les deux femmes accueillirent le soulagement de retrouver l'autre et puis le chef du village repoussa Clarke, avec cette ambivalence que pouvaient avoir les personnes âgées. « J'ai quand même eu droit à un beau spectacle vu de là-haut. » Raven était l'une des dernières à garder ses racines du ciel, possédant une rancune éteinte, qui surgissait quand ses ennemis se faisaient écraser. Cette férocité ne la quittait pas, malgré son âge.

« Une représentation unique. » Affirma la blonde, qui se décalait, pour contempler les morts et les otages qu'ils avaient gagnés. Le peu d'amusement dont elle avait fait preuve disparut de son visage et ses traits retrouvèrent cette inquiétude lourde et caractéristique. « Nous avons été parcimonieux avec les munitions et la moitié du champ a brulé, avant que le feu ne soit totalement éteint. » La sècheresse du temps avait fait que tout s'était embrasé beaucoup plus vite que prévu. Maintenant le paysage était marqué d'une cicatrice grisâtre et fumante, que les agriculteurs travailleraient pour limiter les dégâts. Beaucoup de racines y seront plantées pour l'automne, en prévision de l'hiver. Jasper tenterait de dissimuler quelques plans de chanvre, tout le monde en était conscient. Eventuellement, Clarke mettra la main dessus et s'en servira pour ses préparations médicinales.

Hasis se relèverait encore plus fort de cette épreuve, comme elle n'avait cessé de le faire depuis sa création.

Ca demanderait des efforts et des actes. Rae hocha la tête aux propos de Clarke. « Nous fêterons cette victoire comme il se doit quand vous reviendrez. » Les émissaires envoyés en trois lieux différents. Bellamy irait à Kala, pour réquisitionner ce qui leur revenait de droit et annihiler toute tentative de rébellion. Atom irait à Ninhür pour coordonner les activités du village voisin. Et Clarke…

« J'ai hâte de revenir. » Le guérisseur quittait rarement le village. Parce qu'elle était inestimable pour le bien-être des habitants, craignant toujours qu'une urgence se présente quand elle était à plus d'un jour de marche de ces murs. Aussi, parce qu'il n'y avait pas de lieu où elle se sentait le plus chez elle, qu'ici. Si elle avait voyagé pendant presque deux ans pour arriver jusqu'ici, elle appréciait peu de partir. C'était chez elle et ça lui suffisait.

Plus maintenant. Elle avait des obligations à l'est et ferait tout ce qui est en son possible pour revenir le plus vite possible. Bien qu'elle ne précipiterait pas les choses. Ils avaient tout le temps du monde, toutes les vies devant eux.

Rae lui adressa ce sourire sûr d'elle, s'appuya un peu plus ferment sur sa canne. « Nous serons toujours là à ton retour. Et Maya a hâte de faire ses preuves. Tu lui as bien appris, n'aie crainte. » Clarke hocha la tête à chaque point que Raven soulignait, se forçant de ne pas se tendre encore plus. Elle repensait aux consignes qu'elle avait données à son apprentie et savait pertinemment qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en la jeune adulte. C'était juste le mal du pays qui s'imposait un peu tôt.

« Je m'inquiéterai toujours. » Avoua-t-elle après un certain temps. Dans le fond de son regard, il y avait ce courroux qui teintait ses iris bleus d'une manière particulière, accompagné de ce froncement de sourcil habituel. Elle serra les poings et expira, presque coupable.

Rae posa une main sur l'épaule de CLarke, marquant sa présence et le poids de la confiance qu'elle accordait à son second. « C'est pour ça que tu feras un bon leader. » Elle frotta un peu le bras de Clarke, avant de lui donner une petite tape. « Maintenant va, ou dois-je te pousser jusqu'aux portes ? » Elle réussit à arracher un petit rire à la blonde et ce fut tout ce qu'il eut besoin pour rassurer l'ancienne.

« Puissions-nous nous revoir. » La formule symbolique fut rendue et après un long regard, Clarke se sépara de son mentor, son amie, celle qui représentait beaucoup trop à ses yeux. Elle alla jusque Bellamy, auquel elle adressa quelques mots, le félicitant encore une fois pour son plan. Ils échangèrent quelques paroles complices et se prirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, le maitre d'arme s'assurant qu'il empêchait bien Clarke de respirer pendant de longues secondes. Elle passa une main dans les cheveux bouclés de son compagnon, lui assurant qu'elle reviendrait « sinon qui sera pour te remonter le morale quand les recrues te botte le derrière ? »

Elle fuit vite pour éviter les remontrances de son camarade de toujours.

« Anya je vais être un terrible hôte. » La principale intéressée posa un regard inquisiteur sur sa sœur qui venait de la rejoindre, attendant que Clarke reprenne la parole. « Il y a des provisions qui ont été préparées. Malheureusement, toi et tes guerriers ne peuvent pas rester. »

Fondamentalement, ce n'était pas un problème. Les troupes avaient de quoi tenir quelques jours encore, dans leurs besaces se trouvant de la viande séchées et des racines. Puis, ils avaient toujours la possibilité de chasser. Bien que, nourrir une centaine d'hommes n'était pas aisé de cette manière. « Je comprends. »

Clarke la coupa assez vite. « Ce n'est pas ça. J'aurais besoin que tu me guides jusque Polis. » La troisième destination, la plus importante. Vers l'est. Vers Heda.


	11. Chapitre 10

Et voici le chapitre! Il n'y en a pas eu la semaine passée, nous étions tous en deuil je crois...

Lexa arrive enfin! Soyez prêts! (aussi, une brève description de Polis. Le chapitre a été écrit avant qu'on ne voit la ville à l'écran, d'où la grande différence et l'absence du batiment bougie /out)

* * *

Les trois jours de chevauchée commençaient à peser sur les jambes de Clarke, qui si elle était une cavalière acceptable, ne pratiquait pas ce sport de manière intensive. Même son brave animal, Maun, fatiguait. Cela se voyait à sa tendance de s'arrêter à chaque brin d'herbe disponible, où la manière dont ses oreilles s'aplatissaient en preuve de son inconfort. Clarke ne pouvait que caresser la robe tachetée de son appaloosa. Anya l'avait rassuré au début de la journée, alors qu'elles remontaient en selle et que les guerriers derrière elles se mettaient en marche : dans quelques heures, elles seraient à Polis.

Cela faisait déjà deux jours qu'elles avaient traversées la frontière, pénétrant sur les terres du trigedakru. Clarke avait été témoin de l'hospitalité que recevaient les hommes de mains de Heda. A chaque village qu'ils traversaient, les badauds les observaient, échappant des mots d'encouragement et de remerciement. Ils recevaient de la viande fraiche par endroit et l'atmosphère avait changé. Ça se voyait dans le comportement des hommes et des femmes en armures qui les suivaient : ils étaient chez eux. Un sentiment étranger pour Clarke.

Les brides de trigedasleng qu'elle captait faisaient remonter des souvenirs d'une enfance oubliée et bientôt, elle ne remarqua même pas qu'elle parlait cette langue avec sa sœur. Ce n'était que quand Lincoln –qui l'avait accompagné, parce qu'il connaissait déjà Polis- lui jetait un regard hésitant qu'elle prenait en compte le changement de langue. Elle s'excusait et l'anglais revenait, infaillible et sans accents sur sa langue.

Ils continuaient, inlassablement, de s'enfoncer sur les terres, traversant le clan des prairies et celui des marais en moins de vingt-quatre heures, avant d'arriver sur le fameux clan des forêts, qui abritait la capitale. Clarke dissimulait cette démangeaison, un changement infime en son for intérieur, en reconnaissant les bois qu'ils traversaient. Anya n'échappa guère la manière dont sa sœur regarda une route bien précise, sur la gauche. Un aiguillage qui ressemblait tant aux autres. Un qui menait à ce qui avait un jour été leur maison.

Elle ne dit rien, Anya. Elle garda le silence, sentant son cœur se gonfler devant l'intérêt évident de la blonde. Ils étaient pressés, ils devaient se rendre jusque Polis et les heures qui restaient passèrent rapidement. Bientôt, la forêt laissa place à des arbustes, qui eux-mêmes disparurent pour ce grand espace ouvert.

Polis était là, haute et fière, les murs encerclant son centre, protégeant la vie à l'intérieur. Aux abords des différentes zones de passage, il y avait des échoppes. L'activité débordante de la ville s'agglutinait sur les axes principaux et des vendeurs observèrent les combattants passer, conscient qu'ils ne vendraient rien à l'armée qui revenait. Sur leurs étals, pourtant, trônaient les preuves de leurs richesses et du centre névralgique qu'était Polis. Les marchands venus de tous les horizons troquaient leurs stocks ici, contre d'autres denrées, échangeant en anglais ou en trigedasleng, en fonction du client.

Le brassage culturel qu'engendrait Polis marqua Clarke à un autre niveau, une fois qu'ils pénétrèrent à proprement parlé dans la ville. Les maisons aux façades colorées dans les teintes pastels, mélanges de mauve, d'orange, de rouge, de bleu, obéissaient à un code qui échappait à Clarke, et que sa sœur jugea bon de lui expliquer. Elles représentaient les origines des occupants et baignaient les rues dans une succession d'arcs-en-ciel enivrants.

Clarke ne put qu'en attraper des brides, du fourmillement qui animait Polis. Ils avançaient sans mal dans les allées, la foule s'ouvrant à leur passage, certains s'inclinant respectueusement, tout en veillant à ne pas déranger la progression de la troupe.

Ils arrivèrent aux abords du Palais, haute construction grisâtre marquée par les années, où de nombreux draps recouvraient les façades, marqués de l'emblème de Heda, tous dans ces mêmes teintes que celles qui recouvraient les habitations. L'émerveillement de Clarke était visible, étudiant silencieusement la construction. Celle-ci, très visiblement, datait d'avant la fin de l'époque connue, mais des travaux évident durant les 150 dernières années offraient une apparence particulière au Palais, des pierres de différentes origines composant les ailes les plus récentes, ou les réparations qui maintenaient le bâtiment en état.

Le Palais était un patchwork de la civilisation humaine et représentait l'incarnation de l'histoire de l'humanité. Issu d'un temps oublié, mais ayant survécu aux guerres nucléaires, abimé mais fort, reconstruit et splendide dans sa complexité. Clarke, bien plus tard, se rendrait compte à quel point sa vision était perspicace, puisque sur les murs extérieurs du Palais, sur la face sud, étaient marqués les grands exploits qu'avaient connus la ville. Le Palais était un emblème et comprenait en son fort le cœur du trigedakru.

Ils s'arrêtèrent loin de l'entrée principale, le peloton les ayant quittés depuis quelques minutes. Un palefrenier vint s'occuper des chevaux, pour les emmener aux écuries. Clarke échappait peu de mots, encore plongée dans la découverte des environs, ses yeux analysant tout ce qu'il y avait à voir. De l'armure caractéristique de ceux délégués à la surveillance du Palais, une armure qui recouvrait le poitrail, décorée d'un tissu rouge où était imprimée la marque de Heda. A la distance exacte qu'il y avait entre chaque point de lumière, successivement une fenêtre, un flambeau, une lampe – 7 mètres. En passant par le bruit que faisaient leurs pas, qui raisonnaient dans les longs couloirs qu'ils traversaient.

Finalement, après une succession de tournant et de différentes figures rencontrées, les trois individus s'arrêtèrent devant de hautes portes en bois. Anya se tourna vers ceux originaires de Hasis. « Je ne vais pas tarder à venir vous chercher. Ne bougez pas. »

« Comme si on avait envie de se perdre. » Marmonna Clarke, ce qui lui valut un sourire de la part de sa sœur, qui leva les yeux au ciel, avant de s'engouffre dans la pièce. Lincoln, calmement, alla se pose contre le mur, déposant à ses pieds son chargement. « Il t'a fallu combien de temps, avant de te retrouver ici ? »

Lincoln esquissa une moue compatissante, échappant un mince « deux jours » pour satisfaire la curiosité de son leader. Il croisa les bras, attendant patiemment en silence.

Clarke tenta de s'inspirer de la tranquillité de celui qui l'accompagnait. En apparence, elle était calme, là, droite en plein milieu du chemin, son attention bleutée qui courrait partout. Elle ne se trompait pas et très certainement, elle ne trompait pas Lincoln non plus. Elle avait cette rigidité entre les épaules, et la manière dont sa cage thoracique se soulevait à peine quand elle inspirait était la preuve de sa fébrilité.

Après de longues secondes passées à observer la porte, elle se décala un peu, se rapprochant de Lincoln, sans pour autant envahir son espace personnel. Elle marcha, étira ses jambes fatiguées de cette chevauchée interminable, qui n'avait fait qu'augmenter ce frémissement qu'elle ressentait à la surface de sa peau, au plus elle s'approchait de Polis. Au plus elle s'approchait du Palais. Au plus elle s'approchait de Lexa.

Ce n'était pas de la peur, ni la crainte de son devoir. Elle savait ce qu'elle dirait, s'était largement répétée les propos dans sa tête durant le voyage. Elle connaissait les clauses qu'elle voulait discuter et les conditions qu'elle imposerait. Clarke aurait pu débattre de tout ceci avec n'importe quel chef de clan. Cette pression qui se matérialisait dans cet espace, entre ses poumons, trois centimètres à côté de son cœur, ceci était dû à Lexa.

Lexa et ses yeux gris, qu'elle continuait de voir dans son sommeil. Lexa et les cassures dans sa voix, quand elle repensait à leurs discussions. Lexa et cette incertitude, qu'elle lisait sur les traits de son visage, dissimulés sous le masque d'un dirigeant trop jeune. Cela faisait exactement vingt-sept jours qu'elles s'étaient quittées – oui, Clarke avait compté. Vingt-sept jours. C'était beaucoup trop court pour espérer oublier la manière dont son âme réagissait en présence de cette femme aux cheveux bruns domptés de tresses. Il lui avait déjà fallu une longue vie, pour oublier l'existence du commandant qui les avait abandonnés aux devants d'une montagne. Combien de vies lui faudrait-il, cette fois-ci, pour l'oublier ?

Elle se frotta les doigts de la main gauche, hésitante quant à ce qu'il adviendrait d'elle. Une douce chaleur se répandit dans sa poitrine, mélange de mélancolie et d'espoir qu'elle ne pouvait se permettre d'avoir. Qui pourtant, était là, fort et agréable en son sein. Elle inspira, ferma les yeux. Dans la pénombre de ses paupières, elle songea à son village, visualisant chaque enfant qu'elle avait soigné, tous ceux qu'elle avait accueilli dans ce monde une première fois, et ceux qu'elle avait acceptés une deuxième fois après leur initiation de l'âge adulte. Elle revoyait le timide Finn, qui cachait toujours son visage; le sourire d'Atom quand il avait reçu les marques rituelles sur son visage; le geste de menton que Murphy avait, à chaque fois qu'il la saluait.

Elle ferait passer ceux de son village avant toute chose. Le sacrifice ne la pesait pas, c'était ce pour quoi elle était faite. L'altruisme poussé au summum. Le don de sa vie, qui ne servirait que ce but. Les autres. Les siens. Et ça s'estompa, ce frémissement perpétuel, arraché par le sentiment du devoir, se laissant envahir par cette plénitude, cette douce nostalgie de faire ce qui devait être fait.

Quand les portes s'ouvrirent, elle n'avait plus peur.

Elle pénétra dans ce qui ressemblait à une salle d'audience, ses yeux longeant le tapis qui recouvrait le sol, remontait les trois marches et continuait plus loin, là où se trouvait un trône fait de branches sinueuses. Et sur ce siège, majestueuse, magnifique, se trouvait Lexa. Le visage serein et sérieux, la marque de Awe sur son front, la protection sur son épaule absente, la longue traine rouge elle, bien présente, reposant sur l'un des accoudoirs.

Clarke inspira brièvement, s'arrêta quand elle remarqua la tension des gardes présents. C'était la première fois qu'en compagnie de Lexa, les rôles étaient inversés. Elle ressentit cette familiarité, qui remontait à une vie ou deux et pour tenter d'oublier cette dernière, elle se redressa. « Heda, je viens au nom de Hasis. » Parler ainsi lui donna la force de continuer, de ne pas ciller sous le regard vert du chef des clans.

Lexa, reposant sur son siège, droite et détendue dans son Palais, contempla la manière dont son estomac s'agita, alors que son regard ne quittait pas l'invitée. « J'ai appris que mon armée n'est pas revenue victorieuse. » Elle adressa un coup d'œil à Anya, qui se tenait sur sa droite, avant de retourner son attention sur la blonde. « Parle donc, Clarke Kom Veskru. »

Le guérisseur retint une grimace à l'appellation. Vespërs. Le clan qui avait désiré la mort de Heda. Elle refuserait toute affiliation à ce nom, à présent qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes été trahis par le défunt chef de clan. Clarke adressa un signe de tête à Lincoln, qui approcha un peu plus, tendant à l'un des gardes le paquet qu'il avait apporté. « La présence de votre armée a été grandement appréciée. » C'était plus facile ainsi, de rester dans le formel. « Et en effet, nous avons préféré nous reposer sur notre force, uniquement. J'espère que vous comprendrez à quel point il nous tenait à cœur de nous défendre par nos propres moyens. » Lexa hocha la tête, ainsi Clarke continua. « En gage de notre reconnaissance, nous avons amené ce présent pour vous. » Dans le coin de sa vision, elle devina l'expression presque amusée de sa sœur, tandis que le cadeau était amené jusque la dirigeante de Polis.

Lexa haussa les sourcils, détaillant la tête coupée qui lui était apportée. Elle n'avait jamais rencontré personnellement Nihln, mais elle devinait sans mal que c'était la tête de celui qui était derrière les machinations du mois écoulé. « Vous savez comment charmer un chef de guerre. » Elle sourit faiblement, indiquant à ce que la tête soit amenée ailleurs. Et elle ne rata pas la manière dont les joues de Clarke prirent sensiblement feu. Mais en un battement de paupières, cela avait déjà disparu. « J'imagine que vous n'avez pas fait tout ce trajet pour entrer dans mes bonnes grâces ? »

Clarke ne perdit pas une seconde pour répondre, tentant d'oublier ce pincement, trois centimètres à côté de son cœur. « C'est exacte. Nous aimerions discuter d'une alliance avec le trigedakru. » Sa réponse ne fut pas sans faire sourire profondément Octavia, assise à la gauche de Lexa. Bien évidemment, pour le second, une telle union n'avait que ses avantages, puisque ça voudrait dire qu'elle aurait toutes les chances de retrouver Lincoln. Duquel, d'ailleurs, elle ne s'attardait pas trop. L'attention de tous, dans la pièce, était fixée sur Clarke, émissaire de l'ouest.

Lexa bougea un peu sur son siège, décroisant les jambes pour les croiser dans l'autre sens. Sa main parcourut un temps sa toge rouge, trouvant les mots qu'elle désirait, en quelques secondes. Elle n'avait aucune raison de s'opposer à cette alliance, Hasis avait déjà prouvé sa valeur et le fait qu'ils aient amené la tête de Nihln était une amende honorable. Et Anya avait été claire, pendant son bref entretient avec elle : ils avaient une force militaire qu'il ne fallait pas négliger. « Ce n'est pas une offre anodine que vous proposez. » Clarke ne cilla pas à ses propos et Lexa retint un sourire, la mâchoire serrée. « C'est pour cela que je l'envisagerai sérieusement. » Elle crut entendre le soulagement chez Anya, ne se détourna pas de la blonde pour autant. « Pendant ce temps, toi et Lincoln êtes les bienvenus pour rester au Palais. Reposez-vous, demain nous en parlerons plus longuement. »

* * *

« Je pensais que tu devais considérer mes propos. » Les lèvres de Clarke s'élevèrent en un mince sourire, alors qu'elle étudiait la figure de Lexa. Celle-ci était venue la retrouver dans les quartiers qui avaient été mis à sa disposition. C'était le début d'après-midi et la chaleur rayonnait de toutes les fenêtres grandement ouvertes. Dehors, l'activité de la ville s'entendait au loin. Lexa lui rendit ce sourire, confiant et apaisé. L'air se pinça dans les poumons de Clarkeet cette fébrilité qui ne l'avait pas quitté durant le voyage la reprit.

« Je suis en train de le faire, ça ne se voit pas ? » Devant l'expression dubitative de la blonde, Lexa ne cacha pas son amusement, qui scintilla presque, aveuglant, avant qu'elle ne reprenne son calme habituel. « J'ai une poignée de conseillers qui étudient les évènements. Les enjeux et les risques d'une telle alliance. Ce soir, j'aurais un rapport détaillé. »

Clarke leva un peu la tête, avant de la pencher sensiblement sur le côté. « Ça ne me dit toujours pas ce que tu fais ici. » Elle ne bougea pas du mur contre lequel elle s'était accoudée, jaugeant Lexa. Le chef des clans avait changé, il y avait une force dans son regard que Clarke ne s'expliqua pas, mais elle appréciait son existence, comme elle appréciait l'existence de Lexa.

« A part le fait que c'est mon Palais ? » Clarke leva les yeux au ciel et Lexa utilisa ceci comme une excuse pour détailler mieux son regard, chaque ligne de bleu qui convergeaient vers ces iris dilatées. « Je voulais te rendre la pareille. » Cette fois-ci, ce fut un sourcil qui s'éleva et Lexa, prédateur, ne quittait pas son vis-à-vis du regard, la manière dont la peau bronzée s'étirait sous la perplexité, les pommettes semblables à celles d'Anya, la faible sueur à la racine de ses cheveux blonds. La brune se racla la gorge, se rappelant elle-même à la réalité. « Tu m'as fait visiter Hasis. » Soudain, elle manqua d'assurance et elle se redressa, haussa le menton pour se donner du courage. Il y eut une faiblesse chez Clarke et puisque Lexa ne la quittait pas des yeux, elle le remarqua. Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, elle en fut enhardie. « J'aimerais te faire découvrir Polis. »

Clarke ne put empêcher ses dents de s'attaquer à sa lèvre inférieure, évaluant les propos de Lexa. Il était vrai qu'elle mourrait d'envie d'aller se perdre dans les rues de Polis, et si elle n'avait pas craint de se perdre sans la présence de Lincoln – qui avait été enlevé par une noiraude fort enthousiaste – elle serait déjà partie à la conquête de la ville. Ou peut-être… avait-elle attendue l'occasion de retrouver Lexa, espérant que le chef de clans vienne la retrouver. Et peut-être… était-ce pour ça qu'elle se mordillait la lèvre. Clarke était terriblement faible. Elle baissa la tête. « Soit. » Ce ne fut qu'un soupire et la culpabilité s'envola, remplacée par cette joie ténue d'être en bonne compagnie. « J'ai de grandes attentes alors, venant du maitre des lieux. »

Lexa acquiesça, trop heureuse pour son propre bien. Dans cette vie, l'amour n'était pas une faiblesse et elle ne craignait pas de se bruler les ailes. Elle tendit sa main vers Clarke, qui après quelques secondes d'hésitation, s'en saisit.

* * *

En réalité, Lexa n'avait qu'une hâte, celle de passer plus de temps en compagnie de Clarke. Pendant ces vingt-sept jours – oui, elle avait compté – elle avait réussi à garder ses pensées éloignées de la guérisseuse qui avait sauvé la vie de son second. Mais à chaque occasion que Hasis avait pour se rappeler à sa mémoire, à chaque fois Lexa se retrouvait à contempler dans le vide les réminiscences de ses discussions avec Clarke. La femme lui avait manqué, se répétant les nombreux mots qu'elles s'étaient échangées. Quand l'information lui était parvenue que Hasis allait subir un assaut, il ne lui avait pas fallu plus que deux battements de cœur, pour prendre sa décision. Elle aurait voulu être celle qui marchait jusqu'au front, malheureusement Hasis était trop insignifiant aux yeux du trigedakru pour qu'elle s'y rendre en personne. A défaut d'y aller, elle avait envoyé une de guerrière qu'elle respectait le plus, confiante que la sécurité du village – et plus particulièrement de son chef en devenir – était assurée.

Quelle avait été sa surprise en apprenant que ses combattants n'avaient fait que regarder. L'incompréhension n'avait pas durée, remplacer par une certaine fierté destinée à ceux qui lui avaient sauvé la vie. Depuis qu'elle était revenue chez elle, Lexa n'avait eu de cesse de remercier le monde de cette rencontre. Avoir Clarke dans ses murs était une occasion qu'elle ne voulait pas rater, se sentant attirée par la blonde d'une manière qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas.

Oh, elle avait bien compris que cette force qui les attirait, elles deux, remontait bien avant la naissance de chacune. Mais tout restait flou et inconnu pour Lexa. Elle ne courrait pas après les fantômes du passé. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, s'était être en présence de Clarke, s'enivrer de sa forcer et d'autres besoins dont elle était incapable de se détourner.

Une partie d'elle, ici aussi un sentiment ancien et oublié, lui dictait de rester prudente. Et, dans les éclats bleutés du regard de Clarke, elle lisait cette même méfiance, craignant que celle-ci n'aboutisse. Dans ces moments-là, Lexa ressentait un tiraillement, juste sous son diaphragme, chaud et lancinant. Elle l'avait identifié sans mal, et ce, dès la première fois. Une peur. Bien différente de celle qu'elle ressentait lors d'un combat ou quand le bienêtre de ses citoyens était mis à mal. C'était une peur personnelle, égoïste. Une peur de ne pas être suffisante. Une peur de se retrouver seule, éloignée de Clarke. C'était si fort, tellement ancré dans sa chair que Lexa avait du mal à respirer.

Jusqu'à ce que cette hésitation ne frémisse plus chez Clarke et que, inévitablement, pour Lexa ce point sous son diaphragme résonne en retour de cette même férocité qui les animait.

Lexa ne savait pas ce que c'était.

C'était plus fort que l'Amour, elle le sentait brulant dans ses veines.

Elle avait besoin de Clarke, la sentir près d'elle, contre elle. Cette main tendue n'était que le commencement. Car déjà, Lexa en voulait plus.

* * *

La tranquillité du Palais avait vite été remplacée par l'effervescence propre à Polis. La proximité dans laquelle les deux jeunes femmes se réfugiaient dans le Palais avait vite été remplacée – à contrecœur – par une distance calculée lors de leur balade dans les rues de Polis. Les regards convergeaient vers Lexa, reconnaissable grâce à l'écharpe rouge en bandoulière et aux deux gardes qui la suivaient, cinq mètres derrière elle. C'était son fief et les habitants s'inclinaient pour une grande partie, d'autre la pointant du doigt, faisant de Heda le sujet de conversation immédiat. Et aussi vite que le binôme se déplaçait dans les rues, le peuple retournait à ses occupations.

Lexa connaissait la ville comme le dos de sa main, ne ratant pas une occasion de se balader, comme elle l'expliqua à Clarke. Elle avait cette passion dans la visite qu'elle guidait, montrant les lieux principaux et réputés de Polis, le marché aux poissons, le forum des victoires, le quartier des artisans…

Clarke observait, se laissant submerger par les odeurs, la forme des bâtiments, la coloration propre à la ville. Elle se laissait charmer par la joie simple qui illuminait le coin des yeux de Lexa quand elle conversait avec son peuple, la manière dont elle se laissait prendre la main par les enfants qui la saluaient, le ton chaleureux de sa voix, quand elle décrivait les lois en vigueur et les anecdotes qu'elle avait jugées. La blonde restait un témoin discret, assimilant le plus possible, le plus fort possible, et ce malgré les contacts fortuits de sa main contre celle de Lexa, ou de leurs bras qui s'effleuraient, peaux moites qui s'échangeaient l'espace d'une seconde une chaleur qui se répandait inlassablement dans l'autre. Clarke ne pouvait que le remarquer, que l'apprécier, ce frisson qui remontait son corps pour se ficher en plein dans son cœur. Mais ce n'était pas une excuse suffisante pour perdre le contrôle d'elle-même. Ce sentiment qui irradiait, c'était un ancrage de plus. Un lien, entre la personne que Clarke avait un jour été, et celle qu'elle était aujourd'hui. Plus qu'une réminiscence, c'était une ode à cette faiblesse qu'elle chérissait tant.

Et il n'y avait aucune place pour elle, pour cette pulsion égoïste qu'elle était incapable de savourer pleinement. Clarke était totalement dédiée à la personne de Lexa, voyant combien elle était comblée de sa vie, de son statut, de sa relation avec son peuple, de la force de la ville, qui était le symbole florissant de cette coalition des treize clans, que Heda s'acharnait à pérenniser, vie après vie. Il y avait cette affection béate dans le fond de ses yeux bleus, qui s'animait un peu plus à chaque fois que la brune était dans son sillage, que Clarke sentait l'attention du leader sur elle, douce anxiété qu'elle ne contrôlait pas. Qu'elle ne voulait pas contrôler.

« La ville n'a pas changé. » Constata Clarke, vers la fin de l'après-midi, quand le soleil s'étirait toujours plus dans le ciel et que la plénitude du début de soirée s'installait. Elles avaient abandonné les grandes allées, Lexa les ayant entrainées dans des ruelles sinueuses, jusqu'à arriver à une petite cour, encerclée des maisons de pierres orangées. Elles étaient à l'ombre d'un vieil olivier dont les fruits devaient encore grossir, et dont les racines s'étaient étirées jusqu'au bord de la fontaine qui était proche, incrustée dans la façade d'une demeure.

Lexa abandonna l'étude du ciel dégagé, pour poser son regard vif sur Clarke, se mêlant cette curiosité timide qu'elle éprouvait toujours, en présence du guérisseur. Les mots la quittèrent sans qu'elle ne cherche à les retenir. « Tu es déjà venue ? » Clarke, lentement et détendue, hocha la tête, ses doigts courant sur le banc massif où elles s'étaient installées, laissant l'apprêté de la matière lui sécher le touché. Les secondes passèrent, ininterrompues. Lexa se tourna un peu plus vers celle venue de l'ouest, profitant du peu de distance qu'il y avait entre elles pour détailler Clarke, comme elle aimait tant le faire.

Comme si, en étant plus éloignée, elle aurait été incapable de remarquer le grain de beauté sous la tempe gauche de Clarke, les minces reflets roux qui se perdaient dans ses mèches blondes, la naissance d'un tatouage sur le haut de l'épaule, dévoilé par la chute de son col. Comme si ses yeux n'aurait pas été assez fidèle pour remarquer la beauté de Clarke, si elle n'avait pas la possibilité de toucher celle qui fut un jour une étrangère, tout en ressentant cette douce satisfaction de ne pas la toucher. D'être plus forte que cette tentation qui brulait dans les muscles de Lexa et n'en être que d'autant plus soulagé, quand elle s'autorisait à combler la distance, lever cette main qui était la sienne pour effleurer du dessus de l'index et de son majeur, la joue brunie par le soleil de Clarke.

Ce qui brilla dans les yeux de Clarke fut plus beau que les étoiles. « Tu pourrais me faire rougir. » C'était sorti en un murmure, et elle ne fit rien pour se dégager du contact que Lexa avait initié. La caresse se prolongea, remontant un peu plus sur son visage avant que le chef de clans ne perde ses doigts dans les cheveux blonds.

Lexa était captivé, ainsi à l'abri du monde, ses gardes plus loin dans la ruelle, sachant mieux que quiconque de ne pas se retourner. Pour elle, il n'y avait plus rien qui existait, à l'exception de cette femme qu'elle aurait pu embrasser.

Clarke n'aurait pas fui.

« Qui étais-tu ? » Dans cette question s'en trouvait une autre. _Qui es-tu ?_ Pourquoi Lexa se sentait-elle tant attirée par une fille qu'elle n'avait connue que pendant si peu de jours, et à laquelle elle n'avait eu de cesse de penser depuis, dès l'instant ou son esprit pouvait s'adonner à la liberté de ses réflexions.

Il y eut un sourire doux, paisible, sur les lèvres de Clarke. En elle, chaque battement de son cœur diffusait une fébrilité qui l'aurait presque fait souffrir. C'était ça, d'être en compagnie de la brune. Un univers fait de presque. Lexa était presque dangereuse, Clarke l'aurait presque embrassée, elle en était presque certaine, presque amoureuse. Elles étaient presque faites l'une pour l'autre. C'était ce presque qui lui donnait cette conviction, qu'elle pourrait craquer inexorablement pour Lexa. Car la perdition ne serait jamais totale, elle pourrait toujours faire marche arrière. Il ne serait jamais trop tard pour elle. Jamais trop tard pour elles.

« C'est un peu trop personnel. » Clarke finit-elle par répondre. Aussi proche qu'elle était de Lexa, elle ne rata par la façon dont le rouge envahit le visage de la brune, rouge tenu et diffus, accentuant encore la jeunesse qui était sa principale qualité. Cela apportait cette candeur et cette innocence chez Lexa, qu'il était si aisé pour Clarke de façonner.

« Je pensais… » Lexa perdit ses mots, rouvrit la bouche. « … pardon. » Elle l'était, sincèrement et elle baissa le regard. Le changement dans sa posture fut la preuve discrète de sa gêne soudaine. « Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise. » Son ton était pincé, timide. Elle retira sa main de la nuque de Clarke, là où sa mince découverte de l'autre s'était avortée.

Le sourire de Clarke s'élargit, tandis qu'elle attrapait la poigne fuyante du commandant, la portant jusqu'à ses lèvres où elle déposa un baiser sur la peau de Lexa. « Je ne t'en veux pas. » Elle pencha un peu la tête, posa sa joue sur le dos de la main de la brune. Presque, elle aurait senti l'affolement dans le cœur de Lexa. Parce qu'elle le partageait et que rien n'aurait été plus simple de le deviner chez Lexa. « Nous avons dépassé ça, non ? »

Lexa échappa un mince soupir, qui ne passa pas inaperçu, celui-ci s'écrasant sur la pommette de Clarke, qui ne perdait pas cette affection douce. Oui, elle était presque amoureuse et elle en était presque persuadée. Lexa, Clarke la sentait presque partout autour d'elle. A chaque fois qu'elle prenait une respiration presque entière, qu'elle sentait presque la terre tourner, qu'elle était presque à bout de souffle, qu'elle était presque satisfaite de son travail, presque heureuse de sa vie. C'était ce presque, ce morceau qui manquait inexorablement à l'accomplissement de son être, cette pièce qui n'était jamais assez, car trop éloignée. Lexa était ce presque. Ce presque qu'elle se devait de conquérir, que capturer, de garder.

Et puisque Clarke avait si longtemps été tentée par la chute que représentait Lexa, elle ne ressentait plus la peur. Elle commettrait ce pas en avant, briserait la limite de leurs êtres. « La dernière fois que je suis venue, je venais d'une autre tribu. » Les mots s'enchaînaient, construisant l'histoire qui était la sienne. Celle qu'elle partageait avec Lexa, qui ne lâcha pas une seule fois sa main.


	12. Chapitre 11

Cey vendredi, yeay!

J'espère que la réunion Clexa vous a fait plaisir, en voici encore plus ~

* * *

Clarke était nerveuse et elle savait pertinemment que ça n'échappa guère à sa sœur qui chevauchait à ses côtés. Elle avait cette démangeaison dans sa poitrine et soudain, elle redevenait Khäl, petite fille apeurée par ses fantômes. Elle aurait voulu fuir, oublier, ne plus jamais revenir sur ses pas. Ses pas qui l'avaient éloigné de son village natale, treize années auparavant. Les environs avaient à peine changés, la végétation plus dense et les arbres plus hauts. Elle n'eut aucun mal à reconnaitre de mieux en mieux la route qu'elles empruntaient, même si tout lui semblait plus petit, moins long. A un moment, à quelques centaines de mètres de l'entrée du village, son regard se perdit dans une direction bien précise, se revoyant traverser les bois en plein milieu de la nuit. Elle frissonna, sentant l'air frais de l'automne qui avait soufflé ce soir-là.

Anya suivit son regard et un vieux sentiment s'éveilla, celui de cette peur furieuse qui l'avait poursuivie pendant de nombreux mois, après la disparition de Khäl. Elle comprit, sans mal, ce que Clarke regardait et elle aurait presque pu la voir, la petite figure blonde s'enfonçant dans la végétation, marchant d'un pas déterminé et précis, pour ne pas laisser de trace. « Je m'en suis toujours voulue de t'avoir appris à disparaitre dans la forêt. » Elle n'aurait jamais cru que Khäl aurait appliqué ses conseils avec tant de soin. Et peut-être que, si ça n'avait pas été aussi bien préparé, sa sœur aurait-elle laissé des indices sur son passage. « Depuis combien de temps y avais-tu pensé ? » Anya avait besoin de savoir, de rassurer la jeune combattante qu'elle avait été, de se dire qu'elle n'avait rien pu voir venir, parce qu'elle était éloignée pour la guerre.

Clarke se mordit la lèvre inférieure, jetant un regard vers Anya, avant de reporter son attention sur les pas de son cheval. L'animal bougea ses oreilles en arrière, devinant la détresse de son maitre, souffla bruyamment. Elle passa une main sur son encolure, profitant de la distraction. « Je crois que je l'ai toujours su. » Elle leva ses yeux vers le ciel, détaillant la cime des arbres et la forme de nuages, suivit du regard un corbeau qui planait au loin. « Mais je ne l'ai compris que quand les cauchemars sont arrivés. » Ce qu'elle pensait être des cauchemars. Ce qui n'était, en fait, que le rappel de sa vie précédente. Une douce mélancolie l'envahie et elle eut ce sourire de petite fille, qui en savait trop pour son âge.

Anya revit là sa sœur qu'elle avait tant aimée. Par respect, elle n'en demanda pas plus. Clarke lui avait déjà tout expliqué, quand elles s'étaient retrouvées à Hasis. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir pour cette souffrance qu'aucun enfant n'aurait comprise. Clarke, surtout, avait trouvé sa place et Anya n'aurait jamais le cœur de l'arracher à cet endroit.

Revenir à leurs racines, là où tout avait commencé, avait été la demande de Clarke. Si elle s'était consacrée à sa vie passée, pour la prolonger dans celle-ci, il n'en restait pas moins qu'elle ne pouvait oublier son enfance et ces personnes qui avaient tant comptées pour elle. Quelque part, au fond d'elle, il restait cette fillette qui avait peur de se mettre au lit et qui partait toujours tôt le matin, chercher des plantes médicinales pour leur mère. Elle restait cette petite fille qui craignait de se faire gronder après avoir disparu.

Elles arrivèrent sur la petite place et un jeune adulte détourna son attention du long tronc d'arbre sur lequel il était occupé à travailler. Il adressa un signe de main accueillant vers Anya, tandis qu'il s'approchait. « Je ne savais pas que tu avais l'intention de passer. Les anciens n'auront pas l'occasion de préparer un festin à la hauteur de ton mérite. » Anya le repoussa avec son pied, par jeu, avant de descendre de sa monture.

Depuis qu'Anya avait rejoint le corps armé de Heda, elle était la fierté du village. Son maitre d'arme, s'il avait été encore présent, n'aurait cessé d'éloge à son égard, tout en se vantant du coup d'œil qu'il avait eu pour l'entrainer. Anya, dès qu'elle s'était rendue à Polis, peu après sa dix-huitième année, avait été affectée à la protection d'une Heda encore relativement jeune, qui avait beaucoup à apprendre. Elle s'était démarquée des autres en prenant elle-même un coup de couteau qui avait été désigné à une _menace_ qui n'avait pas plus de douze ans. Un danger trop grand et trop fragile pour les ennemis de la coalition. Pour Lexa, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un risquait sa vie devant ses yeux, d'aussi près. Elle n'avait eu de cesse de se rendre au chevet d'Anya lors de sa guérison. De là était né cette amitié particulière, dissimulée sous les obligations des rôles de chacun. Anya, après ça, n'était pas restée un garde très longtemps, méritant la place de conseiller. Ce qui l'avait éloignée encore plus de son village, et qui faisait que pour celui-ci, elle était plus importante que les anciens eux-mêmes.

Pourtant, malgré son devoir, Anya prenait un soin tout particulier à revenir plusieurs fois chaque année. Ici étaient ses racines et son cœur appartenait dans ces bois, plus particulièrement dans une hutte ou une grande partie de son histoire avait été marquée, façonnée. Une hutte vers laquelle Clarke était tournée. Anya n'eut aucun mal à reconnaitre l'appréhension serrer les traits de sa jeune sœur. « Qui est-ce ? » Elle envoya paitre le curieux menuisier d'un geste de la main, répondant que c'était une affaire personnelle.

Clarke n'entendit rien de leur échange, elle était transportée, partagée entre deux époques. Le village avait changé, des maisons s'étaient rajoutées et la place avait été modifiée, l'agencement des dalles décoratives représentaient l'emblème du Trigedakru, alors qu'avant, tout avait été peint d'un orange terre, représentant le soleil. Le fond de l'air, lui, était le même et elle jeta un coup d'œil vers le fumoir en plein travail, qui dissipait les senteurs des herbes et de la viande en train de sécher. Il y eut le bruit du vent dans les arbres et la manière bien particulière qu'il eut de faire chanter les carillons accrochés aux gouttières et aux toitures.

Elle eut cette impression étrange, Clarke, d'être retournée à la maison. Alors qu'elle savait pertinemment que ce n'était plus chez elle. Elle avait fait une croix sur cette vie associée à ce lieu. Elle ne le regretterait jamais. Quant bien, hésitante pour se rendre jusque dans cette hutte qui l'avait vu grandir, une douce nostalgie la prit à la gorge. Mais ce n'était en rien relié au lieu. C'était lié aux personnes.

Anya posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa sœur, pour la rassurer, pour lui rappeler qu'elle était là. Toujours. Alors, Clarke hocha la tête pour elle-même et décrispa ses poings. Elle inspira, sentant ce nœud couler jusque dans son estomac.

La porte s'ouvrit avec la même aisance que dans ses souvenirs et la blonde pénétra dans la salle de séjour. C'était plus petit que ce dont elle se souvenait et elle traça du regard ces éléments qui n'avaient pas changé, l'agencement de la pièce, l'odeur dans l'air, sourit en voyant les plantes médicinales sur le bord de fenêtre. Elle pénétra un peu plus, sentant où elle trouverait sa mère. Et elle la découvrit dans une des chambres. Et Clarke posa sa main sur le mur, se raccrochant au monde. « Nomon. » La faiblesse dans sa voix fut évidente et la réalisation lui donna envie de pleurer.

Clarke se retint, jusqu'à ce que sa mère se retourne et prenne sa fille si longtemps perdue dans ses bras. Maintenant, l'enfant était sensiblement plus grande que sa mère et elle referma son étreinte sur les épaules de celle qui l'avait mise au monde, un maelström d'émotions tournoyant dans sa poitrine.

Anya, en retrait, sourit avant de chasser les larmes qui perlaient de son regard.

* * *

Clarke poussa un soupir de fatigue, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans le siège. Les discussions arrivaient à leur terme et les conditions qu'elle imposait au nom de son clan cédaient les unes après les autres. Elle n'était pas un bon négociateur, car elle pliait peu aux propositions des différents experts, qui n'avaient définitivement pas la même motivation que celle venue de l'ouest. Elle avait, en quelques sortes, été mieux préparée que ceux du trigeda, puisque ces discussions, elle le avait déjà tenue avec Rae et les autres habitants de Hasis, quand les pièces s'étaient mises en place et que les évènements s'étaient enchainés. De l'inconvénient d'être une coalition de treize clans faisait qu'il était presque impossible de dissimuler ses ressources. Tout, au final, n'était qu'un jeu d'esprit, de persuasion, d'éloquence et de ruse. Clarke ne possédait pas toutes ces qualités, mais elle en avait suffisamment pour tenir tête à l'assemblée qui n'était intéressée que par les richesses du clan Vespërs.

Elle relut ses notes éparpillées sur le papier brun et rêche qui avait été mis à sa disposition, planifiant les points qui seraient discuté le lendemain. Pour l'heure, tous s'étaient retirés en ce début de soirée, profitant d'un repas et du repos bien mérité. Lincoln l'avait quitté il y a peu, retrouvant une Octavia que Clarke commençait à apprécier. Ainsi, seule dans cette pièce au haut plafond, ses pensées divaguèrent, songeant aux retrouvailles avec sa famille qui l'avait vu naitre, deux jours auparavant. Avec Anya, elles avaient passé la nuit à rattraper du mieux qu'elles le pouvaient le temps perdu, écoutant les propos de leur mère, lisant l'inquiétude et le soulagement dans son regard. Tandis que leur père, qui n'avait dit que peu de mots –car il était un homme qui s'en contentait de peu – n'avait pas quitté Clarke des yeux. La blonde, au départ timide de cette attention, avait finalement cessé de le fuir, soutenant son regard, y trouvant tout ce que l'homme n'arrivait pas à dire.

Clarke n'avait pas promis qu'elle reviendrait leur rendre visite, car elle ne pouvait se payer le luxe de rattraper le passer. Son clan avait besoin d'elle et elle restait inconfortable à l'idée d'être loin de son village. Plus vite les négociations avec Polis seraient terminées, plus vite elle retournerait chez elle. Même si cela voulait dire quitter des personnes qui avaient compté tant pour elle, et d'autres qui commençaient à compter trop. Elle avait déjà eu la force de la faire, rien ne l'empêcherait de le réitérer.

Les siens passaient avant son désir personnel.

La porte s'ouvrit et Clarke leva les yeux de ses notes qu'elle ne lisait plus vraiment. Immédiatement, son froncement de sourcils qui ne l'avait pas abandonné de la journée, s'amoindrit. « Continue comme ça et mes conseillers vont demander à ce que tu sois expulsée de la ville. » Les paroles de Lexa lui arrachèrent un sourire. Silencieusement, sans un geste, Clarke attendit que le chef des clans s'approche et se pose sur la table. Lexa croisa les bras, une fierté évidente. Elle n'avait pas la possibilité d'être présente constamment lors des discussions ayant des obligations qui l'appelaient ailleurs dans le Palais et Clarke soupçonnait que tout ce jeu politique devait ennuyer Heda au plus haut point. Pour autant, Lexa était tenue régulièrement au courant, puisqu'elle était celle qui approuvait de manière définitive ce qui était établi autour de cette table.

Clarke tendit son bras, passant sa main sur la taille de Lexa, avant de poser sa tête contre la hanche de la brune. « Ils ne sont pas habitués à ce qu'on leur tienne tête. Surtout venant de quelqu'un qu'ils considèrent comme inférieure. » Ca ne lui avait pas échappé, le comportement de ces représentants. Ce qui l'avait d'autant plus confirmé dans la marche à suivre. Ils la regardaient de haut parce que son clan refusait de se soumettre au pouvoir de Heda. Ils ne comprenaient pas, que Clarke et les siens ne se soumettraient à aucune autorité plus puissante que la leur. La trahison de Nihln, pour eux, n'était pas un fait isolé et maintenant, plus que jamais, Hasis avait gagné le droit de se diriger par lui-même. Et de diriger d'autres villages, par la même occasion.

Les doigts de Lexa se posèrent dans les mèches blondes à portée de main, explorant les cheveux et les tresses éparses qui coiffaient Clarke. « Ils comprendront bien vite que tu ne leur es pas inférieure. » Lexa considérait Clarke comme son égal et si elle ne pouvait l'officialiser, elle ferait en sorte que son peuple reconnaisse la guérisseuse comme ce qu'elle était : un futur chef de clan. « Sinon, je leur apprendrais. » L'autorité lui vint naturellement, Lexa y trouvant un refuge familier, face aux situations qui ne pouvaient être raisonnées.

Clarke sourit dans les vêtements de Lexa, releva la tête. Elle se recula un peu, pas assez loin pour se détacher du contact attentionné, juste ce qu'il fallait pour poser son regard bleu dans celui de son vis-à-vis. « Ca ne sera pas nécessaire. Je leur apprendrais moi-même. » La confiance de Clarke, elle le dissimula derrière une expression joueuse, ce qui tira un sourire entendu sur les lèvres de Lexa.

Ses doigts quittèrent la chevelure blonde pour se poser sur la joue de Clarke. « Je n'en doute pas. » Il y eut un changement dans l'air. Une ombre qui assombrit le bleu qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Et Lexa ressentit ce besoin urgent sous son diaphragme, qui lui coupa presque la respiration. Oui, elle arrêta de respirer, et Clarke expira. Ce fut à ce moment, en sentait l'air sur son visage, que Lexa comprit qu'elle s'était penchée. Elle n'arrêta pas son geste et continua d'approcher. De sa main elle releva un peu plus le menton de Clarke et elle sentit les doigts de cette dernière serrer un peu plus fort le bas de son vêtement.

A la limite des lèvres de Clarke, Lexa s'arrêta. Elle chercha une réponse dans ces yeux bleus, aux pupilles dilatées. Une réponse à une question qu'elle ne connaissait pas, mais qui la tiraillait suavement. Elle y était _presque_.

Et Clarke sourit, comblant ces terribles millimètres qui les séparaient. Elle se redressa, pour profiter au mieux du contact, l'électricité lui mordant l'échine, son cœur battant furieusement sa satisfaction. Les yeux se fermèrent et l'instant resta figé dans cette demi-obscurité. Elles se séparèrent à peine, tout juste pour reprendre un bref fil d'air, s'embrassant à nouveau, avec une douceur entendue, bienvenue. Clarke se releva, s'invitant encore plus dans l'espace personnel de Lexa, sentant la chaleur de sa peau, la présence de son corps tout autour d'elle. Elle referma ses bras derrière la nuque de Lexa et ce deuxième baiser en entraina un autre.

Et un autre.

Et un autre.

Lexa perdit le compte, trop empressée de ressentir, de profiter pleinement de la sensation des lèvres de Clarke, découvrir le goût parfumé de la fille de l'ouest, reconnaissant l'odeur de ces feuilles médicinales que le guérisseur avait l'habitude de mâchonner. Reconnaissant, aussi, l'odeur qui régnait sans cesse à Hasis. Et il y eut quelque chose de différent, qui lui rappela l'odeur du sang, sans que ça n'en ait le goût. Elle l'occulta, ses doigts explorant le dos de Clarke qui la dominait sensiblement, devinant les muscles sous le t-shirt de la blonde, déversant des caresses solides et fortes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se fasse plus sage, Lexa, déposant ses mains sur les hanches de Clarke.

Il y eut une accalmie entre elles et Lexa sourit, Clarke appuyée contre son visage. « J'avais l'intention de t'inviter à manger avec moi. » Ce n'était qu'un murmure essoufflé et elle frotta son nez contre la pommette de Clarke. Elle rouvrit les yeux, lentement, ses cils chatouillant la peau de la blonde. Elle ne vit rien, presque aveuglée par le moment. Contre elle, Clarke hocha la tête.

« Est-ce que l'invitation tient toujours ? » Clarke aussi, ce n'était qu'un murmure et elle se dégagea de quelques centimètres, tout au plus, pour embrasser la vue de Lexa, avant de l'embrasse réellement, juste au-dessus de l'œil.

Lexa échappa un faible son appréciatif à l'intention. « Bien entendu. Je n'attendais que ça. » Elle eut un sourira confiant, admirant Clarke qui était si proche, sans l'être suffisamment à son goût. « Maintenant, j'attends autre chose. »

Le regard coquin de Lexa fit rire Clarke, qui secoua la tête, amusée. Finalement, à contrecœur, elle marqua un pas en arrière. Lexa la laissa filer d'entre ses bras, mais ne la laissa pas lui échapper entièrement, puisque sa main se logea dans celle du guérisseur. C'était une habitude et si Lexa avait pu, elle en aurait fait une coutume. Elle appréciait ça, simplement, de déambule dans les couloirs de son Palais et de tenir Clarke par la main. C'était naïf et innocent, à son image. Et Lexa n'avait pas besoin de plus. Ne demanderait rien de plus.

Clarke, elle, ne ferait pas la même promesse.

* * *

Il y avait un doux sentiment de satisfaction, de finalité, mélangé avec l'exténuation que ces derniers jours avaient été, causée par ces débats qui n'en finissaient plus sur l'avenir du clan Vespërs – Clarke haïssait toujours ce nom. Les conseillers avaient été de plus en plus récalcitrants pour les détails de leurs accords et le fait qu'ils ne gagnent aucune terre de plus avait fait grand bruit. Le guérisseur ignorait que des personnes pouvaient être tellement attachées à quelques hectares qu'ils ne possédaient pas, mais finalement, ils avaient fini par entendre raisons. Non sans que les propos deviennent souvent houleux et que quelques insultes se perdent. Clarke n'avait jamais été aussi contente que le trigedasleng soit sa langue maternelle.

La charte avait été amenée jusque Lexa, qui imposerait son sceau et le lendemain, les crieurs annonceraient la nouvelle dans les rues de Polis, tandis qu'un messager serait envoyé jusque Hasis pour confirmer que les accords entre Vespërs et Trigeda étaient sceller. A la clé, les terres de l'ouest gagnaient un traité de paix et des avantages commerciaux qui satisferaient les deux partis – surtout que Hasis avait besoin de quelques sacs de céréales, puisque une partie de leur champ étaient partis en fumée. Quoiqu'il en soit, Clarke était confiante. Cette union apporterait beaucoup aux deux peuples. Et après de longues heures, elle avait réussi à convaincre ses collègues de Polis qu'eux aussi, en tireraient des profits. Surtout après avoir accepté les taxes imposées sur les biens échangés.

A présent que son rôle était rempli, sa mission accomplie, Clarke devinait qu'un mal de tête était sur le point de l'assaillir et elle avait décidé de prendre l'air, de se balader dans les rues de Polis, pour se familiariser avec la ville qu'elle appréciait de plus en plus. Elle avait passé une certaine partie de son temps sur le marché des herbes, discutant le prix de racines et d'algues qui ne se trouvaient pas chez elle, hésitant plus que de raisons sur certains produits, comme la réglisse ou le henné.

Se retrouver dans les rues animées par la vie lui fit du bien et lui permit de se détendre. Ainsi, au milieu du peuple, parfaite anonyme aux yeux de tous, cela lui rappelait son village et le mal du pays s'acharna un peu plus contre elle. Pour détourner son attention de sa patience qui était mise à mal (elle prévoyait de retourner chez elle sous peu. Éventuellement après les festivités pour l'accord qui venait d'être reconnu) elle songea à une autre époque, à une autre vie. Elle posa sa main sur son ventre en un réflexe oublié, sourit faiblement. Oui. Partir était pour le mieux.

« Tu n'as pas changé. » Les mots en trigedasleng lui firent relever la tête, l'accentuation typique, lui, la sortir de ses rêveries.

Clarke sourit faiblement, alors qu'elle reconnaissait la femme qui se tenait devant elle, qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis plus de dix ans. « J'imagine que non, si tu me reconnais après tout ce temps, Indra. » La blonde se releva du banc sur lequel elle s'était installée, attrapa l'avant-bras de la femme qui était en face d'elle, en des salutations qui n'avaient plus été pratiquées depuis bien longtemps.

« Je n'étais pas sûre en premier lieu. Puis tu as eu ce regard. » Indra posa sa main libre sur l'épaule de Clarke, qu'elle serra avec affection. Elles se détachèrent et la guerrière lui adressa un franc sourire.

Clarke, elle, eut cette tranquillité qui l'envahit, la même que celle qui l'avait enveloppée quand elle avait passé un hiver presque oublié dans un village du Trikru, aux abords d'une montagne et de terres proscrites. « Tu as toujours eu le don pour me retrouver quand je partais. »

Indra échappa un son à moitié outré, posant ses poings fermés sur ses hanches. La femme dans la quarantaine à présent, secoua la tête, repensait à une adolescente qui ignorait qui elle était. « Tu allais toujours aux mêmes endroits, ce n'était pas très compliqué. Et je te rappelle que je suis une traqueuse hors pair. »

Clarke acquiesça. Si Indra avait été sur ses traces la nuit où elle s'était échappée, peut-être n'aurait-elle jamais quitté son village natal. Le monde était ainsi fait, clément et cruel à la fois. « J'ai appris que tu représentais ton clan, maintenant. »

Indra releva le menton, la fierté enveloppant son âme, comme à chaque fois que le Trikru était mentionné. « Sha. » Echappa-t-elle, avec cette conviction qui faisait sa force. « Et toi, le tien. Qui l'eut cru, que la petite fille perdue trouve enfin sa place. » Clarke, si elle l'avait souhaité, aurait pu devenir un membre pivot pour le village de TonDC. Ca n'avait pas été le cas, car elle avait été destinée à un autre lieu, un autre peuple. Le même orgueil brilla dans le fond du regard de Clarke et Indra sourit. « Dis-moi que tu ne vas pas sur leurs terres bannies ? »

La blague fit rire Clarke, qui secoua la tête, avant d'inviter Indra à se joindre à elle jusqu'au Palais. Elles avaient beaucoup de temps à rattraper et Clarke pourrait éventuellement la remercier convenablement de l'accueil qu'elle avait reçu, quand elle ne savait pas encore qui elle était.

* * *

Le sommeil était à leur portée, mais elles ne dormaient pas. Il y avait cette fatigue saine dans leurs muscles, l'endolorissement léger à l'origine de la satisfaction mutuelle. Clarke était dissimulée sous un drap, ayant repoussé les fourrures à cause de la chaleur de l'été et la chaleur de leurs corps nus. Allongée sur le flanc, ses jambes liées à celle de Lexa, elle suivait dans la pénombre le soulèvement de la poitrine de la brune, de ses tétons tendus à l'extrême. Sur sa peau, elle sentait encore les caresses du chef des clans, et devinait sans mal où les marques seraient visibles le lendemain et pour les jours suivants. Elle posa ses doigts sur la clavicule de Lexa, attirant le regard de celle-ci.

Lexa lui offrit un mince sourire et elle attrapa la main de la fille de l'ouest, y déposant un furtif baisé. Ensuite, elle attira Clarke jusqu'à elle, rencontrant ses lèvres, auxquelles elle dédia ses efforts, ses baisers, ses dents. En quelques mouvements précis et calculés, elle se retrouva au-dessus de Clarke, ses bras enserrant le torse de la blonde, tandis qu'elle reprenait l'exploration de ce corps dont elle n'avait de cesse de découvrir avec ses mains, avec sa bouche.

Clarke échappa un mince rire, ses doigts se perdant dans les cheveux bruns, lâches, qui chatouillaient les parcelles de sa peau qui n'étaient pas recouvertes par celle de Lexa. « Tu es si avare. » Ce n'était en rien un reproche et déjà elle échappa un gémissement sous cette langue qui descendait le long de son cou, subissant les caresses précises et dévouées de Lexa.

Celle-ci se redressa, prenant appui sur ses coudes pour accentuer la pression de son corps entre les jambes de Clarke. « Seulement avec toi. » Sous les mouvements plus que réceptif du bassin de la blonde, un sourire espiègle lui échappa, qu'elle cacha derrière l'oreille de Clarke. « Tu es la seule personne que je désire. » Et elle mordit la chair tendre, goutant la sueur et l'échauffement, recevant une deuxième plainte lascive.

« Tu ne m'auras jamais, Lexa. » C'était tellement contraire de ce qui se passait maintenant, Clarke s'offrant, tout entière, à la femme qui la dominait. La respiration haletante qui s'échappait de ses poumons, ses mains qui glissaient sur le corps taillé de Lexa, rendant en double le dévouement qu'elle recevait. Clarke ne trompait personne, aucune des deux.

Car ses mots étaient sincères, terriblement vrai. Et que derrière ceux-ci se trouvaient tout ce qui n'était pas dit. « Mais tu me veux aussi. » Lexa n'était pas dupe et elle restait parfaitement lucide, malgré les sons que produisait Clarke, qui avaient le don de lui faire perdre la tête. Aucune n'aurait pu le nier, l'attraction que la blonde ressentait. Pas quand elle nouait ses jambes autour de la taille de Lexa. Pas quand elle prononçait ce nom avec tant de ferveur.

Le climax était proche, quand des coups se firent entendre sur la porte des appartements de Lexa. Celle-ci décida de les ignorer pendant quelques secondes, poussant un soupire quand ils se réitérèrent peu de temps après. Les ongles de Clarke creusèrent dans son dos et après un mouvement plus ample que les autres, Lexa réussit à s'arracher du corps de la fille de l'ouest. « Je reviens. » Murmura-t-elle, alors qu'elle rejoignait le bord du lit pour attraper une pièce de tissu, qu'elle enfila sans un regard. En plein milieu de la nuit, ça devait être une urgence. Ca ne pouvait qu'être ça. Son esprit, déjà, s'éloignait de la passion qui l'avait animé pendant ces dernières heures, pour choisir l'hypothèse la plus vraisemblable à venir.

Quand elle ouvrit la porte, le messager s'excusa prestement, avant de tendre la missive fermée d'un sceau qu'elle n'aurait pas reconnu, quelques mois auparavant. Maintenant, elle n'eut aucun mal à mettre un nom sur celui-ci. Il était le même que celui qui reposait sur une charte qu'elle avait approuvé la veille. Elle revint jusqu'au lit, défaisant l'attache de cire avec précaution. Et elle s'arrêta à mi-chemin, relevant les yeux des mots qui y étaient inscrits.

Clarke s'était redressée, l'excitation décimée devant l'expression de Lexa. Le chef des clans serra la mâchoire et jeta un regard hagard sur son amante. « Clarke, je suis désolée… » L'inquiétude martela les entrailles de la principale intéressée, qui accepta le papier qui lui était tendu.

Malgré la faible clarté, elle n'eut aucun mal à déchiffrer le message. _Rae s'est éteinte. S'il-te-plait, rentre, Clarke._ Un sanglot lui échappa et immédiatement, Lexa la protégea dans une étreinte si forte, si peu rassurante.


	13. Chapitre 12

Ola!

Nous voici presque à la fin. Avant dernier chapitre. Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent, et ceux qui commentent. Ca fait toujours chaud au coeur :D

Moment émotion ~

* * *

Rae était comme la mère de Hasis. Elle avait été là, lors de son premier jour. Elle avait connu le ciel, l'est, les fondateurs. Elle avait été un des premiers marcheurs, malgré son invalidité. Elle s'était battue lors de leur arrivée à Kala et, définitivement, avait été l'une des personnes clés pour la survie du village. Maya avait expliqué qu'elle s'était éteinte pendant la nuit, paisiblement, que rien n'aurait pu empêcher la tournure des évènements. A l'extérieur, c'était comme si rien n'avait changé. Les cendres de la bataille contre l'armée de Nihln avaient été ramassées et les pousses cachaient les scarifications de la terre. Le soleil continuait de monter dans le ciel et Clarke n'avait rien ressenti quand son mentor s'était éteint. Personne ne ressentait rien. Ils avaient beaux être liés dans la vie, la mort était une expérience qui se vivait seule.

Clarke détailla la foule, les uns après les autres, lentement, lourdement. Plus que Hasis, une grande partie des adultes de Ninhür étaient présents, ceux de la deuxième génération ayant connu l'ancienne et une partie de ceux de la troisième la reconnaissant pour le chef qu'elle avait été. Le cèdre, qui avait été coupé pour le rituel, brulait au sommet du village, annonçant le deuil général et était visible là où ils se trouvaient, ou bientôt le flambeau serait déposé sur le bucher. La longue vie de Raven prenait fin, avec elle s'éteignait la mémoire d'une époque.

Bientôt, le silence finit par tomber et les deux enfants de Raven se jetèrent un coup d'œil, avant d'adresser un signe de tête à Clarke. Sur son front, et sur sa lèvre inférieure, reposait la trace de sang, qui ornait le visage que chaque membre présent. Elle expira, chassant la fatigue de son retour précipité jusqu'à Hasis, la veille. Elle se tint droite et forte, avançant d'un pas. Elle regarde longuement la figure endormie sur le lit de branches, reconnaissant les traits de son amie malgré la mort. Clarke murmura. « Je n'oublierai pas ma promesse. » Elle chassa les larmes tentatrices et se tourna vers l'assemblée.

« Raven avait ce caractère, qui faisait d'elle un chef compliqué. Elle avait ses humeurs et ses raisons, que beaucoup d'entre nous n'ont jamais compris. Parce qu'elle avait cette force qui lui venait des étoiles et la connaissance des jours qui ne sont pas racontés. » Clarke repensa à ce sourire arrogant, à ces réprimandes, à cette force de vivre. « Elle n'aimerait pas qu'on le dise, mais elle n'est plus là pour nous dire de la fermer. » Certains échappèrent un semblant de rire et sur ses propres lèvres, commença à disparaitre la tristesse. Raven n'aurait pas voulu ça, des funérailles ennuyeuses et larmoyantes. Raven était la vie et elle aimait ça, plus que quiconque. « Elle nous aimait et elle continuera de nous aimer. Comme nous l'aimons et que nous continuerons de l'aimer. » Clarke se retourna en direction de Hasis, qui n'était pas visible de là où ils se trouvaient, si ce n'était pour une position bien précise, où était le corps de Raven. « Quand je vois notre village, je vois Raven. Les anciens se souviendront sans mal du nombre de feu qu'elle a démarré, quand elle tentait d'amener l'électricité. » Plusieurs hochement de têtes grisonnantes confirmèrent les propos. « Et quand je vois l'agencement de nos maisons, je repense à son goût particulier pour l'architecture. » Clarke prit une grande inspiration, posant une main sur le bucher prêt à bruler. « Quand je vois ses enfants et tous ceux de Ninhür, je la vois elle… Elle ne partira jamais. Car elle est là, en nous et autour de nous. Raven nous a apporté tant, tout au long de sa vie, à nous, à Hasis. Nous perpétuerons cela. Car c'est ainsi que nous la reverrons. » Elle se détacha du corps, marqua deux pas en arrière. « Puissions-nous nous revoir. » La phrase rituelle s'éleva de toutes les bouches et Clarke alla aux côtés d'Emaüs, contre lequel elle se réfugia.

Les membres des villages, chacun à leur tour, pour ceux qui le désiraient, offrirent quelques mots. Des blagues furent offertes, quelques remarques sur des explosions se firent. L'échange était vivant, dynamique. Ses enfants, Sinaï et Iseult, prirent longtemps la parole, se plaignant de la mère qu'ils avaient eue, rejoint bientôt par Emaüs, qui ne partageait en rien leur teint halé ou la forme du visage, mais qui avait été élevé avec eux comme un fils, suite à la disparition de ses parents. Bellamy, Wick, Murphy, et d'autres furent plus succincts. D'autres, sans un mot, déposèrent des reliques, pour inviter l'esprit à revenir vers eux. Ils empêchèrent Jasper d'y déposer des explosifs, mais l'alcool fut accepté, ainsi qu'un corbeau à quatre ailes qu'avait préparé le petit Finn.

Après un dernier moment de recueillement, les flammes furent déposées sur le bucher et ils laissèrent le feu emporter Rae. Une grande partie des habitants restèrent, longtemps, tandis que d'autres partirent après quelques dizaines de minutes, pour assurer les préparatifs du soir. Le ciel était dégagé, bleu, fort. Clarke leva les yeux, reconnaissant la forme d'un corbeau qui veillait sur leur village, observait la scène, lui aussi.

* * *

Ils n'étaient plus qu'une petite douzaine. La conversation s'était invitée, pour chasser la douleur des évènements. Clarke sentait encore le sang séché sur sa lèvre inférieure, la main d'Emaüs sur son épaule. Elle lui sourit faiblement et il eut cette même expression de diablotin que celle de Raven. Elle secoua la tête et s'écarta un peu, retrouvant Lexa quelques pas derrière. « Je n'ai pas été très démonstrative sur le retour, mais j'apprécie que vous soyez là. » Le regard de Clarke se posa sur Anya et Octavia, qui avaient elles aussi accompagnées Heda. « Toutes là. » En apprenant la nouvelle à Polis, Lexa avait insisté pour accompagner Clarke et Lincoln jusqu'ici. En preuve de soutien. Cependant, pendant les deux jours de trajet, un temps record, Clarke était restée silencieuse, ouvrant la marche avec Lincoln. Elle n'avait pas été capable de trouver du réconfort chez une personne qui n'était pas un des siens.

Lexa hocha la tête, se fit violence pour ne pas prendre Clarke par la main pour lui montrer encore plus la compassion qu'elle avait envers la blonde. A la place, elle serra un peu plus les mains sur la garde de son épée. « La perte d'un chef est un passage douloureux, mais tu surmonteras la douleur. » La mâchoire de Clarke se crispa l'espace d'un instant et elle regarde Lexa, intensément. Elle crut que Lexa lui parlerait de faiblesse, d'oublier. Le sentiment était si fort, qu'il manqua de la faire trembler. Rien ne vint, rien de ce genre, de cette promesse au vide. « Ensemble vous êtes plus forts et la vie continue. » La vie continuait bien, après la mort, pour connaitre une nouvelle naissance, une nouvelle vie. La mort de Raven n'était qu'une étape, qu'une page qui se tournait.

Clarke, bien entendu, le savait. Et mieux que personne, elle savait ce qu'il se passait, après la mort. Ce n'était pas une fin, c'était un commencement. Mais elle regrettait la perte de son amie, car elle supportait toujours difficilement les séparations. Elle ferait son deuil, et les propos de Lexa l'aidaient. Oui, ils étaient ensemble, soudé comme jamais, forts. Plus forts qu'ils ne l'avaient été depuis bien des années.

* * *

Le ciel se fragmentait de couleurs orangées, le soleil déclinant à l'horizon. Les feux avaient terminé de bruler et le vent emporterait les cendres. Le peuple était retourné au village, où un banquet était préparé, en vue de l'accession de leur nouveau chef. Lexa n'avait plus revu Clarke après qu'elle eut quitté le lieu funéraire, la blonde se préparait pour le rituel de reconnaissance. Toutes les figures importantes des deux villages étaient rassemblées dans la Maison Centrale, bien que l'ensemble du village soit en fête, prêt à accueillir le flot d'individus une fois que la cérémonie serait terminée. Les agriculteurs s'étaient mis au travail, aidés par les volontaires qui préparaient le festin.

Le brouhaha du hall de la Maison Centrale était amplifié par la joie des occupants, qui chassaient la morosité de la perte. Lexa était installée à l'avant, grâce à son statut de chef du Trigedakru. Octavia était occupée à discuter avec les habitants qui avaient sympathisé avec elle lors de sa convalescence et Anya s'était faufilée dans les couloirs, prétextant un privilège de sœur pour aller retrouver Clarke. Ce fut quand son conseiller revint que Lexa devina que la cérémonie était sur le point de commencé. Comme un indicateur, les musiciens s'arrêtèrent de jouer et après que le silence soit instauré, Emaüs se leva, entonnant un chant, qui fut rejoint par tous occupants. La chorale emplit l'air et bientôt, du couloir qui donnait sur les étages, apparut Clarke.

Le sang, toujours présent sur son visage, avait été rafraichi et souligné avec des pigments rouges. Ses cheveux étaient finement préparés, tressées et plaqués en arrière. Ses vêtements ne présentaient aucune extravagance, un t-shirt noir brodé de fils dorés, pied-nu et la seule fantaisie était dans ses accessoires, comprenant quatre bracelets dorés. Lincoln, fidèle interprète, expliqua à voix basse la signification de chaque totem. Les ornements représentaient des constellations; les pieds-nus la longue marche qui était un élément fondateur de leur histoire; et les bracelets, sa position dans la succession des chefs du village.

A sa suite se trouvait Bellamy, officiel bras-droit de Clarke qui l'épaulerait dans ses décisions. Ils s'arrêtèrent juste avant l'estrade, Clarke hésita l'espace de quelques secondes. Ce siège, il avait été occupé par Raven depuis si longtemps. Elle se recueillit, ferma les yeux, pensa une ultime fois à son amie. Puis, sans un remord, sans aucun doute, elle s'installa, sur ce qui avait déjà été son trône par le passé. La sensation familière revint, fulgurante et rassurante. Pour ceux qui avaient connu le deuxième chef, ils ne purent que remarquer la similarité avec laquelle Clarke s'installa, appuyée sur son coude gauche, les jambes en tailleur sur le siège. Il y eut cette sévérité, cette détermination dans son regard et elle appuya un peu sa tête sur le haut dossier, s'enfonçant sensiblement dans le rembourrage du siège.

Les chants continuèrent et des grandes portes ouvertes, vola l'oiseau noir à quatre ailes, qui se posa sur le sommet du trône. Ses serres griffèrent le bois à un endroit déjà usé et il donna un coup de bec sur le dossier, recevant une récompense de la part du nouveau chef du village. Il y aurait toujours un corbeau dans la Maison Centrale.

Bellamy tourna le dos à l'assemblée, monta l'unique marche qui menait aux sièges. Il s'inclina et Clarke lui adressa un sourire, lui indiquant d'un geste de la tête le siège sur sa droite. Peu après, une femme se leva, du premier rang et imita la gestuelle du maitre d'armes. Clarke lui tendit la main, que celle aux cheveux châtains saisit, avant de se rendre jusqu'au siège de gauche. Ainsi, la nouvelle sélection du conseil de Hasis avait été choisie.

« C'est Niylah. » Lincoln expliqua à ceux du Trigedakru. « Elle vient de Ninhür. » Descendante d'un des fondateurs, et typiquement de la deuxième génération, elle avait passé la plus grande partie de sa vie, après son initiation, à Ninhür, où elle officiait comme commerçante, et aussi comme informatrice. Le fait qu'ils aient obtenus le pouvoir de tout le clan Vespërs avait fortement augmenté les ressources de Niylah. Sa présence démontrait bien les jeux de pouvoirs qui étaient prévus. Si la capitale resterait Kala, Hasis serait le centre névralgique, les leaders cachés.

Le guerrier poursuivit ses explications, les chants continuant. A présent, chaque figure importante des environs viendrait saluer le nouveau chef, l'ordre étant un détail significatif, montrant l'importance que Clarke accordait à ses semblables. Le premier à se lever fut Emaüs, officiellement désigné comme étant le nouveau leader du clan Vespërs. Il s'approcha, s'inclina avant la première marche. Quand Clarke se leva, il approcha, posant son front contre celui de l'autre blonde. « Fils. » Murmura-t-elle, par jeu et par affection.

L'homme lui rendit la politesse. Échappant un « mère », mélangé entre la taquinerie et l'émotion. Pour lui, la Maison Centrale aurait toujours une importance particulière. Il était né ici, fils des fondateurs, lui aussi. Il avait grandi en ces murs. Il y avait pleuré la perte de ses parents à la suite de la Forte Fièvre et y avait fait son deuil, sous l'aile de Rae. La vision de Clarke, sur son trône, lui rappelait de doux souvenirs. Et malgré la perte qu'ils avaient subie, il avait l'impression que tout se mit en place, enfin.

Il s'en retourna et il y eut une pause. Lincoln se tourna vers Heda. « C'est à votre tour. » Il l'invita d'un geste et Lexa marqua sa surprise d'un geste et d'un long regard. Elle n'eut pas le temps de protester que son second lui donnait un coup dans les côtes, ne désirant absolument pas rater une telle occasion.

Presque maladroite, Lexa se leva, avant de récupérer sa superbe habituelle. Sa posture se fit plus droite, ses épaules s'abaissèrent, elle dégagea son menton. Comme tous ceux avant elle, Lexa s'inclina devant Clarke, sans baisser le regard. Visiblement, la blonde appréciait le spectacle et elle tendit son avant-bras vers le chef des clans, en salutations. « J'espère que la surprise ne te déplait pas. »

Lexa serra le poignet de Clarke, sentant le nouveau leader rendre le contact. « J'aurais préféré être prévenue un peu plus tôt. » Concéda-t-elle. Mais elle comprenait ce que ça signifiait, de saluer Clarke, de la position qu'elle avait.

Clarke sourit, avant de libérer Lexa. « C'était l'idée d'Anya. » Et elle ne quitta pas une seule seconde Lexa du regard. « J'espère que nous nous verrons au banquet. »

Lexa ne manqua pas l'éclat dans le regard du guérisseur et elle ne put qu'acquiescer, ce point sous son diaphragme se tordant impatiemment. Elle recula et regagna les siens, jetant un regard meurtrier à son conseiller. « Je pensais que tu devais me soutenir en tout temps. »

Anya prit une moue innocente, Octavia faisant tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas rire trop bruyamment. « C'est ce que j'ai fait, beau geste diplomatique, Heda. » Et la sœur de Clarke pouffa légèrement.

D'autres figures passèrent, Lexa prenant un soin tout particulier à retenir la plus grande partie des visages. A présent qu'une alliance était signée avec le clan Vespërs, il était fort probable qu'elle soit amenée à recroiser une partie d'entre eux dans les années à venir. Le rituel de reconnaissance tombait à point nommé, pour ainsi dire... Une trentaine de personnes passèrent et les chants diminuaient à chaque individu qui venait payer ses respects. Bientôt, il n'y eut plus qu'une dizaine de personnes qui soutenaient la chorale et quand Clarke se leva de son siège, le silence retomba bien vite.

Clarke embrassa l'assemblée du regard, ne s'arrêtant sur aucun visage pas plus d'une poignée de secondes. Elle tendit sa main et Bellamy y déposa une dague. « Hasis aura ma protection, et mon sang. » Elle s'entailla le poignet sans une once de doute, faisant couler le sang sur les planches de bois. Personne ne rata le « comme il l'a déjà eu » qui obtint quelques hochements de têtes connaisseurs. Ce fut au tour de Niylah de se lever et d'apporter un pansement qui avait été préparé, qu'elle apposa sur la blessure fraiche de Clarke, qui laisserait une cicatrice volontaire. « Une nouvelle ère pour nous commence. Les responsabilités se sont accrues avec le temps et à présent, nous avons le devoir de protéger plus que nos deux villages. Offrons leur le soutien que nous aurions tant voulu avoir lors des jours qui ne sont pas racontés. » Son regard passa sur les membres du Trigedakru, comme il passa sur le reste de la Maison Centrale. « Annonçons-leur que nous serons différents de ceux qui ont tenté de nous faire tomber il y a peu. » Il y eu plusieurs échos approbateurs. « Il n'y a plus de clan Vespërs. Ce nom est renié. A présent, nous appartenons au clan Anndei. Pour marquer un renouveau, et ne pas oublier nos origines. »

La foule se réjouit, clama son accord et, malgré elle, un sourire fendit les lèvres de Clarke. Elle leva la main, et après de longues secondes, obtint le calme. « Egalement, nous n'aurons plus à marcher seuls. Une alliance a été reconnue avec le Trigedakru. Nous sommes à présents sur un pied d'égalité avec les clans de Heda et je place toute ma confiance en eux pour que cette union perdure. » Lexa, solennelle, acquiesça.

« Maintenant, allez ! Fêtez comme ceux tombés l'approuveraient et faites-moi crier ces terres ! » Elle leva les bras vers l'assemblée, qui cria, comme un seul homme _Pour que les étoiles nous entendent !_ avec une force qui fit frémir les visiteurs de l'est. Les hommes et les femmes se levèrent, frappant du pieds le sol avec un rythme fort et furieux de vivre.

* * *

Lexa se réveilla presque en sursaut, resserrant inconsciemment ses bras autour de Clarke. La chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité, mais à travers les espaces des volets en bois, de minces filets de lumière passaient, dissipant faiblement l'obscurité. La brune étira ses jambes et frotta son front contre le bas de la nuque du chef endormi. Les festivités s'étaient terminées relativement tard et Clarke avait entrainé Lexa jusque chez elle, juste au-dessus de son atelier où elle traitait les blessés. Partout dans la pièce régnait l'odeur de plantes, que la fille de l'est associait avec la blonde. Elle inspira longuement, s'enivrant encore plus, si possible, du parfum de son amante. Elle commençait seulement à ressentir la fatigue de ces jours de voyage intensif, et ce malgré les quelques heures de sommeil dont elle avait profité. Elle sombra à moitié dans le sommeil, quand elle sentit que Clarke commença à bouger elle aussi.

Un « bonjour » rauque et assoupi surgit et Clarke se tourna dans les bras de Lexa, lui faisant face avec un sourire diffus. Elle se faufila un peu plus contre la brune, reposant sa tête contre le torse de Lexa, ses doigts s'accrochant à la fabrique du vêtement de nuit.

Lexa déposa un baiser sur le haut de son crâne et elle joua avec la pointe des cheveux blonds. Elle frotta son nez contre le sommet de la tête qui était sous elle, la reniflant de manière exagérée. Elle sentit Clarke rire contre sa peau et à ce moment, il n'y avait que du bonheur qui brulait dans ses muscles. « Bonjour. » Finit-elle pas répondre à son tour. « Bien dormi ? » Elle sentit Clarke acquiescer et elles restèrent ainsi, plongée dans le sommeil et le confort des draps.

Théoriquement, Clarke avait maintenant une chambre à la Maison Centrale. Mais c'était trop tôt et elle ne se sentait pas le cœur de déménager ses affaires pour le moment. Cette maisonnée, elle l'occupait depuis plus de dix ans maintenant, qu'elle partageait avec son apprentie. Et elle n'avait pas la force de quitter ces lieux dans l'immédiat. Même si, dans un avant, elle avait vécu dans la maison au sommet du village pendant presque vingt ans.

Et puis, elles n'auraient pas eu cette tranquillité si elles étaient restées dans la Maison Centrale, croulant sous les invités. Après les évènements des derniers jours, tout ce dont les deux femmes rêvaient, elles l'avaient ici.

Paresseusement, elles ne bougèrent pas du lit, profitant de la présence de l'autre, des caresses sporadiques sur le bas d'un dos, d'orteils contre des jambes, de lèvres sur le bas de la mâchoire, d'attentions qui se firent plus approfondies et d'intentions définitivement marquées.

A présent parfaitement réveillées, le sang courant dans leurs veines et l'air brulant dans leurs poumons, Clarke était occupée à tresser plus ou moins habilement – la tête de Lexa sur son ventre ne rendant pas la tâche aussi aisée qu'elle l'aurait voulu – quelques mèches brunes entre ses doigts. La question surgit, fébrile, sentant les mots rebondir sous son nombril découvert, où était la bouche de la guerrière. « Que va-t-il advenir de toi et de moi ? » Lexa n'avais pas osé utiliser le nous, car elle ignorait si cela existerait jamais entre elles. Elle avait ce besoin de savoir, de prévoir. De comprendre le phénomène qui existait entre elles, pour pouvoir le plaquer dans sa vie, donner à Clarke la place qu'elle méritait.

La surprise arrêta l'action de Clarke. Elle observa l'intrication compliquée sur laquelle elle était occupée, fronça les sourcils sensiblement. Elle inspira lentement, avant de reprendre son travail dans la chevelure de Lexa, remarquant un peu tard que c'était des tresses d'union qu'elle était occupée à faire. « Je ne peux pas venir avec toi. » Un sourire la prit quand elle sentit le soupire de Lexa.

« Je ne peux pas t'avoir. Je sais. » C'était boudeur, mais Lexa acceptait la fatalité de leur situation. Elles avaient des responsabilités envers leurs peuples et ceci était ce qu'il y avait de plus important. Pour autant, ça ne l'empêchait pas de regretter, de désirer plus. Ennuyée, elle dessina des formes qui n'existaient pas sur le bas-ventre de Clarke.

« Ca ne peut pas dire que tu ne peux pas m'emprunter. » Lexa voulu tourner la tête, mais le claquement de langue de Clarke la rappela à l'ordre et elle se figea comme un enfant pris en faute. En quelques gestes précis, Clarke termina son œuvre. « Voilà. » Et lentement, précautionneusement, Lexa se retourna, avant de prendre appui sur sa main pour se redresser, jeter un océan de vert inquisiteur dans les prunelles de Clarke. « Nous ne sommes qu'à trois jours l'une de l'autre. Et puis, maintenant qu'il y a une alliance il faudra bien s'assurer que celle-ci tienne. »

Lexa eut l'impression de manquer d'air et elle se pencha vers Clarke, contractant ses muscles, pour constater quelle respirait parfaitement. Que ce n'était que la nouvelle qui mettait en suspens tout ce en quoi Lexa osait croire. « Tu n'es pas en train de t'offrir à moi ? » Elle haussa un sourcil, pour montrer qu'elle ne croyait pas en ça.

Clarke fut prise d'un rire incontrôlable, qui la secoua une minute. « Lexa… » L'amusement était encore présent, mais aucune moquerie ne planait dans son regard. « Je ne dis pas ça. » Elle secoua la tête, sa main s'égarant sur la joue de la brune. « Ce que je dis, c'est que j'ai choisis des gens compétents pour être à la tête du village et du clan, si besoin est. Je pourrai venir à Polis pour des affaires diplomatiques… entre autre. »

Un sourire de renard – ou de raton – se planta sur les lèvres de Lexa. « Je vois. » Elle se rapprocha de Clarke, se penchant à la limite de ses lèvres. « Et j'imagine que je pourrais venir jusqu'ici, pour m'assurer du bien de mes alliés… entre autre. »

Quelque chose de dangereux et de terriblement tentateur flotta dans l'air. « Entre autre, oui. » Affirma Clarke, qui se pencha en avant, scellant cette promesse de la meilleure façon qu'elle connaissait.

* * *

Les jours défilèrent. Le deuil fut porté, accepté. Ceux de Ninhür retournèrent chez eux. Ensuite, ceux du Trigeda rejoignirent leurs terres, accompagnés de quelques émissaires officiels du clan Anndei. Le rythme paisible revint à Hasis qui s'accoutuma à son nouveau dirigeant et à la nouvelle place qu'il occupait dans la gestion de ces terres nouvellement acquises. Il y eut quelques cas de révolte plus au nord de Kala et les tensions furent vite réglées, entre le sang et les compromis.

Clarke tint son engagement, et s'autorisa quelques jours à Polis.

Lexa tint son engagement et s'autorisa quelques jours à Hasis.

Une rythmique fut trouvée, entre les obligations et le cœur.

& un soir, au Palais, les évènements changèrent. Quand, au plein milieu de la nuit, Lexa s'éveilla. Elle avait eu un rêve, qui semblait si réel. Elle vit un adolescent sur un pic de punition, un village en feu, des yeux bleus.

Ce que Clarke avait craint depuis si longtemps arrivait finalement : Lexa se rappela.

* * *

Je pense que maintenant est un bon moment pour expliquer le choix des noms des villages, puisque la boucle est bouclée (sort of) En référence à la citation du prologue, issu du mythe de Gilgamesh.

 _Ann_ est le dieu du ciel, des étoiles, de l'univers.

 _Atha hasis_ est le personnage principal de l'épopée, qui est en partie l'équivalent biblique du déluge.

 _Ninhur sag_ est une déesse, d'un récit sumérien, équivalent de l'épopée de Gilgamesh.


	14. Chapitre 13

& Nous voici à la fin. Un épilogue viendra, mais il sera optionnel.

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lu, vous êtes nombreux et j'espère que ça vous aura plu jusque la fin.

Un grand merci à Lou et MaraCapucin avec leurs reviews régulières :D

Egalement un tout grand merci à Lucie pour m'avoir servie de pompom girl pendant la rédaction et à Luka pour avoir beta-read les derniers chapitres et ainsi que ses commentaires constructifs que j'adore :D

Ne perdons pas une minute de plus, et bonne lecture à vous!

* * *

Lexa aurait voulu courir jusqu'à Hasis, disparaitre en plein milieu de la nuit pour retrouver Clarke et simplement lui parler de ce dont elle avait rêvé. Lexa ne le pouvait pas. Se précipiter ne lui aurait rien apporté. Parce qu'elle serait arrivée démunie devant Clarke, prête à la supplier pour obtenir des réponses. & ce rêve avait apporté bien plus que des images du passé. Il y avait cette méfiance, cette perplexité de la situation. Oui, elle s'était souvenue, et tout restait flou. Ses questions en soulevaient d'autres et la première urgence qu'elle avait ressentie, quand elle s'était réveillée cette nuit-là, avait laissé place à un besoin de tempérance. Lexa était Heda et il y avait des actes qu'elle ne pouvait pas commettre en son nom.

Ca la dévorait de l'intérieur, ce besoin incessant de comprendre, de mettre toutes les pièces de ce puzzle ensemble, de saisir tout ce qui lui avait sans cesse échappé depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Hasis, et qu'elle n'avait pas jugé important. Maintenant, les priorités avaient changées. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle avait convié Indra à la rejoindre dans ses appartements. Pour discuter, obtenir de première main ce qu'elle cherchait. Déjà, elle avait envoyé les archivistes à la recherche de vieux documents qui expliqueraient ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais des évènements vieux d'un demi-siècle n'étaient pas aussi bien gardés que ce que la tradition orale portait.

Quand le chef du Trikru arriva, la tension dans les épaules de Lexa se répandit dans tout son corps et c'est avec rigidité qu'elle salua son ainée. Presque incapable de bouger, elle invita d'un signe de la main Indra à s'asseoir en face d'elle. Celle originaire de TonDc ignorait la raison exacte de sa venue et cela se voyait dans la suspicion qui baignait ses yeux noirs. Lexa coupa court à toute notion de suspense, impatiente d'obtenir des réponses. « Je t'ai fait venir pour une raison. J'aimerais que tu me parles des terres qui sont proscrites, chez toi. »

Indra savait mieux que quiconque qu'il ne fallait pas interroger la raison d'un tel intérêt chez Heda. Ainsi, elle tut cette curiosité, se contentant de répondre du mieux qu'elle le pouvait à son dirigeant. Hésitante en premier lieu, Indra gagna cette assurance propre à ceux qui comptaient les histoires de leur clan, trouvant le réconfort dans la familiarité des propos qu'elle comptait, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire avec les jeunes de son village. Comme elle l'avait fait, avec une adolescente blonde qu'elle avait trouvée au milieu de l'automne, il y a de cela bien des années.

Indra raconta, comme on lui avait raconté. La chute d'un morceau d'étoile, du peuple qui était arrivé, de la mort qu'ils avaient apportée. Très précautionneusement, Indra parla de la _Heda_ de l'époque, de l'alliance qui s'était faite avec ce Skaikru pour faire tomber les Maun-de. Avec une fierté caractéristique, elle évoqua la fin des deux ennemis, suite à la planification du chef des clans. La première à avoir unifié les clans.

 _Lexa_ de l'Unification. Le _Commandant_. Celle dont la légende ne cesserait jamais d'être relatée, transmise de génération en génération, amplifiant l'imaginaire des enfants et imposant le respect chez les anciens qui avaient eu l'honneur de la connaitre. Lexa, lors de son rite d'initiation, avait choisi, très intelligemment, de porter le nom de cette vie, pour s'inspirer de la force de cette époque et de s'inclure dans le prolongement de la coalition. Tôt dans son règne, elle était retournée chez ces clans qui s'étaient détournés de Polis et les avait ralliés, par les mots. Parfois par la force.

Lexa aurait dû libérer Indra, mettre fin à la conversation. Elle avait obtenu ce qu'elle voulait, s'éclairant sur cette histoire qui était si biaisée, à la lumière des rêves qu'elle avait fait (après le premier en étaient venus d'autres, sporadiques et confus, qui se rappelaient de plus en plus fortement à sa mémoire). La question lui échappa, comme si elle venait d'une autre époque, d'un autre cœur. « Connais-tu Clarke kom Annkru ? » Et l'éclat de protection qui anima les traits d'Indra furent suffisants pour lui apporter une réponse. Plus fortement, alors que la tension revenait dans ses muscles et dans chaque fibre de son être, avec une animosité et une férocité qu'elle ne se connaissait que trop peu, l'ordre suivit. « Parle. »

Indra savait qu'elle avait intérêt à être honnête. Ainsi, elle parla d'une petite fille dont elle n'avait jamais parlé à personne. Elle expliqua brièvement, Indra, que son rôle avait été de protéger ces terres bannies pendant plus de six années. Elle expliqua comment elle avait trouvé cet enfant entourée de runes et de graffitis, comme si elle avait invoqué les esprits qui résidaient dans les coques de métal. Comme si, cette enfant, Khäl à l'époque, était née de ces fantômes, matérialisation parfaite des vies qui s'étaient éteintes.

« Elle était en initiation profonde. Elle mangeait ces champignons et disparaissait parfois pendant des jours. Je ne pouvais pas l'arreter. Nos lois nous l'interdisent. Je lui ai fourni un logement, de la nourriture, un abri pour l'hiver. Je l'ai punie quand elle a avoué être allée dans le ventre de la montagne. » Les poings de Lexa se serrèrent, revoyant sans mal les traces qu'avaient laissé les coups de fouet sous l'omoplate de Clarke. Elle n'avait pas osé demander. « Je lui ai autorisé son premier tatouage. » Et là, Lexa se revoyait embrasser l'encre qui encerclait le poignet de la fille de l'ouest. Elle savait que tout était écrit sur le corps de Clarke. Elle en avait ignoré la signification.

Après avoir remercié et salué Indra, Lexa sortit du Palais, accompagnée de ses deux gardes. Inconsciemment, ses pieds la ramenèrent à cette cour où Clarke lui avait dévoilé l'histoire de cette vie, et une partie de celle d'avant. Des détails avaient été omis, et, d'une certaine façon, comme une impression étouffante, elle comprit que les réponses étaient dans ces jours qui n'étaient pas raconté, à Hasis. Lexa sourit avec ironie, plongeant ses doigts dans l'eau claire de la fontaine. Aussi improbable que cela lui paraissait (et aussi certaine était-elle que ça avait été le cas, car elle en avait rêvé, de ces yeux bleus tombés du ciel), le Skaikru était bien tombé du ciel. Il y avait eut, en effet, une guerre sur les terres de TonDC, et l'ennemi commun de la coalition, les maunons, avait été annihilé. De cette partie, elle en était certaine. C'était l'un des exploits fondateurs de _Lexa_.

D'une manière ou d'une autre, le Skaikru avait survécu, s'était rendu jusqu'à l'ancien clan Vespërs et y avaient gagnés des terres, en plus de la protection du chef de l'époque. Après, Lexa avait assez entendu parler de l'histoire de Hasis pour reconnecter les grandes lignes.

Lexa, pourtant, avait l'impression qu'il lui manquait un élément clé. Était-ce parce qu'elle était supposée avoir annihilé ceux du Ciel qu'il y avait eu tant de méfiance à son égard, quand elle était arrivée la première fois dans ce village reculé avec son second gravement blessé ? Rae avait dû être au courant, puisque son âge correspondait aux années.

La réalisation, lourde, tomba.

Elle aurait dû les achever. Si elle avait possédé tous les éléments clés, quand elle était arrivée lors de ce premier jour dans le village, Lexa n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde à le raser, en plus de tout le clan. Elle aurait confondu la présence de Hasis avec les intentions néfastes de Nihln et elles les auraient tous tué. Les vieillards, les soldats, les enfants.

Clarke.

Sonnée par la suite des évènements qui auraient pu se dérouler, elle retourna jusqu'au Palais, encore plongée dans sa longue réflexion. Elle délégua ses rencontres à Octavia et ses autres conseillers, pour se rendre jusqu'à l'aile où était conservée une partie des archives. Elle fut accueillie par l'un des responsables qui lui offrit les maigre documents qu'ils avaient trouvés, et qui après lecture, ne furent que peu intéressants. Incapable de s'expliquer, Lexa demanda à voir les notes personnelles de son homonyme.

 _Lexa_ avait eu une vie longue et prospère. La quantité d'ouvrages qui étaient interdits à la lecture manqua de la décourager totalement. Ce ne fut que quelques heures plus tard, après s'être endormie sur un carnet qui relatait les enquêtes sur une Wanheda, qu'un nouveau rêve s'invita dans son conscient. A son réveil, Lexa savait précisément quel journal saisir et son cœur s'arrêta quand d'une écriture illisible mais qu'elle reconnut sans mal, il était marqué : _J'ai revu Clarke_.

* * *

Lexa n'avait même pas pris la peine de se rendre jusque la Maison Centrale, sachant pertinemment que Clarke ne serait pas là. A la place, elle se rendit jusque la maisonnée du guérisseur, pénétrant sans y être invitée. Il y avait cette résolution dans ses gestes et ce mélange complexe qui tournait en son sein depuis qu'elle avait trouvé les mémoires d'avant. Ca animait chaque geste, initiait chaque pensée. Lexa avait subi l'absence de Clarke, et elle pensait connaitre ce sentiment. Ce qui la tourmentait depuis qu'elle avait quitté Polis était pire qu'un supplice et elle n'avait que faire des convenances. C'est pour ça qu'elle était partie avec la plus petite des escortes et qu'elle ne s'était même pas arrêtée quand la pluie avait commencé à tomber.

Ce qui résultait en une Lexa trempée aux pieds des escaliers qui menaient à l'étage où vivait le chef de Hasis. Elle réprima les frissons de ses vêtements humides et au lieu de s'inviter encore plus dans la demeure à laquelle elle était familière, elle appela. « Clarke ! » La commotion au-dessus lui indiqua que quelqu'un était en mouvement.

« Lexa ? » Le sourire sur ses lèvres se transforma en une mine inquiète quand Clarke remarqua l'état dans lequel était la brune. Elle descendit les marches plus vite que nécessaire et évita de toucher la masse humide en laquelle Lexa s'était transformée. « Ne me dit pas que tu es venu avec ce temps ? » Déjà, elle était à la recherche d'une serviette, ou de n'importe quoi qui éviterait à ce que Lexa n'attrapa froid. Elle fut arrêtée dans son mouvement par des doigts glacés et mouillés, qui se fermèrent sur son poignet. Elle haussa un sourcil en direction de celle venue de l'est et elle jura que c'étaient des yeux gris, yeux de loups, qui l'observaient.

Lexa ne serra pas si fort la peau qu'elle avait entre ses mains. Car malgré le tourment qui l'affligeait, elle était persuadée qu'elle était incapable de faire du mal à Clarke. Elle ne pourrait jamais y arriver. Et jamais elle n'en aurait l'envie. Elle inspira profondément, consciente à l'extrême de tout ce qui l'entourait. De la chaleur de l'atelier, des effluves de préparations typiques, du bruit de la pluie qui martelait la façade, du pouls qui s'affolait sous la paume de sa main. « Je me souviens, Clarke. » La réalisation tordit les pupilles de la blonde, qui se figea.

Les bras de Clarke tombèrent le long de son corps et la vision fut douloureuse, pour toutes deux. Il y eut d'abord un frémissement, qui se transmit d'est en ouest et qui prit le contrôle du corps de Clarke. Mais elle ne perdit rien de sa magnificence et même brisée, ainsi, Lexa ne put que la trouver sublime. « De quoi te souviens-tu ? » Sur la langue du guérisseur, il y avait cette même méfiance que lors de leurs premiers jours et la familiarité les électrocuta toutes les deux.

Elles étaient des étrangères à nouveau, qui ne se connaissaient que trop.

Lexa alla pour poser sa main sur la joue de Clarke, cette dernière recula, se dérobant du contact, réussit même à se dégager de la poigne qui la retenait. « Je me souviens des skaikru. » Ce fut comme une malédiction prononcée à voix haute. L'effet fut immédiat. Lexa n'eut pas le temps de lire la peur dans le regard de Clarke, que celle-ci fuyait déjà sous la pluie. Les quelques secondes de flottement qui furent nécessaires à la brune pour réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer furent chassées par l'adrénaline et elle fut rapidement sur le pas de Clarke.

L'averse s'était transformée en orage et les gouttes agressaient la peau de Lexa. Elle manqua de glisser à deux reprises, avant de rattraper Clarke, aux pieds de l'escalier en colimaçon qui menait à la Maison Centrale. A présent, la blonde était aussi trempée qu'elle, Clarke noyée dans ses larmes et sous la pluie. « Pourquoi fuis-tu ?! » Ce fut plus accusateur que ce que Lexa avait envisagé et les propos arrêtèrent Clarke de monter les premières marches.

Elle ne se retourna pas.

Alors, avec prudence, Lexa s'approcha d'un pas. « Clarke. » C'était une supplique dans sa bouche et là, à ce moment, elle prit sa décision. « C'était il y a cinquante ans. Je ne suis pas là pour eux, pour ce qu'il y a été fait lors d'une guerre dont je n'ai même pas pris part. Ne t'es-tu pas demandé pourquoi le skaikru a pu quitter le Trigeda sans encombre ? » Tout s'animait, alors qu'elle parlait. Les flammes dans son regard, les tics, les gestes. « _Lexa_ s'est assurée que vous ayez une route dégagée. Que vos marcheurs puissent se rendre où vous vouliez. Et que le monde vous oublie. »

Clarke se retourna, après ce qui sembla être des heures. Il y avait un égarement si triste chez elle. Ses iris bleus se plantèrent sur Lexa, et la brune fut incapable de dire si c'était elle qui était observée, ou si c'était son fantôme du passé. « Tu n'as pas oublié. » Ça aurait pu être un reproche, mais toute la faiblesse que contenait cette phrase détourna le sens.

Lexa franchit le dernier mètre qui la séparait, alors que la foudre tombait pour la première fois au loin. « Je ne pourrais jamais t'oublier. » Elle tendit sa main vers Clarke, espérant que celle-ci l'accepte. « Tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin, tout ce que je ne pourrai jamais avoir. Tu es mon impossible, Clarke et je ne veux que ton bien. Je ne ferai jamais de mal aux tiens. Tu le sais au fond de toi. Je ne suis pas comme _elle_. J'ai peur de tout ce qu'elle ne craignait pas et je veux tout ce dont elle avait peur. » Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt, reprenant brièvement son souffle, approcha sa main encore plus de Clarke qui ne reculait plus. Plus tant que ça. « Je suis ses faiblesses. » Lexa avança encore, posa son pied sur la première marche en bois. Elle prit appui sur la rampe, alors qu'elle bloquait Clarke sur les escaliers. La blonde secoua la tête, chaque mouvement perdant de sa véhémence aveugle. « Pour moi, tu n'es rien de ce passé, Clarke. Tu es mon présent, et j'ai très envie que tu sois mon futur. » Leurs nez s'effleurèrent et ses doigts humides furent rejoint par d'autres.

« Okay. » Ce ne fut qu'un murmure, inaudible dans les grondements du ciel. Elles étaient si proches, que ça ne comptait pas. Les corps se fondaient en un seul et Clarke s'agrippa à Lexa, avec toute la force qu'elle possédait. Et bien plus encore. « Okay. » Ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur celles de la brune et elle respira le soupir que Lexa relâcha. « Je vais arrêter de te fuir. Je ne peux plus le faire. »

Elles restèrent encore longtemps sous la pluie, répétant en une litanie ces promesses auxquelles Clarke n'aurait jamais osé croire et qui devenaient de plus en plus forte à chaque prononciation, à chaque baiser, à chaque battement de cœur.

Fin.


End file.
